Reunion
by wolfsong287
Summary: Jack Harkness, Mickey Smith, Nine, Ten and Rose Tyler gather to watch Doctor Who. I know, over done but enjoy. I know the first chapter stinks but please give it a chance. Once you get past the first chapter it gets better.
1. Rose part 1

**_Hi. Just a little something I've been working on. Let me know what you think. I apologize if any of this is wrong. I'm an American writing British fanfiction. I also apologize if the characters are out of character. I'll try really hard to get them in character. If you guys could let me know if they are out and how much they are out of character, that would be great. Any way, no one really reads these so enjoy and I don't own Doctor Who._**

* * *

The 9th Doctor was on the phone with Rose when it happened. He had just hung up when he felt something in his time senses. Time had frozen. He was pulling out his sonic screwdriver to check when he was surrounded by a bright light.

The 10th Doctor was crying when it happened. He had just said goodnight to Martha and went into Rose's old room. They had just been to New Earth. He curled up on her bed and cried softly. He didn't even care that time froze or there was a disturbance across his time senses. He was engulfed in a bright light that made him stand up.

Rose was dancing when it happened. The Doctor had just saved everyone. Saved Jack. And no one died. The Doctor twirled her and froze same with Jack. Rose was confused. _What in the . . ._ She didn't have time to think more as she was suddenly in a bright white light. Rose screwed up her eyes.

Jack was running when it happened. He was sprinting madly for the TARDIS after he heard her engines about to take off. He didn't notice time freezing because he was all alone. He saw a bright light in the corner of his eye and ran to get away from it. It came faster and faster before surrounding him. He slammed his eyes shut.

Mickey was asking a very important question when it happened. It annoyed him greatly. The Doctor, Rose, Sarah Jane and he had just saved the school from aliens. He was in the middle of asking if he could go with the Doctor when time froze. "Hello?" Mickey asked. He waved his hand in front of Rose's face. He got no response. Mickey huffed. "Well, that's a little creepy." He was about to say more when the bright light descended.

The 9th Doctor found himself in a blue room with couches and armchairs. There was even a caged seat in the corner. He used his sonic screwdriver to look around and was not pleased with the results he got. "What do you mean we are nowhere?" He smacked the screwdriver against his palm.

"You know, that doesn't help it." A voice said.

The 9th Doctor spun around to be confronted with a girl. She was about 25 years old with dark hair and bright eyes.

"Who are you?" The 9th Doctor asked. His accent coming out strong.

"A friend." The girl responded. "Here to help."

The 9th Doctor snorted. "You're no friend of mine."

The girl inclined her head. "Perhaps. Now sit down, wherever you like. We are waiting for a few more people."

The 9th Doctor sat down in an arm chair that was against the wall. His back to the wall, now he could see everything in the room.

Four more bright lights appeared in the room. When the spots cleared from his eyes he found four people, a bright eyed pretty boy with hair standing straight up staring at Rose with a weird expression on his face, a tall pretty boy with short hair and blue eyes that made his time senses feel weird, Mickey Smith and Rose Tyler. The 9th Doctor sat back and watched everyone. He wasn't going to announce his presence until he knew who the two pretty boys were.

"Rosie!" The pretty boy with short hair ran at Rose and picked her up in a twirling hug.

The 9th Doctor scrunched his face up. _Please don't tell me we take this Pretty Boy with us._

"Jack? What's going on? We just met." Rose said clearly uncomfortable.

Jack dropped her to the floor gently. His face scrunched up in confusion. "When are you?" He asked.

"We had just saved you from your ship blowing up. We were dancing and then . . . Where are we?" Rose said, just now realizing what her surroundings were.

The other Pretty boy looked like he was choking back something.

"Looks like I am the furthest out of all of us." Mickey said.

"Th- That's not true." Whispered Pretty Boy 2.

"Oh, then where are you from, Doctor?" Mickey asked.

The 9th Doctor about choked. That's who he turns into. He snuck a glance at Rose. Well, no wonder.

Rose looked shocked. "Doctor? That's not the Doctor. The Doctor that I know isn't like that."

Pretty Boy 2's face crumbled for a second then he put his mask in place. Only the 9th Doctor caught it. What had happened to make him like that? He saw how the 10th Doctor was looking at Rose and almost seemed to be mentally trying to hold himself back. The 9th Doctor heaved an inaudible sigh. Now he knew why.

"What are you doing here Mickey? I thought you didn't want to travel with the Doctor." Rose continued. "And who is this?" She pointed over at the 10th Doctor. "Where's the Doctor?"

The 9th and 10th Doctor's winced. The 9th Doctor decided to help out his older self. "'M right here, Rose Tyler."

Everyone's heads whipped over to his arm chair. Rose's eyes lit up.

"Now, I'm from the furthest back from when we are. You all are ahead of me in the timeline. So, remember, no telling anyone anything about where you came from, what you are doing and so on. I'm from right after the Slitheen in Downing street." The 9th Doctor said.

"I just met Jack." Rose said.

"You know," The girl from earlier said getting up and stretching. "That was really entertaining. Thanks. Now, if all of you would-"

"Who are you?" interrupted Mickey.

The girl put her finger to her lips. "It's rude to interrupt. Didn't your gran ever teach you that?"

Mickey tried to talk but found he couldn't. He got scared and made frantic gestures with his hands.

"What did you do to Mickey?" Rose demanded. Rose stepped forward but was slightly pushed back by Jack, the 10th Doctor and the 9th Doctor who all stepped in front of her.

The girl sighed. "For the love of-. I'm nobody of importance. Just call me Blue. Now, I am doing something to help the Doctor. So sit down and shut up." She gestured to the chairs. "Don't all just sit down. I will place you where I want you to sit. You, Nine, you can sit back where you were."

The 9th Doctor went back to his seat against the wall.

"Why did she call you Nine? Doctor? What's going on here? I'm not sitting until I know everything. Who is that?" Rose pointed to the 10th Doctor. "Why did you call the Doctor Nine? And who exactly are you?"

Blue looked over at both Doctors. "Should I tell her or should you?"

The 9th Doctor said, "I'll tell her. She knows me better than him or you."

Rose had an expectant look on her face.

"Rose? There's this thing I do if I'm dying. I- I guess you can say I change my body. Change every cell in my body to someone else." The 9th Doctor explained.

Rose choked on a sob.

"This body is my ninth. That one over there must be my tenth. I only have 13 bodies. 12 regenerations." The 9th Doctor continued.

"S- so your saying that you die on me sometime in the future." Rose choked out.

"Yes." The 9th Doctor said. "For your guys sake we are calling me, Nine and him, Ten."

Ten looked like he wanted to reach out and touch Rose. He caught Nine's look though and pulled his hand back.

"So." Blue said as she clapped her hands together. "Let's see. Mickey, you can have that armchair over there. It reclines back just so you know. Jack, you can sit on the couch on the right side. Rose, you can sit in the middle of that couch, and Ten, you can sit either in the other arm chair or on the couch next to Rose." Blue gave the 10th Doctor a meaningful look. "Either option will always be open to you."

Ten nodded gratefully. He went and sat in the arm chair. If he sat next to Rose he wouldn't be able to hold himself back.

"Hey, Doc. What happened to your brown suit?" Mickey asked.

Both Doctor's looked up. The Ninth Doctor frowned when he saw what color his other self was wearing.

"I just thought a change would be good." Ten said brusquely. "Now, what are we doing here?"

Blue looked up. "We are helping you, Doctor. I have orders from way above you on time, that I had permission to do this. I am changing your timeline." Blue paused for the Doctor's' reaction. She wasn't surprised.

Ten and Nine both stood up. They leveled glares at her. "Who?" Demanded Nine.

"Who told you, you could do this? This is breaking every law of time there is. I demand to know who?" Ten yelled.

Blue's eyes flared with blue fire. She spoke something in a high musical voice. Both Doctor's froze when she spoke it. "Now sit down Theta."

"How . . how do you know that name?" Ten stammered.

Blue sighed impatiently. "I have already told you. Now sit down so I can explain to the others."

The Doctors sat down.

"Thank you. As I was saying, I am changing the Doctor's timeline. There are things that should have never happened. Some things that hadn't happened, and some things that will change. We are going to watch TV. I've been to other worlds-" Blue paused as she heard Ten's breathing hitch. "Very interesting other worlds. You might even call them parallel worlds." She laughed quietly to herself. "And in all of them I had come across, I finally found the one I was looking for. It is called the World Between Worlds. Basically, every other world is either a book or a TV show to them. Including this world. It's a TV show called Doctor Who. We are going to watch it. It starts when Nine met Rose. It is still going strong in that world. So far they are up to the 12th Doctor. They are making more as we speak. I believe the 12th Doctor had just regenerated. Anyway, we are watching it. Just let me que it up." Blue pulled a remote out of nowhere. She pressed a button and a flatscreen TV rolled down from the ceiling. The menu already pulled up.

"Where did you pull that remote from?" Jack asked. "You don't have pockets."

Blue winked at him. "Wouldn't you like to know."

She pressed play all on the screen. The lights dimmed and the show started.

 _ **The screen opens on the time vortex. We see the TARDIS spinning around in it while music plays. BBC Appears on the bottom of the screen**_.

"What's BBC stand for?" asked Rose.

"British Broadcasting Corporation. Since this mostly takes place in the UK the British people have the rights and claims to it." Blue explained.

 _ **The Tardis continues in the time vortex and we see a name pop up. Christopher Eccleston.**_

"Who's-?" Mickey starts.

"The Doctor." Blue interrupts.

Mickey looks offended.

"Not so nice is it, Mickey." Blue said smugly. "Anyway, they have actors and actresses play you guys. They are remarkably close to your guy's looks. We have Christopher Eccleston as the Ninth Doctor. We have Billie Piper as Rose. Noel Clarke as Mickey. John Barrowman as Jack, he's gay by the way. Only pretends to like girls. Oh, on one occasion he kisses David Tennant who is the Tenth Doctor. And Camille as Jackie." Blue said, ignoring Ten blushing and stuttering and Jack's smug look.

Blue presses play again.

 _ **The Tardis flies through the time vortex as as the name Billie Piper pops up followed by a sign that says Doctor Who on it. Followed by the words Rose by Russell T Davies.**_

"Rose gets an episode named after her?" Jack asked, huffing.

"Don't worry, Jack. When you come in, you get two whole episodes dedicated to you." Blue consoled.

Jack cheered. "Yes."

Blue pressed play.

 _ **The screen blacks out and opens again on a picture of the moon in space. The view turns until they are looking at the Earth. It zooms in until it reaches Rose's alarm clock which is reading 7:30 am. Rose shuts it off and gets up. Her hair a mess and she is surrounded in blankets.**_

Ten smiles softly at the familiar sight. He hoped that Rose falling would be something that he can change. He doesn't notice Nine and Rose looking at him.

"Interesting hairdo Rosie." Jack said, laughing. "I can't wait for all of the dirt and stuff I will get on you, the Doc, and Mickey Mouse over here."

A pillow smacked him in the face. "Oi. Be nice." Rose said.

"Oh, come here, Rosie." Jack was reaching to pull Rose into his side when he caught the looks on both Nine and Ten's face. He held his hands up and backed off.

Blue sighed. "Can I press play now? We have at least four seasons of thirteen episodes each to get through. Not counting the Christmas specials I want to do."

Everyone nodded.

"Good." Blue pressed play on the remote.

 _ **We see Rose getting out of bed. Next we see Rose grabbing her bag. We also see Jackie drinking something on the couch.**_

Ten smiled sadly. He hopes Jackie has a good life.

Nine watched his older self sadly. Jackie, too? He sighed. He will change that, at least. For Rose. Not for any other reason.

 _ **Rose kisses Jackie on the cheek, grabs her keys and leaves the flat, calling "Bye." as she goes.**_

" _ **See you later." Jackie calls back. Jackie grabs the phone from in front of her.**_

 _ **Rose heads down the stairs of the Powell Estate.**_

 _ **We have a view of London stopping at a bus as Rose hops off of it. We now see Rose running into a store that says Henrik's Sale on a banner above it. Rose is now folding shirts.**_

 _ **Another view of London and we stop on a fountain where Mickey and Rose are having lunch.**_

"You know, it's weird to see yourself on the screen." Mickey says.

Rose nods. "I know."

 _ **Mickey messes around with Rose and takes a huge bite out of his sandwich. Mickey dances and Rose is laughing.**_

Ten sighs softly. _She's beautiful._ He thinks before catching himself.

 _ **Mickey and Rose kiss before going their separate ways.**_

 _ **Rose is folding more shirts.**_

 _ **A voice over an intercom announces that the store will be closing in five minutes. Another view of London then Rose is seen walking out of the store. A security guard stops her with an "Oi." and by shaking a bag full of money.**_

 _ **Rose takes it and runs for the lift. The doors close and we see it going down the ramp. The doors open on the basement floor. Rose steps out and looks both ways before calling out. "Wilson?" Rose walks toward the left. "Wilson, I've got the lottery money. Wilson?" Rose knocks on a blue door that has a nameplate that says 'H.P Wilson C.E.O.'**_

" _ **Wilson, you there?" Rose pulls on the door handle. "Look, I can't hang about because they're closing the shop." Rose rubs her nose. "Wilson?" She calls. "Oh, come on." She looks ahead of her before hearing a clattering sound from behind her. She turns her head toward the sound. "Hello?" Rose starts walking towards the sound.**_

"Oh, the human race, so curious." Nine says.

Rose laughs. "I thought we were all 'stupid apes.'" She said mimicking his Northern accent.

"Oi. I don't sound like that." Nine said mock offended.

"Yeah, you do Doc." Jack said.

Nine glared at Jack behind Rose's back. 'Hand's off the Blonde.' was what his look said.

Jack sighed. He was used to that glare but he still listened to it.

Blue turned back on the show.

" _ **Hello? Wilson, it's Rose." She's walking further towards the sound. "Hello? Wil-Wilson?" Rose sounds less sure of herself now. She turns toward a red door and pushes it open. She walks into a dark room and flips on the lights. "Wilson?" She calls. She walks further into the room. She walks past a bunch of shop dummies. "Wilson?" She yells. She walks over to another red door and reaches to open it. In the background we see the first red door slam shut. Rose runs for the door. She pulls on the handle several times. "Are you kidding me." She says. A noise happens and Rose turns around, a little bit scared. "Is that someone mucking about?" She walks back into the room past more dummies. "Who is it?"**_

 _ **A shop dummy looks after her as she passes.**_

"That's creepy." Jack says. "So, this is how you two meet. Exciting. Don't you think Doc." Jack winks at Ten.

Ten smiles sadly. "Yeah." He says in a quiet whisper.

"What's wrong with you Doctor? You're not usually like this." Mickey asked in no way concerned. Not at all.

Ten stiffened. He had forgotten that there was somebody here that knew him from before. He put on a slightly manic smile. "I'm fine Mickey."

"No, you're not. What happened?" Mickey pressed.

"Mickey?" Ten said. "Drop it." He glared at him.

Mickey held up his hands. "Fine. We will be talking later."

"You will know eventually." Blue said. "We will see what happens to make Ten like he is."

Nine winced.

"Please, I can change it, right? You can change it?" Ten pleaded.

Blue nodded. "She can. That's why I'm doing this. That's one of those things that are meant to change."

Ten sighed in relief. "Thank you."

Nine looked suspicious. He spoke in Gallifreyan to Ten that they will talk later.

Ten nodded.

Blue pressed play.

 _ **Rose turns at the sound of plastic. The dummy moves out of the shadows into the light. Rose backs up. "You got me. Very funny." She says pointing at it shakily.**_

 _ **More dummies start moving, following Rose as she backs up. "Alright, I got the joke." Rose keeps backing up. "Who's idea was this? Is it Derek's? Is it?" Rose backs up further.**_

Mickey and Jack are on the edge of their seats in suspense.

 _ **More and more dummies are moving towards Rose. Rose ducks and turns to the side of the room. "Derek is this you?" Rose backs up and trips over a box. Rose backs up until she's next to a door. The dummies raise their hands to chop Rose in half. Rose gasps. We then see two hands as they clasp together. They are the Doctor and Rose's hands.**_

" _ **Run." The Doctor says.**_

Ten sniffs a little.

"Alright, Ten? What's up with you?" Mickey says, grabbing the remote out of Blue's hands and pressing pause.

Ten looks up. He smiles slightly. "I'm fine."

"No. You aren't." Mickey says forcefully. "You may think I'm a tin dog but that only means I observe well. I know you. You usually are talking a million miles an hour. You wouldn't be acting like this unless something tragic has happened. Now, I'll ask again, what happened?"

Ten looks pleadingly at Blue.

Blue looked away. "I'm keeping out of this. But, think of it this way, the sooner you tell, the sooner you can-"

Ten cut her off. "You can stop right there, Blue." Ten thought for a moment. "I can change this? Absolutely change it? Nothing bad will happen if I say?" Ten asked Blue.

Blue nodded. "As I have said before, they will see it. It might be better for you to say now than to keep it bottled up and have it all explode when you have to see it again."

Ten exhaled. "Rose-. I lose Rose."

Rose gasps. "Do I?"

Ten shakes his head. "No. You don't die. Nor do I leave you behind." He adds on. "As Blue has said there are parallel worlds. We end up falling through to one where Pete doesn't die. His schemes work and he is really wealthy. That world's Jackie and Pete don't have kids though. My old enemy, Cybermen,"

Nine hisses a breath out between his teeth. "Don't tell me . . . Does she?"

"Oi! Big ears, if you were listening I said she doesn't die." Ten said roughly.

"Technically, that's not dying." Nine pointed out.

Ten glares at him.

"Sorry. Continue." Nine said, softly.

"Cybermen attack in that world. They end up getting that world's Jackie. Rose, Mickey, and I, along with Parallel Mickey, who's name is Rickey, Parallel Pete, Jake, a friend of Rickey's, and Angela Pierce defeat them. We managed to save London, but there were more factories in that world. Rickey and Angela end up dying. Mickey stays behind as a replacement for Rickey. Anyway, Rose and I escape that world. Until Torchwood-" Ten spit the word out like it was acid. "Found a breach between the worlds. They messed with it until a prison ship full of daleks came through. Cybermen started leaking through as well. They fought each other. I managed to send them back into the Void. But Rose and I were steeped in Void stuff. Torchwood had Magna clamps that she and I held onto, but." Here Ten's voice cracked. "A dalek hit the lever on Rose's side. Rose managed to get it back up, but she couldn't hold on." Ten was crying now. "She fell towards the Void. Parallel Pete caught her before she hit and took her to his world. I had to close the breach. I- I- I couldn't-"

Rose got up and went over to Ten. "Shhh." She ran her hand through his hair. Ten reached out and pulled her to him. "It's okay. I'm here." Ten cried quietly into her neck. "Come on, let's go sit on the couch." Rose pulled Ten to a standing position and walked him over to the couch. She pushed him down and sat next to him, curling up into his side. Ten pulled her closer so she was almost in his lap. He placed his head against hers. Rose nodded at Blue.

Blue snatched the remote out of a shell-shocked Mickey's hands and pressed play.

 _ **The Doctor pulls Rose through a door and towards a lift as the dummies chase them. The Doctor closes the lift doors as the dummies are closing in. The doors don't close in time. One of the dummies sticks its arm through the doors. The Doctor grabs it and pulls until it comes off. The doors finally close.**_

" _ **You pulled his arm off." Rose says in disbelief.**_

" _ **Yup." The Doctor says as he examines the arm. "Plastic." He says as he tosses it to Rose.**_

" _ **Very clever. Nice trick. Who are they, then? Students?" Rose said, still looking in disbelief at the arm. "Is this a student thing or what?"**_

" _ **Why would it be students?" The Doctor asks looking back at her.**_

" _ **I don't know." Rose says, breathlessly.**_

" _ **Well, you said it. Why students?" The Doctor says back.**_

" _ **Cause to get that many people dressed up and being silly, they got to be students." Rose explained her theory.**_

 _ **The Doctor turns to face her. "That makes sense. Well done."**_

" _ **Thanks." Rose said.**_

" _ **They're not students." The Doctor says flatly.**_

" _ **Whoever they are when Wilson finds them, he's going to call the police." Rose says as the lift slows to a stop.**_

" _ **Who's Wilson?" asks the Doctor.**_

" _ **Chief Electrician." Rose says back.**_

" _ **Wilson's dead." The Doctor says as the lift door open.**_

"Harsh, Doc." Jack said trying to lighten the mood.

"Shut it, Harkness." Ten mumbled into Rose's neck.

Jack raised his hands in surrender. "Sorry."

 _ **The Doctor leaves the lift.**_

" _ **That's just not funny. That's sick." Rose says as she follows The Doctor out of the lift.**_

 _ **The Doctor grabs Rose's shoulders. "Hold on. Mind your eyes." He says and pulls out his sonic screwdriver.**_

" _ **I've had enough of this now." Rose says as the Doctor sonics the lift controls. A blinding light flashes and Rose flinches back. "Who are you then?" Rose asks, angrily.**_

 _ **The Doctor just walks past.**_

" _ **Who is that lot down there? I said, who are they?" Rose yells as she runs after him.**_

" _ **They're made of plastic. Living plastic creatures." The Doctor says as he takes off down the corridor. He climbs some stairs as he says, "They're being controlled by a relay device on the roof, which would be a great big problem if I didn't have this." He waves a bomb at her. "So, I'm gonna go and blow it up and might very well die in the process." He says as he opens the outside door. "Don't worry about me, you go on, go on and have your lovely beans on toast." He says as he ushers her out the door. "Don't tell anyone about this or you're going to get them killed." The Doctor says as he closes the door.**_

 _ **Rose just stands there.**_

 _ **The door opens again. "I'm the Doctor by the way. What's your name?"**_

" _ **Rose." Rose says, in shock.**_

" _ **Nice to meet you Rose. Run for your life." The Doctor says, waving the bomb again.**_

 _ **The door shuts again. Rose just stands there.**_

"Stupid ape." Ten says fondly as he sits up. He still held Rose closer, but looser now. "Should've known even back then how jeopardy friendly you are."

"Oi!" Rose said and nudged him in the ribs.

Ten huffed out a laugh.

"I missed you." Ten said, his eyes shiney.

Rose softened. She pulled him even closer to her. She hadn't even met this him yet, and already he was so familiar. She looked over at Nine. He was watching them. "You okay?" She mouthed.

Nine nodded. "I'm fine. He needs you." He mouthed back. Nine turned back to the show, which was on pause.

When everyone was silent Blue started the show again.

 _ **Rose starts running. Rose keeps looking back as she runs around to the front of the store. Rose stops at the street and waits for a perfect time to cross. When it happens she runs across, almost getting hit by a taxi.**_

Nine and Ten flinch. "See, jeopardy friendly. You could've gotten killed." Nine said.

Ten winces.

"Bad choice of words, Doc." Jack whispers at him.

Nine looks over at Ten. "Sorry."

Ten nods. "It's fine."

 _ **Rose makes it across the street and turns to look at her job. She looks away then whips her head back as her shop explodes.**_

"Spectacular explosion Doc." Jack cheers.

 _ **Rose runs off after the explosion. She runs right past the TARDIS.**_

The Doctors beam at their ship.

 _ **The TV in Rose's flat is blaring the news. Jackie is on the phone saying, "I know it's on the Telly. It's everywhere. She's lucky to be alive." While handing Rose a cup of tea. "Honestly, it's aged her. Skin like an old Bible. Walking in now, you'd think I was her daughter."**_

Mickey laughs. "Jackie will never change."

Jack whistles. "Wow. I almost feel bad for you Rosie. But I know she was a good mother, so I don't, but just imagine the embarrassment you went through as a child."

Rose grimaces as she remembers. "Don't go there Jack."

Blue presses play.

 _ **The door opens as Jack says, "Oh here's himself."**_

 _ **Jackie's voice trails off into the background as Mickey comes in the room in a panic. "I've been phoning your mobile. You could've been dead. It's on the news." He walks over to Rose. "i can't believe it your shop went up."**_

" _ **I'm alright." Rose reassures as Mickey gives her a hug. "I'm fine. Don't make a fuss."**_

 _ **Mickey lets her go and moves to sit next to her. "What happened?"**_

" _ **I don't know." Rose said.**_

" _ **What was it, though, what caused it?" Mickey presses further.**_

" _ **I wasn't even in the shop." Rose says, putting her cup of tea on the table.**_

"Liar." Jack sings under his breath then yelps in pain as Ten slaps him on the head and Rose elbows him in the ribs. They look at each other, laugh and high five.

Nine looks on with an unidentified emotion in his chest. He'll have to examine that later. He pushed the emotion down and tuned back in in time for Blue to hit the button.

" _ **I was outside. I didn't see anything." Rose said.**_

 _ **Jackie came walking back into the room. "It's Debbie on the end. She knows a man on the Mirror. 500 quid for an interview."**_

" _ **Oh, that's brilliant. Give it here." Rose says sarcastically. She grabs the phone and hangs up. She slams it down on the table.**_

 _ **Jackie looks offended. "Well, you got to find some way of making money. Your job's kaput and I'm not bailing you out."**_

 _ **The phone rings again. Jackie hurriedly picks it up. "Bev, she's alive. I've told ya, sue for compensation." Jackie's voice again trails off as Mickey and Rose start talking again.**_

" _ **What are you drinking? Tea?" Mickey picks up Rose's cup and sets it on the table shaking his head. "Nah. Nah. That's no good. That's no good. You're in shock. You need something stronger."**_

" _ **I'm alright." Rose tries to refuse.**_

 _ **Mickey grabs her hand. "That's okay. You deserve a proper drink. We're going down to the pub. You and me. My treat. How about it?"**_

" _ **Is there a match on?" Rose asks knowingly.**_

" _ **No. No." Mickey defends himself. "I just think about you babe."**_

 _ **Rose nods. "There's a match on, ain't there?"**_

" _ **Well, that's not the point. But we could catch the last five minutes." Mickey says, now that he's been outed.**_

Nine frowns. That feeling is back and stronger. He tries pushing it down again. It goes down, but only a bit. He glances over at Ten and Rose and sees them sitting together on the couch. It was almost dangerously close to cuddling. The feeling roars back stronger.

Blue senses Nine's struggle and puts the show on pause.

She glances over at him and announces, "We are going to take a quick break. Ten minutes. Bathroom is through that door." She points towards a blue door in a corner. "Kitchen is through there." She now gestures towards an arch way. "And bedrooms are through there." She points to a hallway leading off into a circle room with seven doors around the wall. "These are your rooms. Jack's is the orange door. Mickey's is the green door. Rose's is pink. Nine's is the navy blue door. And Ten's is the Tardis blue door."

Nine immediately got up and went to his room. Jack and Mickey went to the kitchen. Ten reluctantly let Rose go as she got up to stretch.

"I'm just gonna go and check on him." Rose said. She hesitantly approached the navy door and gently knocked.

Ten sat there with Blue with a thoughtful look on his face. "You're hiding something. You're shielding yourself from me."

Blue looked about to respond when Ten said pleadingly, "Don't. Please don't. It's so lonely . . . just . . . don't. You're telepathic. I can tell. Just please, don't shield yourself."

Blue nodded and let down her shields a little. Ten sighed happily. "Thanks."

Jack and Mickey came back in the room with popcorn and other snacks.

Nine and Rose followed shortly.

When everyone was settled, Blue started the show again.

* * *

 ** _Tala_**


	2. Rose part 2

**_Hi. I don't own Doctor Who. That belongs to BBC. I always forget you guys don't have as much as me. Sorry._**

* * *

 _Jack and Mickey came back in the room with popcorn and other snacks._

 _Nine and Rose followed shortly._

 _When everyone was settled, Blue started the show again._

" _ **Go on then, I'm fine." Rose says, slapping Mickey on the chest. "Really. Go." Rose says, shaking her head. "Get rid of that." She ordered, pointing to the plastic arm on the chair.**_

 _ **Mickey hums and taps his lips. Rose rolls her eyes and sits up to give him a kiss. Mickey chuckles and pushes her down in the seat. Mickey moves to leave and Rose trips him. Mickey grabs the arm, laughing. "Buh-bye." Mickey says in a high pitched voice.**_

" _ **Bye." Rose waves.**_

 _ **Mickey pretends to choke himself with the arm as he walks out the door.**_

"Oh." Nine says. "That's why you didn't believe me."

Rose nods. "Uh-huh."

"Thanks a lot Rickey." Nine snarks at Mickey.

Mickey ignores him. "You know, I actually prefer Ten to you. He's a lot nicer." Mickey says teasingly.

Nine rolls his eyes.

"What are you guys talking about?" Jack asks.

"You'll see." Blue said and pressed play.

 _ **Rose watches the TV as the news report continues.**_

 _ **We see a view of the Estates as someone is arguing. Mickey walks past carrying the arm. He tosses it into the bin. We follow the arm into the bin and zooms into the darkness.**_

 _ **Rose's alarm pops up. It says 7:30 am. Rose turns it off. Rose looks blearily around then lays back down, rolling over and sitting up.**_

" _ **There's no point in getting up Sweetheart. You got no job to go to." Jackie's voice is heard throughout the room.**_

 _ **Rose falls back down on her bed.**_

" _ **There's Finches." Jackie says as she comes into the dining room. "You could try them. They've always got jobs."**_

 _ **Rose is staring straight ahead. "Oh, great. The butchers." Rose rolls an apple in her hands.**_

" _ **Well, it might do you some good. That shop was giving you airs and graces." Jackie leans forward in her chair at the table. "And I'm not joking about compensation. You've had genuine shock and trauma." Jackie continues while getting up from her seat. "Ariana got two thousand quid off the council just because the old man behind the desk said she looked greek."**_

 _ **Rose looks confused.**_

" _ **I know she is greek. That's not the point. It's a valid claim." Jackie keeps talking.**_

Nine sighs. He hates domestics.

 _ **Rose just sits there listening to the TV When she hears the cat flap. Rose turns around to look at it. "Mum, you're such a liar." Rose says as she gets up. "I told you to nail that cat flap down, we're gonna get strays." Rose walks over to the door and kneels down.**_

" _ **I did it weeks back." Jackie defends.**_

" _ **No. You thought about it." Rose says picking up the nails from the ground, looking confused.**_

 _ **The cat flap moves again. Rose leans down further to cautiously tap on the flap. She opens the flap to see the Doctor on the other side.**_

"Boo!" Jack yelled.

Mickey and Rose jumped.

"Not funny, Captain Cheesecake." Mickey said.

Jack paused for a moment, then said, "That's Captain Beefcake."

Rose just threw a pillow at him. "That wasn't funny."

Ten glared at Jack because when Rose had jumped she accidently elbowed him in the ribs.

Jack looked confused at Ten. "What's with the look?"

Ten shook his head and said, "Nothing." He turned so he was facing the TV again.

Blue sighed inaudibly and pressed play.

 _ **Rose jumps up and opens the door.**_

" _ **What are you doing here?" The Doctor asks.**_

" _ **I live here." Rose replies.**_

" _ **Well, what do you do that for?" The Doctor asks another question.**_

" _ **Cause I do." Rose answers. "I'm only at home because someone blew up my job."**_

 _ **While she is talking the Doctor pulls out his sonic screwdriver. "Must've got the wrong signal." The Doctor says turning on his sonic for a moment. "You're not plastic are you?" He asks knocking on her forehead.**_

Jack and Mickey stare at Nine.

"What?" Nine asks.

"Nothing." The say in unison. They turn back to the screen.

" _ **No. Bonehead. Bye then." The Doctor turns to leave.**_

" _ **You. Inside. Right now." Rose says pulling on him so he comes in the door.**_

" _ **Who is it?" Jackie calls.**_

 _ **Jackie's in her room putting on makeup. Rose goes into the doorway. "It's about last night. He's part of the inquiry. Give us ten minutes."**_

" _ **She deserves compensation." Jackie says forcefully.**_

Nine and Ten groan and shake their heads.

"This has to be in here? We can't skip it?" Ten asks.

Blue shakes her head. "Nope. The only buttons on here is Play, Pause, and to bring down the TV and to turn it off. Sorry. No skipping. I agree with you though. This is going to be embarrassing." Blue had a wicked grin on her face.

"Something that embarrasses the Doctor? I think I'm gonna like this part." Jack cackled.

Rose looked thoughtful. Then she gasped. "She didn't?"

Ten nodded. "She did."

Rose looked disgusted. "I can't watch that. Please tell me we can skip it?" She begged.

Blue shook her head. "Sorry. No."

Ten pulled Rose into his chest. "Close your eyes." He whispered. Rose did as he requested. Ten placed his hands over her ears. He nodded at Blue to press play.

" _ **We're talking millions." The Doctor said fake seriously. He turned his head to look for Rose.**_

 _ **Jackie seems to have noticed him for the first time. She clears her throat and stands up.**_

" _ **I'm in my dressing gown." She says flirtatiously.**_

 _ **The Doctor looks back. "Yes. You are." He says completely oblivious.**_

" _ **There's a strange man in my bedroom." She tries again.**_

By this point Jack is choking on his laughter. Mickey is looking a mix between grossed out and amused. Nine is cringing away, not believing how oblivious he is. Ten is clutching Rose to his chest trying to not look at the screen, keeping his face buried in Rose's hair. Rose is clinging to Ten trying to block out the little snippets of sound she could hear slipping through Ten's hands. Blue is laughing just as hard as Jack, her face turning blue.

"Breathe Blue." Mickey said.

Blue stopped laughing and sucked in a breath of air.

When Jack and Blue calmed down, Blue hit the remote button.

" _ **Yes. There is." Nine looks like it is slowly dawning on him.**_

 _ **Jackie sways back and forth. "Anything could happen."**_

 _ **The Doctor looked stunned for a moment the shook his head, quickly. "No." He says before walking further into the flat.**_

 _ **Jackie makes a face at his back.**_

Jack and Blue are laughing again. Mickey looks faintly green at that little bit. Rose tentatively peaks her head out of Ten's chest. "Is it over?" She asks.

Ten nods and removes his hands from her ears, bringing his face up as well. "Yeah. it's done."

Rose pulls back away from Ten, not noticing how his hands moved a bit forward as if to grab her, then back to his sides, clenching into fists.

Nine looks relieved it's over. "Am I really that oblivious?" He asked.

Jack, Mickey, and Rose nod, all saying some form of yes.

Nine and Ten looked offended. "You weren't supposed to say anything." Ten says.

Jack, Mickey and Rose all shrug.

Blue stifles a chuckle and presses play, canceling all of the noise in the room.

 _ **Rose is picking up things in the room. "Don't mind the mess." She says as she moves into the kitchen. "Do you want a coffee?"**_

" _ **Might as well, thanks. Just milk." The Doctor says as he stands in the main room.**_

" _ **We should go to the police." Rose says as the screen cuts back and forth from The Doctor in the main room to Rose making the drinks.**_

 _ **The Doctor picks up a magazine.**_

" _ **Seriously. Both of us." Rose continues.**_

 _ **The Doctor looks through the magazine. "That won't last. He's gay and she's an alien."**_

Blue is mouthing the words along with the Doctor on the screen. Mickey notices and snatches the remote out of her hands. He presses pause.

"Two things." Mickey starts. "One, how often have you watched this?"

Blue looks shifty. She mumbles a number.

"Can't hear you." Mickey says.

"I said, this episode . . . about six times." Blue said, her face red.

Everyone stares at her.

"What?" Blue got defensive. "I thought it was just a TV show until I was told otherwise. Now that I know, I don't watch it anymore unless necessary."

The others nodded slowly.

"And two?" Blue prompts Mickey.

Mickey shakes his head. "Two, there is too a fast forward button. It's right here." He shows everyone the remote.

Ten and Nine glare at Blue.

Blue chuckles nervously. "Surprise?"

Jack laughs. "You, know? I think I like you Blue."

Blue smirks. "Thank you." She reaches and tries to grab the remote that Mickey had. "Give it."

Mickey holds it out of her reach.

"Curse being short." Blue huffs as she leans to grab it.

Mickey stands up, holding the remote above his head. Blue gets up and tries to jump for it. "Gimmie."

"No." Mickey laughs, watching Blue trying to get the remote.

"Gimmie." Blue whines.

"On one condition." Mickey offers.

Blue stops jumping and looks thoughtful. "Okay." She nods. "What is it?"

"You will fast forward anything that is that disturbing from here on out." Mickey said.

Blue crossed her fingers. "Promise." She holds her hand out for the remote.

Mickey eyes her for a moment but hands over the remote anyway.

Blue cheers and sits down back in her arm chair. "Now. Back to the show."

"Quick question." Ten said.

Blue groans. "What?"

"How old are you?" Ten asked.

"That's a bit personal." Blue commented. "106." She mumbled.

"What!?" Rose yells.

"And you still act like a 13 year old." Mickey said.

"I thought you were 25?" Rose says in shock.

"Really? Thanks." Blue smiles happily. "Now, back to watching."

" _ **I'm not blaming you. Even if it was just some sort of joke that went wrong." Rose says as she grabs the sugar.**_

 _ **The Doctor grabs a book. He flips through it really fast. "Hmm. Sad ending."**_

" _ **It said on the news they found a body." Rose rambles on.**_

 _ **The Doctor picks up an envelope. "Rose Tyler." He says.**_

 _ **The Doctor spots himself in the mirror. "Ooh. Could've been worse. Look at the ears." He flicks his ears with his fingers.**_

 _ **Rose keeps talking in the kitchen.**_

" _ **Luck be a Lady." The Doctor sings as he spots some cards. He shuffles them one way.**_

" _ **If we are gonna go to the police, I want to know what I'm saying." Rose continues.**_

 _ **The Doctor shuffles the cards the other way and they go flying.**_

" _ **I want you to explain everything." Rose says**_

" _ **Maybe not." The Doctor said.**_

 _ **There's a rattling noise. "What's that then?" The Doctor asks, now focused on what he came there for. He walks over to the couch and kneels on it. "Have you got a cat?" He asks.**_

" _ **No." Rose says, confused, while pouring the drink.**_

 _ **The plastic arm from before shoot out from the back of the couch and clamps on the Doctor's throat.**_

 _ **The Doctor stumbles back as the arm chokes him.**_

"So that's what you guys were talking about." Jack shouted, making everyone jump and causing Rose to elbow Ten in the ribs again.

Ten grunted at the pain. Rose heard him and looked at Ten.

"That's twice now, Harkness. One more time and I swear I will-" Ten grumbled.

Blue jumped up and slammed her hand down on Ten's mouth. "Spoilers!" She shouted. Then she grinned. "I've always wanted to say that." She removed her hand from Ten's mouth with a shriek. "You licked me!"

Ten grinned.

" _You_ licked _me._ " Blue placed emphasis on the you and me.

Ten nodded. "Yes. I did."

Blue wiped her hand on Ten's suit.

"Oi." Ten cried out.

"Deal with it, you 906 year old child. It's your saliva anyway." Blue countered.

Ten huffed.

"Just be glad it wasn't your coat." Blue said.

Ten just glared at her. "Touch my coat and I will . . . will. I'll do something." He threatened playfully.

Blue laughed. "We shall see."

Rose looked hurt at this. That playful banter was her's and the Doctor's thing. She would have to think on this later. "Can we watch the show?" Rose asked impatiently.

Blue jumped. "Of course we can." Blue sat back down in her armchair, reclining it back. She lifted her arm and hit the button.

" _ **We did have but now they're just strays. They come in off the estate." Rose says as she pour the other cup full of the drink.**_

 _ **The Doctor is seen in the background trying to fight off the arm.**_

 _ **Rose walks into the room the Doctor is in. The Doctor is trying to catch her attention but Rose thinks he playing.**_

" _ **I told Mickey to chuck that out." Rose sighs. "You're all the same. Give a man a plastic hand." Rose sets down the cups. "Anyway. I don't even know your name. Doctor what was it?"**_

 _ **The Doctor finally throws the arm off of him. The arm hovers in midair and then flies at Rose's face. Rose yelps and backs up into a wall.**_

 _ **The Doctor runs towards Rose, trying to pull the arm off of her face. Rose is struggling.**_

 _ **The screen cuts back to Jackie blow drying her hair.**_

 _ **The Doctor pulls to hard on the arm, causing Rose and The Doctor to fall on the coffee table breaking it.**_

 _ **Rose pushes off the Doctor to fall on the couch.**_

 _ **The Doctor reaches into his jacket pocket to pull out the sonic screwdriver. The Doctor activates his sonic and the arm falls off of Rose's face. The Doctor flips through the settings on the sonic while the arm's fingers wave back and forth, trying to grab onto something. The Doctor finally finds the right setting and hurriedly places it against the hand turning it on in the process.**_

" _ **It's alright. I've stopped it. There you go, you see?" The Doctor says, tossing the arm to Rose. Rose jumps, catching the arm cautiously. "Armless." The Doctor jokes.**_

Jack groans. "Bad pun, Doctor."

" _ **Do you think?" Rose says, smacking him in the arm with the dummy arm.**_

Jack cheered. "You go Rosie."

 _ **The screen cuts to the staircase of the flats that Rose lives in.**_

" _ **Hold on a minute, you can't just go swanning off?" Rose says as she follows him down the stairs.**_

" _ **Yes I can. Here I am. This is me, swanning off. See you." The Doctor rattles off sassily.**_

" _ **But that arm was moving. It tried to kill me." Rose says, still following the Doctor.**_

" _ **Ten out of ten for observation." The Doctor snarks back.**_

" _ **You can't just walk away. That's not fair. You got to tell me what's going on." Rose says as they reach the bottom floor.**_

" _ **No I don't." The Doctor says as he opens the doors leading outside.**_

 _ **The Doctor examines the arm as Rose walks behind him saying, "Alright then, I'll go to the police."**_

"Rose!" Jack and Mickey shouted.

"He said if you went to the police you'd get people killed." Jack scolded.

"Yeah, listen to the Doctor." Mickey said. That tasted sour coming out of his mouth.

"It was a bluff." Ten muttered. He cleared his throat. Rose had moved away from him. She was sitting closer to Jack. Ten's fists were clenched in his pockets. "She was trying to get more information out of me. She didn't really mean it."

Nine just sat back quietly. He was observing everyone. Mickey, he could see, was older and more mature since he last saw him. Not quite where he was meant to be, but almost. Jack was difficult. His timelines grated on his senses. He was just wrong. It looked like older him had felt it as well. He kept shrinking away from him every time Jack moved an inch closer to him. Ten also had his hands in his pockets, no doubt clenching his hands to keep from pulling Rose back to him. He wondered how much he had to love her to be in agony, for Ten clearly was in pain, when Rose had fallen. Nine shivered at that. He pushed his mind to think on other things. Blue was watching him out of the corner of her eye. He wondered what species she was. She had telepathy, she was 106 years old, she had everything a Gallifreyan would have, but her powers. She had made Mickey go quiet with just the press of her fingers against her lips. Rose was moving closer to Jack, leaning into him to whisper something in his ear. Rose then pulled back and Jack laughed. Nine forced his thoughts away from the building jealousy, for he had worked out what that feeling was, towards the back of his mind.

Blue made a frustrated noise, snapping, Nine back to attention. "That's it! I'm done with this stupid remote. It gets exhausting have to look and point and push a button. I'm through!" Blue snapped her fingers and a blue fiery light flashed from her hands to the TV. "Now, whenever one of you makes a peep it will freeze. When it is quiet, it will play."

Silence fell in the room as everyone looked at Blue. The show started playing. No one was watching.

Blue made another frustrated noise and snapped her fingers again. "Okay, maybe a little different. Now it will play and pause whenever I snap my fingers. Much less difficult."

Everyone was still staring. "What?" Blue said.

"What are you?" Ten breathed.

Blue looked uncomfortable. "I can't tell you." She said, quietly. "Don't ask me to tell you, because I can't and won't." She said louder. "Pay attention." Blue snapped her fingers. The screen began to play.

" _ **I'll tell everyone. You said if I did that, I'd get people killed. So, your choice. Tell me, or I'll start talking." Rose said as she continued to follow the Doctor.**_

" _ **Is that supposed to sound tough." The Doctor says looking back at her.**_

" _ **Sort of." Rose says.**_

" _ **Doesn't work." The Doctor says back.**_

 _ **Rose is silent for a moment. "Who are you?" She asks.**_

" _ **I told you. The Doctor." The Doctor says, mildly annoyed.**_

" _ **Yeah, but . . . Doctor what?" Rose asks.**_

"That was a change." Ten comments.

Blue snaps her fingers.

"What was a change?" Mickey asks.

"Well, most people ask Doctor who. Guess why the show's called that. Rubbish name for a TV show. I'm guessing it doesn't say Doctor Who, that often." Ten started to ramble.

"Doctor." Rose called.

"Hmm?" Ten asked.

"You're rambling." Rose said.

"Oh, Right well, Rose asked Doctor what, not Doctor who." Ten said. "It was a change."

Blue snapped her fingers when everyone was quiet.

" _ **Just the Doctor." The Doctor replies, still walking.**_

" _ **The Doctor?" Rose asks incredulously.**_

" _ **Hello." The Doctor waves.**_

 _ **Rose rubs a hand across her face. "Is that supposed to sound impressive?" She asks.**_

" _ **Sort of." The Doctor answers.**_

" _ **Come on then, tell me, I've seen enough." Rose cajoles, skipping ahead to catch up with the Doctor's long strides. "Are you the police?" Rose asks suddenly.**_

"No." Ten answers. "That would be the Judoon. Well, not technically the Judoon. The Judoon are more like thugs that work for the police."

Blue snickers.

Nine frowns. "What's so funny?"

Blue stops and smiles innocently. "Just thinking of you working with the Judoon."

Jack bursts out laughing.

Nine and Ten looked offended.

"I could work with them if I wanted." Nine and Ten say at the same time.

Jack is now gasping for air. Even Mickey is now chuckling a little.

Rose huffs. What is so great about Blue that the Doctor is fawning over her? For in her eyes that is what is was. Rose doesn't realize she is glaring at Blue until she notices the quiet in the room.

Ten runs a hand through his hair and grumbles, "Not this again." He mutters.

Jack turns his body to Ten who flinches back. Jack frowns. "What's wrong with me?"

Ten sighs. "Not now, Jack."

"No! I want to know why everytime I move, you shift away." Jack argues. "Don't think I haven't notice! Everytime I move even an inch closer, you back away as if you are about to be sick. Tell me, Doctor, what is wrong."

Ten explodes, "You are! You are wrong! Everything is wrong with you! I can barely stand to be around you! He notices it as well." Ten gestures at Nine.

"Don't bring me into this. You don't see me moving away from him." Nine said back.

Ten huffs exasperated.

There is silence in the room as Rose looks from being concerned for the Doctor and glaring at Blue. Jack is looking hurt at Ten. Mickey is a mix between awkward and concerned a little, though he would never admit it. Nine just stares impassively at Ten. Ten is standing, alternating between staring back at Nine, flinching away from Jack and looking concerned for Blue and Rose.

"Well," Blue says, breaking the silence. "We are just going to take a quick break." Blue bolts up, grabs Rose by the wrist and marches for the kitchen. "Ten and Jack, there is another space through there." Blue waves her free hand and another door appears by the TV.

 _In the Kitchen with Rose and Blue._

When Blue and Rose are in the kitchen, Blue waves her hand again and a door that fits the arched doorway appears and slams shut. Blue lets go and moves to the pantry in the room. Blue hums and pulls out cheese flavored crackers, gummy worms, two packages of banana pudding, and a package of popcorn. "Want anything?" She asks Rose.

"No." Rose says shortly.

Blue shrugs and puts the popcorn in the microwave. While the popcorn is cooking, Blue says, "I don't see him that way."

"Huh?" Rose asks.

"I said I don't see him that way. Frankly, I find it disgusting. I see him as an older brother, or father figure." Blue expands on her statement.

Rose sighs in relief.

"Rose, I'm a hundred and six. I've been alone for forty of those years. I thought I was all alone. About six months ago, I found out that there is another person who has the same timeline as myself. I was ecstatic. A hundred and six years on our timeline is like a sixteen year old for you guys. I'm still young. I've been alone since I was about twelve or thirteen human years old. I finally found someone who would understand what it is like to outgrown everyone you've ever met. It . . . it's hard. And if you really want it," Here Blue let out a long breath. "I can help you."

"Help me with what?" Rose asked.

Blue's lips thinned in a line.

"That's all you can tell me, is it." Rose said, knowingly.

Blue nodded.

Rose shrugged and changed the subject. "You're really sixteen in human years."

Blue nodded.

 _Meanwhile . . . with Jack and Ten . . ._

Ten huffs and walks towards the door that Blue revealed, Jack hot on his heels.

Ten enters the room and spun around by the far wall, leaning his back against it with his hands in his pockets.

Jack stops in the middle of the room when Ten shifts nervously. Jack just stares at him, waiting.

Ten sighs and rubs a hand down his face. "Rose, she changed you. When I sent her away, she found a way back. She opened the heart of the TARDIS and absorbed the time vortex. She became Bad Wolf. Bad Wolf turned all the daleks to dust, killed the Emperor and brought you back to life. Permanently." Ten mumbled the last part.

"Excuse me?" Jack asked. "Did I hear that right? Permanently? Can you expand on that?"

Ten rubbed the back of his neck. "You're a fixed point in time. You can't die. You can try, but you will always be brought back. I'm sorry, but looking at you grates on my time senses. You feel weird and wrong. I can't explain it better."

Jack was quiet. "You left me, didn't you. You left me behind."

Ten didn't say anything.

Jack huffed, hurt and angry. He turned around and punched the wall. "Why?" He asked in a small voice. "After everything we did, why?"

"I died that night. Rose was dying. I took the time vortex from her and put it back. It caused me to regenerate. You could say, I died for her. You were already like this when I did it. My senses were weaker at that point. I was regenerating. I couldn't handle having you there as well. I lied to Rose, when she asked. I knew she would keep asking and even make me go back, so I told her you were rebuilding the earth." Ten said.

Jack gave a bitter snort. "Sure." Jack turned and stalked out of the room.

Ten sagged against the wall. He scrubbed his hands down his face and groaned. He destroyed a friendship, all because he couldn't handle a little grating on his senses. He turned around and followed Jack's example by punching his fist into the wall.

"Man, I'm gonna have a problem with all you men and destroying my walls when you guys are upset, aren't I?" Blue asked, leaning against the doorway.

"Go away, Blue." Ten grumbled.

"No." Blue said, defiantly. "I don't think you should be alone, right now. I know you want to, but you shouldn't."

"Blue." Ten warned. "You, young lady are pushing my buttons."

Blue wrinkled her nose. "I haven't been called that in a long time. Now come on, movie time."

Ten's back tensed, he was still facing the wall.

Blue tentatively walked forward. She flung her arms, around his waist. "If you're not going to look at me properly, than I will have to do this."

Ten tensed up even further.

Blue sighed into his back. "It was his time to go. He had other things that needed to be done. He couldn't have done them if he was still with you. You have to understand. Sometimes, we need to go away to come back. We need space to figure out what to do. You gave him a start in the right direction. Now wait for a few more months and maybe the TARDIS can block him while he is near you. You might be able to bring him back, or you might not, but you gave him a new direction and path in the world. I think you will be surprised and shocked at who he becomes in the future. Now can we please go watch the movie, please, please, please."

Ten's head dropped down to his chest. "You're not going to stop until I say yes, are you?"

Blue's eyes twinkled. "Nope. Besides, I got you something special outside this door."

Ten smiled, though she couldn't see it.

Blue let go of him and he spun towards her. "Then, Blue, Allons-y."

Blue hooked her arm into his and pulled him, laughing into the main room.

Ten looked uneasily over at Jack, who was sulking over in an armchair. Then, he noticed the snacks. Mickey had more popcorn. Jack was munching on gummy worms. Rose had a half eaten bowl of cheese crackers next to her and Nine was eating banana pudding. Ten lit up. "Is that banana pudding?" He asked Blue excitedly.

Blue laughed. "Yup. There is a bowl waiting for you over by your seat." Before she even finished the sentence, Ten was headed straight for the pudding.

Blue laughed again, then plopped down next to Rose, who was sitting, next to Ten, on the couch.

"Movie?" Blue asked. There were several nods around the room. Blue got ready to snap, then looked over at Rose. Blue frowned. "Roooose." She whined. "Those were mine." She feebly reached for the food.

Rose held the food out of reach. "Well, now they are mine. Go get your own."

Blue's lower lip quivered. "But they were mine."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Go." Rose pointed to the kitchen.

Blue huffed and slunk off to the kitchen. She came back with a huge mixing bowl full of the crackers. She stuck her tongue out at Rose.

Rose's eyes were wide.

Blue shrugged and snapped her fingers. The TV blared to life.

" _ **No." The Doctor said. "I was just passing through. I'm a long way from home."**_

" _ **But what have I done wrong? How come those plastic things keep coming after me?" Rose asks.**_

"Think a bit highly of yourself there, Rose?" Blue smirked.

Without looking, Rose smacked Blue on the arm.

Blue shrieked. "Fudge! That hurt!" Blue had actually cussed, we just covered it in fudge.

Ten and Nine looked over at her. "Language." Nine scolded.

"Watch your mouth, young lady." Ten added in.

Blue grumbled.

"What was that? I must be getting deaf in my old age." Ten smirked.

"I said, what is with old men and cursing." Blue hollered.

Ten winced at her loudness.

"Was that loud enough for you now?" Blue had added on something in that musical voice again. She called him a certain name.

Ten and Nine's eyes got wet. They replied back in the same language.

Blue nodded and smiled secretly. When everyone was focused back on the TV Blue snapped her fingers.

" _ **Oh, suddenly the entire world revolves around you. You were just an accident. You got in the way, that's all." The Doctor told her.**_

" _ **It tried to kill me." Rose emphasised.**_

" _ **It was after me, not you." The Doctor argued back. "Last night, in the shop, I was there, you blundered in, almost ruined the whole thing. This morning, I was tracking it down, it was tracking me down." The Doctor examined the hand in his grip. He switched which arm he was carrying it with. "The only reason it fixed on you was 'cause you've met me."**_

" _ **So what, you're saying is the entire world, revolves around you." Rose threw back at him.**_

" _ **Sort of, yeah." The Doctor says.**_

" _ **You're full of it!" Rose exclaims.**_

" _ **Sort of, yeah." The Doctor repeats.**_

" _ **But, all this plastic stuff, who else know about it?" Rose gestures with her hands.**_

" _ **No one." The Doctor says tersely.**_

" _ **What?" Rose asks. "You're on your own?"**_

 _ **The Doctor pauses for a moment before replying, "Well, who else is there? I mean, you lot, all you do is eat chips, go to bed and watch telly, while all the time, underneath you, there is a war going on."**_

 _ **Rose reaches across him and grabs the plastic hand. "Okay." She says, "Start from the beginning."**_

 _ **The Doctor makes a face and the screen cuts to show them from a distance, still walking.**_

" _ **I mean, if we are going with living plastic, and I don't even believe that, but if we do, how do you kill it?" Rose says.**_

 _ **The screen cuts back to the two as they are now in a different part of the Powell Estate.**_

" _ **The thing controlling it projects life into the arm. I cut off the signal, dead." The Doctor explains simply.**_

" _ **So that's radio control?" Rose asks.**_

" _ **Thought control." The Doctor corrects. "Are you alright?" He asks suddenly.**_

" _ **Yeah." Rose says absently. "So, who's controlling it then?" Rose continues thinking.**_

"Good job, Rosie." Jack praises. He still didn't know how to feel about what the Doctor did and how to act around him. But, just because he had a falling out with the Doctor, doesn't mean he had a falling out with Rose.

Rose smiles at him. "Thank you Jack." She says.

Blue snaps her fingers. "Quick break. I gotta go to the bathroom." Blue jumped up and went into the door in the corner.

* * *

 ** _*Tala*_**


	3. Rose part 3

**_Hi. I don't own Doctor Who. I, however, do own a little Ten figuring with about 5 baby Andipose. Enjoy._**

* * *

 _Blue snaps her fingers. "Quick break. I gotta go to the bathroom." Blue jumped up and went into the door in the corner._

Blue hurried back to her seat. "Done." Blue snapped her fingers before anyone could say a word.

" _ **Long story." The Doctor brushes off.**_

" _ **But what's it all for?" Rose asks, confused, as the Doctor and her round a corner. "I mean, shop window dummies? What's that about? Is someone trying to take over Britain's shops?" Rose asks, mock serious.**_

 _ **The Doctor and Rose laugh and the Doctor says, "No."**_

 _ **Rose agrees.**_

" _ **It's not a price war." The Doctor adds.**_

Everyone in the room chuckles a little at that.

Jack rolls his eyes. "Even back then, huh Blue?"

Blue nods. "You know how bad it was with you?"

"Yeah?" Jack answers.

"Times that by ten after he regenerated." Blue continues.

Jack pales. "Y-yeah?"

"Yeah, that's not even close." Blue says with finality.

Jack chokes. "We have to watch that?" He demands.

"Yup. Don't worry, it's not for another 12 and a half episodes." Blue consoles.

Jack breathes heavily. "Ok. I'm good."

"Good." Blue snaps her fingers.

 _ **The Doctor and Rose continue to laugh until the Doctor turns serious. "They want to overthrow the human race and destroy you."**_

 _ **Rose just looks at him.**_

" _ **Do you believe me?" The Doctor asks.**_

" _ **No." Rose says.**_

" _ **But you're still listening." The Doctor points out.**_

 _ **Rose stops. "Really, though, Doctor. Tell me, who are you?" Rose asks softly.**_

 _ **The Doctor stops and turns his head back towards her. He smiles for a bit then asks, "Do you know like we were saying about the earth revolving?"**_

 _ **The screen cuts to Rose just standing and then back to the Doctor, who was walking closer to her. "It's like when you were a kid. The first time they tell you the world's turning and you just quite can't believe it because everything looks like it is standing still."**_

 _ **The Doctor is right next to Rose now. The screen shows Rose looking at the Doctor.**_

" _ **I can feel it." The Doctor says. The Doctor takes Rose's hand. "The turn of the earth. The ground beneath our feet is spinning at a thousand miles an hour, and the entire planet is hurtling around the sun at sixty seven thousand miles an hour. I can feel it. We're falling through space, you and me, clinging to the skin of this tiny little world, and if we let go . . ." The Doctor drops her hand, realizing how lost he had gotten. "That's who I am. Now forget me, Rose Tyler. Go home." The Doctor grabbed the hand from her, turned around and walked off.**_

 _ **Rose took a few steps after him. We saw the TARDIS when the screen cut back to the Doctor.**_

 _ **Music played in the background.**_

"Hold on, that sounded like . . . is that the TARDIS singing?" asked Nine.

Blue nodded. "That's what most people think it is. I don't know for sure."

Nine looked thoughtful but doesn't say a word.

"It's beautiful." Rose breathes.

"Yeah, I agree." Blue nods.

 _ **Rose walks away and the screen cuts between Rose and the Doctor who was just reaching the TARDIS.**_

 _ **The screen is back on Rose, who is walking. There is a wind shown on the screen and we then hear the sound of the TARDIS taking off.**_

 _ **Rose looks up and turns around curiously. She runs back towards where she left the Doctor. But she is too late. The Doctor is gone. Rose shields her eyes from the sun, still looking. The screen cuts from where the TARDIS was and Rose, who turned her back and walked away.**_

 _ **The screen shows a door in a room. There is knocking on the door. Mickey is shown coming to the door.**_

" _ **Hey, hey, there's my woman." Mickey says as he gets the door. "Kit off." He says as he smacks her bum.**_

Ten clenches his fists at that and squirms uncomfortably.

Nine glares at the screen, not moving his eyes from it.

Mickey shifts nervously.

" _ **Shut up." Rose says. They share a kiss.**_

" _ **Coffee?" Mickey offers.**_

" _ **Yeah, only if you wash the mug. And I don't mean rinse, I mean wash. Can I use your computer?" Rose says as she walks behind Mickey to the kitchen.**_

Everyone wrinkles their nose at Mickey's flat.

"That's gross." Jack says. "You really live like that?"

"Not anymore." Mickey gets defensive. "It gets cleaner."

Blue cuts in to prevent a fight. "We trust your word. Now can I continue. We are about halfway through this episode."

Everyone nods.

Blue snaps her fingers.

" _ **Any excuse to get in the bedroom." Mickey is saying as he enters the kitchen. "Don't read my emails!" He yells as an afterthought.**_

 _ **The screen shows Mickey's bedroom and Rose sitting at his computer. The screen shows the computer screen at Rose types in DOCTOR in the search engine.**_

"Not going to work." Nine scoffs. "You can't find me online."

Ten hums but says nothing.

"What?" Nine asked.

"Oh, me? Nothing." Ten says.

"No, seriously, what?" Nine asked again.

Ten makes a dismissive noise. "You'll find out."

Nine about chokes. "You mean you can find me on the internet?"

Ten waves his hand. "Watch and find out, Big Ears."

"Don't go calling me names, Pretty Boy." Nine glares back.

Blue hops up during the argument and plops down in an armchair next to Jack. Jack had been upset about certain things lately and Blue wanted to help. "Hey, Jack?" Blue got his attention.

"Hmm?" Jack hummed.

"If Nine hits Ten, does that count as self harm or what?" Blue asked, curiously.

Jack choked on his laughter. "Geeze, Blue, you're a gem."

Blue smirked, victoriously. "Got you to laugh, didn't I?"

There was quiet in the room. Blue looked up from her big bowl of crackers and saw that everyone was staring at her. "I didn't do it." She yelped.

Ten and Nine sighed and shook their heads. "We were only waiting for you to do whatever you do to get it started again."

Blue flushed. "Sorry."

Jack was still laughing. Blue elbowed him in the ribs. "Not funny." She mumbled, as she snapped her fingers.

 _ **Rose clicks search and 17,700,000 results pop up.**_

 _ **Rose huffs and types in DOCTOR LIVING PLASTIC. She clicks search and 55,300 results pop up. Rose tries one more time and types in DOCTOR BLUE BOX. 493 results pop up.**_

 _ **Rose clicks on the first result.**_

Nine scoffs. "I have got to do something about that."

"We already did." Ten says. "About right after the Slitheen. Mickey helps us out."

Nine nods. "Good. I don't like the fact that anyone could find me online."

They both nod at each other and then look over at Blue and Jack who were snickering.

"Oi. What's wrong with the two of you?" Nine asked, annoyed.

Blue and Jack immediately tense and shoot him innocent expressions. "Nothing." They chorus.

Ten scoffs, a little jealous at how Blue was now with Jack. "The day Jack Harkness turns innocent is the day I marry Queen Elizabeth."

Blue snorts.

Ten looks at her inquiringly.

"Nothing. It's just . . ." Blue trails off.

Ten pales. "You mean?"

Jack is choking on his laughter.

Nine looks grumpy. "Well, it would be you who does it."

Mickey laughs. "You mean, he, the Doctor, marries the Queen."

Rose smirks. "Well, he is quite dashing, don't you think Blue?"

Nine and Ten make choking sounds.

Ten rubs a hand over his eyes. "How do I get myself into these things?"

"To be fair, you thought she was a zygon. You said they are good kissers." Blue says, mischievously.

Ten and Nine are spluttering.

Jack is hooting with mirth. "We have got to watch that episode." Jack gasps between chuckles.

Blue smirks. "Maybe. Now back to this episode." She snaps her fingers.

 _ **Rose stares at the screen for a minute.**_

 _ **The screen cuts to a yellow bug driving down a nice street.**_

" _ **You're not coming in." Rose says as she unbuckles her seatbelt. "He's safe. He's got a wife and kids."**_

" _ **Yeah, who told you that?" Mickey points out. "He did." He answers himself. "That's exactly what an internet lunatic murderer would say."**_

Blue and Jack stare at Mickey. They scoot further away from him. "I think he watches too much TV." Blue stage whispers.

"Oi." Mickey throws some popcorn at Blue.

Blue sticks her tongue out at Mickey. "I would return fire but my cheese crackers are too valuable to commit homicide."

Mickey stares in disbelief. "You have a mixing bowl full of them."

"And," Rose adds. "You have half a pantry stocked with them."

Mickey stares at her, disturbed.

Blue grins, snaps her fingers and points at the screen. She squeals. "Did you see that move? I'm awesome."

"Blue, hush. We missed that part." Ten scolds.

Blue sighs. "Fine." She drags out. She swipes her hand to the left. "There."

"Hush." Several voices scolded her.

Blue huffed but remained silent.

 _ **Rose shakes her head at him and opened the car door. She gets out and slams it shut. She knocks on the side as she passes. Rose crosses the street to the right house.**_

 _ **Mickey huffs and sits back in his seat. We see a guy putting out the trash, giving Mickey a look, which Mickey returns.**_

 _ **We see Rose knocking on a door. The door is opened by a kid.**_

" _ **Um, hello. I've come to see Clive? We've been emailing." Rose says.**_

" _ **Oh." The kid says. "Dad." He calls back into the house. "It's one of your nutters." The kid gives Rose a half smile in apology.**_

" _ **Cool. Sorry. Hello." A heavy set guy comes to the door. "You must be Rose." He shakes Rose's hand. "I'm Clive. Obviously."**_

" _ **I'd better tell you now, my boyfriend is waiting in the car, just in case you're going to kill me." Rose tells him.**_

 _ **Mickey rolls down his window.**_

" _ **No. Good point." Clive says as he waves at Mickey. "No murders."**_

" _ **Who is it?" A female's voice calls out.**_

" _ **Oh, it's something to do with the Doctor. She's been reading the website." Clive calls back. To Rose he says, "Please come through. I'm in the shed." He gestures for Rose to come in.**_

 _ **Rose walks in, past Clive into the house.**_

" _ **She?" We see a woman come down the stairs with a laundry basket. "She read the website about the Doctor? She's a she?" She asks incredulously, as she shuts the front door.**_

"You know, Doc, that concerns me a little. You must have a lot of guys looking for you." Jack comments offhandedly before he realized who he was talking to and flinched back.

Blue noticed and said, "Well, we all know he's not straight."

Jack chokes. Mickey looks nervous. Rose is gaping and Ten and Nine are spluttering.

"Well, look at it this way, Nine lets Jack kiss him later on. And they both flirt. In the timeline we are watching, The Doctor marries a woman named River Song, who's past is the Doctor's future. They never meet in the right order, anyway, he kisses his father-in-law. And his mother-in-law. He claims that two of America's founding fathers fancied him. At his In-laws wedding, he dances with both the women and the men. He lets Shakespeare flirt with him. While talking to a future companion, he claims he had an android boyfriend." Blue lists off. "You cannot claim to be straight after all of that." Ignoring the Doctor's protests.

Ten pauses and thinks, then he shrugs. "I've never thought of it, but you might be right."

Nine splutters.

Blue shrugs. "It's mostly your eleventh self who does most of those things. Eleven seems to be a huge flirt."

Ten smirks. "Something to look forward to. Quick question, what do I look like?"

Blue clapped her hands twice and a picture of Eleven pops up.

Nine groans. "Great. Another pretty boy."

Ten stands up and walks around the image. He hums then turns to Rose. "What do you think? I'm still not ginger and I'm not entirely sure about the bow tie. I appear to be younger." Ten winks at Rose.

Rose smirks. "I will answer that when you actually turn into that person."

Ten pouts.

"Something to look forward to." Blue quips. "Now can we please finish this episode without any more interruptions. We are only halfway through and it has been around an hour and a half since I brought you guys here. These episodes are only 45 minutes at best."

Rose, Mickey and Jack looked shocked. "Really? It has been that long?" Mickey asked.

Blue nods. She then snaps her fingers quieting any other questions.

 _ **The screen cuts back to Mickey in his car as he gives a look at no one.**_

 _ **The screen cuts back to Clive's shed as his voice is heard saying, "A lot of this stuff is quite sensitive. I couldn't just send it to you. People might intercept it, if you know what I mean." Clive walks over to a shelf and grabs a folder. "If you dig deep enough, and keep a lively mind, this Doctor keeps cropping up all over the place. Political diaries," Clive says as he walks over to Rose. "Conspiracy theories, even ghost stories. No first name, no last name," Clive continues as he opens the folder on the table next to Rose. "Just the Doctor. Always the Doctor. And the title appears to be passed down from father to son,"**_

Nine and Ten snort.

Blue hushes them.

" _ **That's your Doctor there, isn't it?" Clive points towards the laptop in the room.**_

 _ **Rose looks closer.**_

 _ **The screen zooms in on the same website as before.**_

" _ **I tracked it down to the Washington public archive last year." Clive said. "The online photo is enhanced," Clive moves and pulls out a stack of pictures from a plastic bag. "But if we look at the original."**_

 _ **Clive moves one picture and places it in the back of the stack. He does this until the photo is at it's original picture. The picture is of President Kennedy.**_

" _ **November the 22nd, 1963. The assassination of President Kennedy." Clive explains. "You see?"**_

" _ **Must be his father." Rose murmurs.**_

Nine and Ten scoff. "Trust me, it is not my father." Ten says. Nine just looks down.

Blue gets up and walks over to Nine and places her hand on his arm. "It's not as you think."

Nine shakes her hand off and sinks lower in his seat. "All I can say is you do something, and it changes the outcome. I can't tell you what or even show you the episode, all I can do is give you hope. It is not as you think it is." Blue says firmly.

Nine just looks away.

Blue shrugs and plops back in her seat next to Jack. She tried. Blue snapped her fingers.

 _ **Rose leans in and studies the picture.**_

" _ **Going further back, April 1912." Clive walks off and brings back some more documents. "This is a picture of the Daniels family of Southampton and friend." Clive points to a figure standing next to a family. "This was taken the day before they were to sail to the new world on the Titanic. And for some unknown reason, they cancelled the trip and survived."**_

Nine and Ten looked sheepish as everyone stared at them.

Mickey, Rose, and Jack, shake their heads and focused back in.

" _ **And here we are 1883." Clive says as he reaches for yet another document. "Another Doctor."**_

 _ **The picture is a sketch of the Doctor in a small village with a volcano in the background.**_

" _ **And look, the same lineage. It's identical." Clive pauses for a moment. "This one washed up on the shores of Sumatra on the very day Krakatoa exploded." Clive starts speaking passionately. "The Doctor is a legend woven throughout history. When disaster comes he's there. He brings a storm in his wake. And he has one constant companion."**_

With each word Nine and Ten sunk lower and felt worse. Rose curled up with Ten and looked over at Nine who had Blue sitting in a bean bag next to him. Blue was not doing anything, just sitting next to him. Rose was about to say something when she noticed both Doctors' bodies relaxed.

Ten smiled gratefully at Blue. Nine gave her a small head nod.

" _ **Who's that?" Rose asked.**_

" _ **Death." On screen Clive responded.**_

Rose gasped. "Doctor! You know that isn't true."

Ten smirked sardonically. "Isn't it?"

"No." Came from everyone else in the room.

"Doc, without you and Rose I'd still be a con man living off of others' money and have no idea how amazing the universe is." Jack said passionately. Despite the fact he was hurt, he still cared about the Doctor.

"Without you, Doctor, I'd still be a weak scared man. You made me better. You showed me how much I could do." Mickey offered.

"Without you Doctor, I'd still be a shop girl from the Estates, still wishing for the stars and not being able to reach them. You helped me reach my dreams. Thank you." Rose said, sincerely.

"See, Doctor, you touch so many lives. I hope with you watching this, you will see how great you are." Blue whispered. "You feeling pain when everyone dies just shows how much you care. Never lose that. I know it hurts to eventually lose everyone, but just imagine how great their lives were for meeting you. You gave so many people hope and helped them achieve their dreams. You gave lots more excitement and adventure. Helped brighten their lives when their lives seemed dull. You are a great Time Lord. You are one of the best out there. I hope you can see that one day."

Ten gave a watery smile. "Thank you."

Nine nodded at everyone. He was brooding. While he acknowledged what everyone said, he wouldn't believe it until he saw proof.

Blue snapped her fingers.

 _ **The screen cuts to Mickey outside in his car. Mickey sticks his head out the window looking around. While Mickey is watching behind him, we see the trash can the the person we saw before put out, move towards Mickey.**_

 _ **Mickey notices and squints at it.**_

" _ **If the Doctor's back." Clive's voice is heard as the screen cuts back to him and Rose. "If you've seen him Rose, then one's thing for certain, we're all in danger."**_

 _ **The screen cuts back to Mickey sticking his head and shoulders out of the car window, watching the trash can carefully. The trash can moved closer. Mickey gets out of the car. He looks around and walks over to the trash can. He looks behind it and frowns. He carefully puts his hands on the lid. "Come on then!" He yells as he opens the lid, to reveal nothing inside.**_

" _ **If he's singled you out, if the Doctor's making house calls," Clive says as he gathers his papers. "Then God help you."**_

 _ **Mickey is back and he closes the lid to the trash can. He moves to pull away to see that his hands are stuck. He starts pulling away from the trash can. The trash can starts to growl.**_

"Uh . . . is that trash can growling?" Jack asked. "Did I hear that right?"

Blue nods. "Yup. You didn't get the whole living plastic memo?"

Jack opens his mouth to comment when Blue snaps her fingers, cutting him off. Jack playfully glares. Blue smirks at him.

 _ **The trash can snaps its lid. Mickey pulls as hard as he could and turns his back to get better leverage. The trash can snaps again and flips Mickey upward. Mickey falls into the can.**_

Mickey looks intently at the screen. He doesn't remember what happens after this and he wanted to find out how Rose handles it.

 _ **The screen shows the empty street. We zoom back in on the trash can and it burps.**_

 _ **The screen is back to Rose and Clive.**_

" _ **But who is he? Who do you think he is?" Rose asks.**_

" _ **I think he's the same man." Clive says gravely. "I think he's immortal. I think he's an alien from another world."**_

"He's actually the first one who ever came close." Ten comments.

 _ **Rose and Clive stare at each other for a minute.**_

 _ **The screen cuts back to Mickey's car. "Alright, he's a nutter. Off his head. Complete conspiracy freak." Rose says as she gets in MIckey's car. "You win." Rose sighs as she sits down.**_

 _ **We see a clearly plastic Mickey in the driver's seat.**_

Mickey looks down, hurt, as on screen Rose doesn't notice the fact that it isn't the real Mickey.

Blue hops up from her place by Nine and drags her bean bag chair to where Mickey is.

"The pair of them." Blue sighs. "Complete oblivious idiots."

Mickey nods in agreement.

Blue leans in closer to Mickey so he is the only one who hears her. "Just wait, in one of the episodes, the Doctor turns himself human. You can make fun of him then. He is a complete idiot when he is human. I actually had to force myself to watch that episode. Also it is two episodes that he is human."

Mickey smirks. "Thanks Blue." He mutteres.

Blue nods.

"Oi, what are you two whispering about?" Ten asked, a little jealous.

Blue and Mickey take one look at the Doctor and snicker.

"What?" Ten huffs. "What's so funny?"

Blue waves her hand and shakes her head. "Nothing." She gasps out.

Jack looks eager. "Do tell?"

Blue looks thoughtful for a moment, then stands up and whispers in Jack's ear.

Jack's face splits into a huge grin. "That, I gotta see." He smiles gleefully.

Blue nods. "You will. But not for a while, I am afraid. Those particular episodes are in season three, near the end."

"Blue." Ten says, a little hurt. "What are you doing?"

Blue glares at him. "Cheering up the people you and Rose seem to take for granted and hurt a lot."

Ten and Rose flinch back.

"You, Rose, Mickey is your boyfriend at that point in time. You were so focused on yourself that you missed seeing that the plastic Mickey wasn't the real Mickey. You didn't even noticed until the Doctor pointed it out. You, Doctor, you hurt Jack by taking him to see the wonders of the universe, showed him a better life, and just when he thought he had a family again, you left him." Blue snapped. Rose gasped with tears in her eyes. She hadn't known what happened to Jack. "On an abandoned space station, no one on board, no one to help him. You hurt him. On top of all of that, you lied to what Jack saw as his little sister, making him believe that she also didn't care about him. I am cheering them up. I am not angry with you or Rose, I am trying to help by pointing out where you went wrong." Blue snapped her head to look at Nine. "Don't make the same idiotic mistakes as he did." Blue ordered, motioning with her head to Ten. Nine nodded. "If this happens the same way around this time, you can always go away to regenerate then come back for him."

Rose moves out of Ten's embrace. "Why would you . . .?" Rose chokes out.

"Rose, I'm sorry, I-" Ten begins only to have Rose interrupt him.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to." Rose stands up and walks over to Mickey. "I'm sorry Mickey." Rose leans down and gives him a hug. "I'm so sorry." Rose then walks over to Jack. "Hey," Rose gave Jack a watery smile. "I apologize for not pushing more to come back for you."

"Hey, it's not you who has to apologize." Jack said, softly. Jack tugs Rose down into a hug. "But I accept anyway."

Rose stands up. She walks over to Nine. "Room for one more?" She asks him. Nine nods.

Blue claps her hand once and the chair that Nine was sitting on grows into a loveseat.

"Thanks, Blue." Rose says. Blue nods.

Ten looks down at the fact that Rose won't even look at him. He tried to look at Jack but the sickness from being around a fixed point reared its head.

Ten looks away.

There was a pause in the room, but when it looked like Ten wasn't going to say anything, Blue gave a hard puff of air through her nose and snapped her fingers.

" _ **What are we doing tonight?" Rose asked. "I fancy a pizza." Rose says, facing Plastic Mickey.**_

 _ **Plastic Mickey looks straight ahead as he says, "Pizza!" He makes a series of popping noises with his mouth then says, "Pizza!" again.**_

" _ **Or Chinese." Rose deliberates.**_

" _ **Pizza!" Plastic Mickey says again as he starts the car.**_

 _ **The car drives off in a wibbly wobbly pattern.**_

 _ **The screen then shows a full restaurant.**_

" _ **Do you think I should try the hospital? Suki said they had jobs going in the canteen." Rose says as we zoom in on Plastic Mickey's and her table. "Is that it then? Dishing out chips?" Rose keeps talking. "I could do A-levels. I don't know. It's all Jimmy Stone's fault."**_

Rose flinches at that. She was supposed to be better. Now she almost . . . no, not almost, has . . . treated someone else the same.

Mickey notices and was about to say it was okay, but then realized he wasn't okay with this. He was deeply hurt at the fact that Rose, his girlfriend, his once best friend, didn't even realized when he was taken and a fake was put in his place. It made him miss his Gran who would've realized it, even if she was blind.

" _ **I only left school because of him. Look where he ended up." Rose continues. "What do you think?" She asks the Plastic Mickey like she was just realizing he was there.**_

" _ **So where did you meet this Doctor?" Plastic Mickey asked getting his opportunity to talk.**_

" _ **Oh, I'm sorry, wasn't I talking about me for a second?" Rose snaps.**_

Mickey flinches back for a minute. Looking at it from a different perspective he could see how self-centered Rose was at times.

"Mickey, I'm sorry. I didn't realize how bad I was." Rose said with tears in her voice.

"I'm not going to say it's okay, because it isn't. I understand the home life you had as a kid. So, I understand but it's not okay." Mickey says to her.

Ten was still trying to look at Jack without being sick but it wasn't working.

Jack was feeling even more hurt on top of what he had been feeling before. Ten wouldn't even look at him. If Ten can't even say sorry, was it worth it. Was travelling with the Doctor even worth it if he can't even say sorry. Jack wasn't asking for a big deal of things. Just a simple sorry would do.

Ten flinched. Blue had caught that thought and had pushed it into the Doctor's head. He was trying.

In the meantime, while Jack and Ten were lost in their thoughts, Rose gotten up and was now sitting with Mickey.

Blue snapped her fingers when everyone was comfortable.

" _ **Because I reckon it all started back at the shop, am I right?" Plastic Mickey continued. "Was it something to do with that?"**_

 _ **Rose closes her eyes for a moment. She opens them and lies, "No."**_

" _ **Come on." Plastic Mickey caljoles.**_

" _ **Sort of." Rose divulges.**_

" _ **What was he doing there?" Mickey orders her to answer.**_

" _ **I'm not going on about it, Mickey." Rose says, firmly. "Really I'm not. I know it sounds dumb, but I don't think he's safe. He's dangerous."**_

Nine and Ten flinch.

"Is that what you really thought?" Ten asked.

Rose nods reluctantly. "At the beginning I did."

Ten looks down. He side looks a Jack. "Jack." He starts. "I . . . I'm sorry. I was - am a coward." He stumbles over his words.

Jack looks at him. "Can you handle me? Can you honestly stand to be around me?"

"I can try." Ten says firmly.

Jack nods. "Then I accept your apology."

They turn back to the screen.

Blue tosses something to both Doctors. Ten snatches it out of the air with one hand. Nine catches it with both palms.

"What's this?" Ten holds up a ring.

"It's something that will help you with being around Jack." Blue explains.

"You couldn't have given this to us earlier?" Nine asks.

Blue shrugs. "I wanted you to work it out on your own. I was originally waiting until the end of the first episode, but then you two fought and I decided to wait until you fixed everything before giving it to you. Think of it as a reward for your progress."

Nine scowls. "I'm not a toddler."

Ten nods gratefully.

"Just accept it." Ten advises Nine.

Nine says nothing but slips the ring on his finger. Ten does the same and sighs in relief. "Thanks Blue."

"We're going to be saying that a lot, aren't we?" Rose comments.

Blue grins. "I don't mind. I love helping people. Now, show." Blue snaps her fingers. The screen played.

" _ **But you can trust me sweetheart," Plastic Mickey's voice went through different octaves as he called her several terms of endearments.**_

"Honestly, how did you not notice it was plastic? Or at least a fake?" Jack asked in amazement. "I mean, the smile alone was enough to tip me off. Mickey doesn't have that creepy of a smile. Or even the way he said pizza. I mean come on. I think the pair of you are made for each other. A pair of oblivious idiots."

Ten, Nine and Rose smiled when Jack mentioned that they were made for each other, the smiles slipped off their faces when Jack continued with the idiots part.

"Oi." Rose protested. "We're not that bad."

"Oh, yeah? I bet we will have proof by the end of this episode." Jack counters with a smirk on his face.

"Fine. Fifteen pounds." Rose says back. She had forgotten that the Doctor was included in that. She had only thought is was about her.

Blue smirks. Looks like Jack will be 15 pounds richer by the end of this episode. Blue snaps her fingers before Rose could retort. Rose mock glared at Blue. Blue responded by just smiling innocently.

 _ **Plastic Mickey smiles at her. "You can tell me anything. Tell me about the Doctor and what he is planing and I can help you Rose. Because that's all I really want to do Sweetheart." Mickey again went through different octaves and different endearments.**_

" _ **What are you doing that for?" Rose ignores his question.**_

 _ **A shadow walks up onscreen and a voice, the Doctor, says, "Your champagne."**_

" _ **We didn't order any champagne." Plastic Mickey brushes off, not even looking up to see that who he is inquiring about is standing above him. "Where's the Doctor?" Plastic Mickey demands grabbing Rose's hand and holding tight.**_

 _ **The Doctor moves over to Rose. "Madam, your champagne." He says.**_

" _ **It's not ours." Rose says distractedly. "Mickey, what is it? What's wrong?" She says, now finally concerned.**_

" _ **I need to find out how much he knows, so where is he?" Plastic Mickey says, darkly.**_

" _ **Doesn't anyone want this champagne?" The Doctor asked.**_

 _ **Plastic Mickey looks up. "Look we didn't order any-" He finally notices the Doctor. "Ha. Gotcha."**_

 _ **The Doctor is busy shaking up the champagne bottle. "Don't mind me. I'm just toasting the happy couple. On the house." He yells as he opens the bottle.**_

 _ **The cork sprung out of the bottle and into Plastic Mickey's forehead. The cork disappeared and a dent appears in Plastic Mickey's face. Plastic Mickey makes faces as he moves the cork down to his mouth. He spits the cork out. Rose sits in surprise.**_

"Finally you notice." Jack exclaims. "I believe I won."

"Not quite." Rose disagrees. "The bet was made while this was going on. You have to wait for another circumstance to come up."

Jack nods in defeat. "Okay." He then notices Blue smirk and amused look and grins more enthusiastically. "I'll wait."

Blue grins and snaps her fingers.

" _ **Anyway." Plastic Mickey says as he gets up and his hands flatten into paddles.**_

 _ **He slams his hand down on the table as a woman screams. Rose is shown over by a wall.**_

 _ **Plastic Mickey swipes at the Doctor. The Doctor dodges and grabs Plastic Mickey around the neck. The Doctor tugs and pulls Plastic Mickey's head off. The Doctor stumbles into a table.**_

" _ **Don't think that's gonna stop me." The detached Plastic Mickey's head says.**_

 _ **The couple sitting at the table that the Doctor had stumbled into screamed.**_

 _ **The headless body of Plastic Mickey jumps up and starts randomly slamming his paddle hands at everyone.**_

 _ **People scream and scramble out of his way.**_

 _ **Rose runs over to a fire alarm and pulls it. "Everyone out! Now!" She yells. "Get out! Get out! Get out!" She continues to yell as she follows the Doctor.**_

 _ **The screen shows the kitchen as everyone ducks down and hides behind things. Rose and the Doctor dashes through the kitchen.**_

 _ **The screen cuts back to Headless Plastic Mickey as he slams and bangs his way after Rose and the Doctor.**_

 _ **Rose and the Doctor continue running towards the back entrance of the restaurant. They run out the back door and the Doctor sonics it shut. Rose runs right past the TARDIS and to a gate that has a padlock on it.**_

" _ **Open the gate!" She yells. "Use that tube thing. Come on."**_

" _ **Sonic screwdriver." The Doctor corrects as he walks leisurely towards the TARDIS now that he was certain they were out of danger.**_

" _ **Use it." Rose yells, yanking on the chain.**_

" _ **Nah." The Doctor says. "Tell you what, let's go in here." He pulls out his TARDIS key and unlocks the door.**_

 _ **The screen shows Headless Plastic Mickey banging on the door, trying to break it down.**_

 _ **The Doctor opens the TARDIS door and walks inside.**_

 _ **Rose runs over to the TARDIS and looks at it. "You can't hide inside a wooden box." She says incredulously.**_

 _ **Headless Plastic Mickey is almost through the door. Rose looks nervously at the door, then runs back for the gate. "It's gonna get us." She calls to him. "Doctor." She shouts. Rose runs for the TARDIS to get his attention. She opens the door and runs inside, but she stops in shock at the interior. She looks around, then runs back out the door. She backs away from the TARDIS and looks confused.**_

 _ **Headless Plastic Mickey is still banging on the door. Rose glances at the door, then runs around the TARDIS making a wide circle around her. Headless Plastic Mickey's hand finally breaks through the door and Rose glances back. She makes a decision and bolts for the TARDIS. She burst through the doors. "It's gonna follow us." She informs the Doctor, who was busy sonicing the head of Plastic Mickey.**_

" _ **The assembled hordes of Genghis Khan couldn't get through that door." The Doctor said proudly. "And believe me, they tried. Now, shut up a minute." The Doctor snaps.**_

 _ **We hear the haunting sound of the TARDIS singing as Rose looks around the console room.**_

" _ **You see, the arm's too simple, but the head's perfect." The Doctor says as he flips switch and presses buttons on the console.**_

 _ **Rose looks around in a mix of confusion, awe, and shock.**_

" _ **I can use it to trace the signal back to the original source." The Doctor continues. "Right." He turns around. "Where do you want to start?"**_

" _ **Um . . . the inside's bigger than the outside." Rose says, still in shock and awe.**_

Nine and Ten mouth the line along on screen Rose.

" _ **Yes." The Doctor agrees.**_

" _ **Is it alien?" Rose asked.**_

" _ **Yup." The Doctor answers.**_

 _ **Rose stares at the Doctor for a moment. "Are you alien?" She finally asked.**_

 _ **The Doctor pauses for a moment before saying, "Yes." He pauses again and asks, "Is that alright?"**_

" _ **Yeah." Rose breathes.**_

 _ **There is an awkward pause before the Doctor begins to fill it by talking about the TARDIS. "It's called a TARDIS, this thing. That's T.A.R.D.I.S." He paces back and forth. "That's Time And Relative Dimension In Space."**_

 _ **Rose chokes on a sob.**_

" _ **That's okay." The Doctor says, unconcerned. "Culture Shock. Happens to the best of us."**_

" _ **Did they kill him? Mickey." Rose asked, then expanded further when the Doctor looked confused. "Did they kill Mickey? Is he dead?"**_

" _ **Oh." The Doctor said. "I didn't think of that."**_

" _ **He's my boyfriend." Rose chokes out. "You pulled off his head. They copied him." Rose says, getting angrier. "And you didn't even think."**_

 _ **There was a bubbling sound.**_

" _ **And now you're just gonna let him melt." She finally yells.**_

" _ **Melt?" The Doctor asked, shocked.**_

Blue paused the show. "Be right back. Gotta get a refill. Anybody want something more?"

"Yeah, can I have something to drink?" Mickey asked.

"Yeah, sure. I have iced tea, hot tea, anytype of pop, water, lemonade, milk, and I think I might have some juice." Blue offered.

"Lemonade sounds good." Mickey chooses.

"Do you have anymore banana pudding?" Ten asked eagerly.

Blue nods.

Ten and Nine both request more pudding.

Jack asks for some iced tea and gummy worms.

Rose asked for some hot tea and Mickey adds on some nuts and candy.

Blue walks into the kitchen.

"I'll help her." Ten says and gets up to follow Blue.

* * *

 ** _Tala._**


	4. Rose part 4

**_I am so sorry, but I am a sucker for angst. I apologize for any unnecessary pain I put my readers through. I don't own Doctor Who and enjoy. And to all of the mothers out there, you guys are the superheroes and my hero. My family is babysitting a 5 month old and she has taken a liking to me. Today she was grouchy and only wanted me to hold her. I am exhausted and the day isn't even over yet. I just got her to sleep. So, for all the mothers out there, thank you. You guys are the best._**

 ** _5/4 The next five people who review will get a sneak peak at the sequel._**

 ** _Be warned it's a little angsty but what else do I write. ;-)_**

* * *

 _Blue walks into the kitchen._

" _I'll help her." Ten says and gets up to follow Blue._

Ten walks in the kitchen to see Blue scooping a spoonful of pudding into two smaller bowls.

"Yeah?" Blue asks when she spots him. "Do you want something else?"

Ten shakes his head. "I just want to help."

Blue gestures with her chin to the kettle on the stove that was about to whistle. "You can make Rose her tea. You know how right? I don't know how she likes it."

Blue sets the pudding bowl back in the refrigerator. Ten moves around her to get the tea things for Rose. Blue pours Jack a glass of iced tea. Blue also grabs a small bowl of gummy worms for Jack.

Ten pokes his head into the pantry to get the nuts and candy for Mickey and does a double take. He leans his head out and rubs his eyes. He takes another look. "They really weren't kidding about half of the pantry being stocked with your crackers."

Blue nods. "I love those little things. I also have another hidden pantry incase we run out of food for everyone."

Ten nods and finishes putting everything together.

Blue opens a cupboard and grabs two trays to carry everything. Blue places two glasses of lemonade and Jack's glass of iced tea on her tray. She places Jack's snack and Mickey's snacks on the Doctor's tray. When Rose's tea is done, Blue places it on her tray along with the two bowls of pudding.

"I don't trust you to not dip your fingers in it." Blue says.

Ten smirked innocently.

Blue passed out everyone's requests and settled down on the couch next to Ten. "Everyone ready to finish this episode?" Blue asked.

There were several nods and agreements.

Blue snaps her fingers in response.

 _ **The screen shows Plastic Mickey's head bubbling and melting on the console of the TARDIS.**_

" _ **Ah. No, no, no, no, no." The Doctor yells and he dashes over to the controls and starts the TARDIS up.**_

" _ **What are you doing?" Rose asked.**_

" _ **Following the signal. It's fading." The Doctor answers as he dances around the console. "Wait a minute, I've got it." The Doctor says focusing on the TARDIS monitor. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no." He says as he works some more controls.**_

 _ **The TARDIS makes her sound as she flies off.**_

" _ **Almost there. Almost there." The Doctor says as the TARDIS works. "Here we go."**_

 _ **The screen shows a close up of the Time Rotor as it works. Rose looks around scared.**_

 _ **The TARDIS lands and the Doctor dashes for the doors.**_

 _ **Rose turns around to watch him and yells after him, "You can't go out there, it's not safe."**_

 _ **Rose runs after the Doctor and sees that the TARDIS has moved.**_

 _ **The screen shows a river with boats docked at the edges.**_

" _ **I lost the signal." The Doctor says, "I got so close." He looks around.**_

 _ **Rose follows after him and shuts the TARDIS door.**_

" _ **We've moved." She says, shocked. "Does it fly?"**_

" _ **Disappears here, reappears there, you wouldn't understand." The Doctor answers, still a little unhappy that he lost the signal. The Doctor leans out over the railing facing the river.**_

" _ **But if we're somewhere else what about that headless thing? It's still on the loose." Rose asks.**_

 _ **The Doctor stalks back to the TARDIS. "It melted with the head. Are you going to witter on all night?" He snarks.**_

" _ **I'll have to tell his mother." Rose realizes. Rose puts a hand on her head.**_

 _ **The Doctor looks over with a questioning look.**_

" _ **Mickey." Rose clarifies. "I'll have to tell his mother he's dead and you just went and forgot him again." Rose says, in disbelief. "You were right. You are alien."**_

" _ **Look, if I did forget some kid called Mickey," The Doctor says.**_

" _ **Yeah, he's not a kid." Rose yells back.**_

"Thank you Rose, but to him, we all are kids." Mickey says. "He is much older than us."

"How old are you exactly Doc?" Jack asked curious.

"903." Nine says.

"905." Ten says.

"Bull crap!" Blue coughs into her fist.

Ten arches an eyebrow and Nine just stares at her.

"Okay, then, Oh Wise One, how old am I?" Ten says sarcastically.

Blue beams. "I've been waiting to call bull crap on that since I met you. So, if you go by the series from when you were in your first body all the way up until now, let's see, when your first body died, you were 450 years old give or take a few years. You flubbed a bit with your age in your second and third bodies, but we find out in your fourth body that you were 760 by then. When you regenerated into your fifth body you claimed you were 813. Still with me on this?" At several shocked nods, Blue continued. "When you regenerated into your sixth body you claimed you were 900. When your sixth body died you were 953 years old. When you regenerated into your eighth body you were around 1,100 years old. By the time your eighth body died you were 1,800 years old. You died of old age in your 8.5 body so when you regenerated into your Ninth body you were 2,700 years old. Nine totally lies about his age to you Rose. He claims he is 900, but he really is about 2,700 years old, give or take a few years." Blue finishes with a smile of glee.

Ten and Nine rubs their hands over their faces.

"Way to make me feel old, Blue." Ten complains.

"Yeah, what he says." Nine agrees.

"That's one heck of an age difference." Rose manages to get out.

Jack laughs. "You lie about your age."

"Well, let's see you live as long as I do and see if you want to admit or even keep track of how old you are." Nine says defensively.

"He does." Blue says. "He is older than you will ever be Doctor when he dies." Blue says so only the Time Lords in the room can hear.

Ten and Nine wince and turn to look at the screen. Everyone else followed his example and Blue snapped her fingers.

" _ **Because I'm busy trying to save the life of every stupid ape blundering about on top of this planet." The Doctor raises his voice to speak over Rose. "Alright?"**_

" _ **Alright?" Rose echos back.**_

" _ **Yes. It is." The Doctor yells.**_

 _ **Rose shakes her head in disbelief at him.**_

 _ **The Doctor leans on the railing next to the TARDIS and folds his arms.**_

" _ **If you're an alien, how come you sound like you're from the North?" Rose asked, still a little angry.**_

" _ **Lots of planets have a north." The Doctor says, crossly. He turns his face away from Rose.**_

 _ **Rose is calmed down now. "What's a Police Public Call Box?" Rose asks.**_

 _ **The Doctor perks up at that. "It's a telephone box. From the 1950's." The Doctor has a huge grin on his face. "It's a disguise." He places a hand on the side of the TARDIS.**_

 _ **Rose shakes her head. "Okay. And this living plastic," Rose steps closer. "What's it got against us?"**_

" _ **Nothing. It loves you." The Doctor says. "You have such a good planet. Lots of smoke and oil." The Doctor moves to lean against the TARDIS. "Plenty of toxins and dioxins in the air. Perfect." The Doctor nods. "Just what the Nestene Consciousness needs. It's food stock was destroyed in the war. All of it's protein planets rotted. So, Earth. Dinner." The Doctor mimes munching with his hands.**_

" _ **Any way of stopping it?" Rose asks, curiously.**_

 _ **The Doctor pulls a vial of blue liquid out of his pocket. "Anti plastic." The Doctor says.**_

" _ **Anti plastic?" Rose asked.**_

" _ **Anti plastic." The Doctor confirms, running a finger up the vial. "But first I've got to find it. How can you hide something that big in a city this small?"**_

"Hold on. That bet, does it apply to the Doctor as well?" Rose asked suddenly.

Jack grins. "Yup."

Rose sighs. "I forgot about this part."

Rose grumpily gets fifteen pounds out of her wallet.

Jack laughs with glee. "You admit it?" He asked.

Rose nods sulkily. "The Doctor's fault. He is extremely oblivious in the part coming up. So oblivious you will no doubt be frustrated."

"Oi." Both Doctor's exclaimed. "I am not." Ten says.

"Well, you have to admit we were a smidge." Nine answers.

Ten gasps. "We are not."

"The bet Rose and Jack made says otherwise." Nine points out.

Ten huffs.

Blue snaps her fingers and plays the movie.

" _ **Hide what?" Rose asked, confused.**_

" _ **The transmitter." The Doctor turns and faces Rose. "The Consciousness is controlling every single piece of plastic, so it needs a transmitter to boost the signal."**_

 _ **The Doctor and Rose have moved down the path a bit.**_

" _ **What's it look like?" Rose asks, trying to be helpful.**_

" _ **Like a transmitter. Round and massive. Somewhere smack bang in the middle of London." The Doctor and Rose walk further down the path. "A huge metal circular structure. Like a dish. Like a wheel." The Doctor stops so the London Eye is in the background. "Radial. Close to where we are standing. Must be completely invisible."**_

Nine puts his head in his hands. Maybe Jack was right. He is completely oblivious in this body. Maybe Ten will be better at that. He sneaks a look at Ten who is watching the show with a frown on his face.

 _ **Rose stands in front of him and raises an eyebrow at the London Eye.**_

" _ **What?" The Doctor asks.**_

 _ **Rose nods to the famous landmark.**_

 _ **The Doctor turns his head to look. "What?" He says as he turns back.**_

Jack's head is in his hands. His shoulders are shaking. No one could tell if he was laughing or crying.

Mickey face palms.

Blue is looking concerned at Jack.

Rose is giggling.

Ten huffed.

Nine is following Jack and has his face in his hands.

Blue gets up to look after Jack when a sound bursts from his chest. It's laughter. "I-I can't." He hiccups. "Th-that's just t-too funny." He looks up. "You just proved my point. And I can't believe you were so oblivious. It was literally staring straight at you and you didn't even notice." More laughter.

Blue pounds him on the back. "Breathe Jack." She orders. "There is still more to this. Keep it together."

Jack wheezes as he calm down. He nods at Blue that he is okay. Blue plops back down on the couch with Ten. Rose looks a Blue with a funny face from her seat with Mickey.

"What?" Blue asked.

"Why do you plop down on seats?" Rose asked, curiously.

"One, because it is very fun. Two, because I was waiting for someone to say something." Blue smirks and snaps her fingers.

 _ **Rose gestures again to the Eye.**_

 _ **The Doctor turns to look and turns around again asking, "What is it? What?"**_

 _ **Rose stares at the Eye.**_

 _ **The Doctor turns one last time. Finally it clicks. He turns back around more slowly. "Oh." He sneaks one more look at the Eye and says, "Fantastic." With a huge grin on his face.**_

 _ **Rose and the Doctor run off. The screen shows them running over a bridge holding hands.**_

 _ **The screen shows a side view of the Eye and then back to Rose and the Doctor, still running to reach the Eye. Rose and the Doctor run until they are standing under the Eye.**_

" _ **Think of it. Plastic all over the world every artificial thing waiting to come alive. The shop window dummies, the phones, the wires, the cables." The Doctor says, in a low voice.**_

" _ **The breast implants." Rose adds on.**_

Blue stares at Rose. "You know, I've always wondered why you said that."

Rose shrugs. "I don't know why. I was trying to make a joke."

Blue thinks for a moment then shrugs as well. "Alright then. Makes sense. For that time period I mean. I lived on earth around the 2012 through 2017 era."

Blue snaps her fingers after Rose ah's.

 _ **The Doctor just looks at her. "Still we found the transmitter. The Consciousness must be somewhere underneath."**_

 _ **Rose dashes off to the side. The Doctor just stands there, looking around.**_

 _ **Rose leans off of the side of the bridge and spots a manhole cover. "What about down here?" She calls.**_

 _ **The Doctor jerks his head to the sound and runs towards her. He leans next to her and says, "Looks good to me."**_

 _ **Rose and the Doctor make their way quickly down to the manhole cover. The Doctor twists it open. He moves it to the side and a red light glows from inside. The Doctor climbs down the ladder. Rose follows after him. They walk across a room and open a door on the far side. The walk onto a catwalk over a vat of bubbling yellow orange liquid.**_

" _ **The Nestene Consciousness. That's it inside the vat." The Doctor leans on the railing. "A living plastic creature."**_

" _ **Well, then. Tip in your anti plastic and let's go." Rose says, nervously.**_

 _ **The Doctor looks at her. "I'm not here to kill it. I got to give it a chance."**_

 _ **The Doctor moves to get closer to the Nestene Consciousness. When he is there he says, "I seek audience with the Nestene Consciousness under peaceful contract." The Doctor pauses. "According to convention 15 of the Shadow Proclamation."**_

 _ **The Nestene Consciousness growls and flexes in the vat.**_

" _ **Thank you." The Doctor says. "If I might have permission to approach?"**_

 _ **Rose spots Mickey on a lower level. Rose runs over to him. "Oh my God."**_

"And here I come back in the story." Mickey cheers half heartedly. He knew how he acted. It was embarrassing.

 _ **The Doctor rolls his eyes.**_

" _ **Mickey. It's me." Rose calls. "It's okay. You're alright." Rose says as she reaches him.**_

" _ **Rose, that thing down there, the liquid Rose, it can talk." Mickey says, traumatized.**_

" _ **You're stinking." Rose says, as the smell reaches her. "Doctor, they kept him alive."**_

 _ **The Doctor made his way down the stairs. "Yeah that was always a possibility. Keep him alive to maintain the copy."**_

" _ **You knew that and you never said." Rose demands.**_

" _ **Can we keep the domestics outside? Thank you." The Doctor snarks.**_

Blue is smiling a little.

"What are you thinking Blue?" Ten asked.

"Just imagining what would happen if I brought Donna here in the same room as your Ninth self. We wouldn't be able to handle all of the sass." Blue smiles fondly.

Ten gulps. "Yeah, please don't do that."

Nine frowns. "Who is Donna?"

"One of your future companions." Blue answers.

Ten is now frowning as well. "But she said no."

Blue laughed. "Spoilers."

Ten groaned. "I hate that word with a deep passion."

Blue laughed again. "Just imagine how much you will hate it by your Eleventh body. Whenever you meet River that will be all she says when you ask for future stuff."

Nine and Ten groan. "Could you please not say it?" Nine asked.

Blue thought for a moment and agreed.

 _ **The Doctor continues to make his way towards the Consciousness.**_

 _ **Rose stands up and watches from above.**_

 _ **The Doctor walks on a platform, directly over the vat. "Am I addressing the Consciousness?" He asks.**_

 _ **A semi face appears in the liquid. Rose flinches back.**_

" _ **Thank you." The Doctor says. "If I might observe, you infiltrated this civilization by means of warped shunt technology. So, may I suggest with the greatest respect that you shunt off?" The Doctor smirked a little at his clever joke.**_

 _ **The face roars and moves about.**_

" _ **Don't give me that. It's an invasion plain and simple. Don't talk about constitutional rights." The Doctor answers.**_

 _ **The Nestene Consciousness moves angrily in its vat.**_

" _ **I am talking!" The Doctor yells.**_

 _ **The Nestene Consciousness settles down.**_

" _ **This planet is just starting. These stupid little people have only just learned how to walk, but they are capable of so much more. I'm asking you, on their behalf, please, just go." The Doctor implores.**_

" _ **Doctor!" Rose shouts a warning as two shop dummies come out of the shadows to grab his arms. One shop dummy has the Doctor in its grasp while the other reaches in the Doctor's pockets and pulls out the anti plastic.**_

 _ **The Nestene Consciousness roars angrily.**_

" _ **That was just insurance. I wasn't going to use it." The Doctor explains.**_

 _ **The Nestene Consciousness speaks further.**_

" _ **I was not attacking you." The Doctor says. "I'm here to help. I'm not your enemy. I swear. I'm not."**_

 _ **The Nestene Consciousness says something and a door slides open.**_

" _ **What do you mean?" The Doctor asked worriedly.**_

" _ **No, no, no, honestly, no." The Doctor says, frantically. "Yes. That's my ship."**_

 _ **The Nestene Consciousness roars at that.**_

 _ **The Doctor dips his head to his chest then back to the TARDIS. He snaps his head back when the Nestene Consciousness growls something.**_

" _ **That's not true. I should know. I was there. I fought in the war. It wasn't my fault." The Doctor starts speaking, desperately.**_

Nine had his shoulders hunched and his arms across his chest. Ten was staring off into the distance.

Blue motioned for Rose to go help Nine while Blue helped Ten.

"I may not know what you went through, or even begin to understand how you feel, but just know, we are all here for you. Jack, Mickey, Rose and I are all here for you." Blue says quietly, placing a hand on Ten's shoulder.

Ten gives her a fake grin. "Me? I'm fine."

Blue just looks at him for a long moment.

Ten starts to squirm.

Blue gives a slight incline of her head. "Just remember, though we are all here for you. All of your companions are, not just us four. We all care about you and love you in our own ways. And not romantically. I know Donna will see you as a brother. Amy Pond will see you as a best friend. And even Martha will soon get over her crush and start seeing you for who you are. You are not alone in the universe."

Ten nods, gratefully.

By the time Blue had finished, Nine and Rose had as well.

Blue snapped her fingers.

" _ **I couldn't save your world. I couldn't save any of them." The Doctor yelled, emotionally.**_

 _ **The Nestene Consciousness disregards those words and starts thrashing in its vat.**_

" _ **What's it doing?" Rose called.**_

" _ **It's the TARDIS." The Doctor answers. "The Nestene has identified it as superior technology. It's terrified. It's going into the final phase. It's starting the invasion. Get out Rose!" The Doctor orders. "Just leg it, now!"**_

 _ **Rose pulls out her cell phone.**_

 _ **The Nestene Consciousness is shrieking in the background.**_

 _ **Rose dials a number on her phone.**_

" _ **Mum?" She yells into the phone.**_

 _ **The screen cuts to Jackie Tyler walking out of a police station.**_

" _ **Oh, there you are. I was just going to phone. You can get compensation. I said so. I got this document thing off the police. Don't thank me." Jackie chats as she walks down the stairs to the police building.**_

 _ **The screen cuts back to Rose.**_

" _ **Where are you Mum?" Rose yells down the line.**_

 _ **The screen is back on Jackie as she stands in front of a mall.**_

" _ **I'm in town." Jackie says.**_

 _ **The screen is back on Rose. "No, just go home. Just go home, right now."**_

 _ **Back to Jackie. "Darling you're breaking up. Listen, I'm just going to do a little late night shopping. I'll see you later. Ta-ra!" Jack calls into the phone, then she hangs up.**_

 _ **The screen is now back on Rose and the Doctor. "Mum? Mum?" Rose calls into the phone.**_

 _ **The screen shows Jackie walking into the mall.**_

 _ **The Nestene Consciousness blasts a blue lightning type thing at the ceiling of the chamber they were in.**_

" _ **It's the activation signal." The Doctor explains. "It's transmitting."**_

 _ **The screen shows the London Eye crackling with blue lightning.**_

" _ **It's the end of the world." Rose mutteres.**_

"A little dramatic there, Rosie?" Jack teases.

Rose grins at him. "Not nearly enough. I could be a little more dramatic if you want." Rose got ready to make noises, but was stopped by the Doctor's look.

"People are more than likely going to die, and you are sitting here making jokes." Nine scolds.

Rose and Jack looked down. So far this has been descriptive and shown things where the people in this room are not necessary at. Chances are the Doctor is right and it will show people dying.

"I didn't think of that." Rose murmures.

"Me either." Jack whispers.

"Sorry." They chorus.

Nine nods.

Blue solemnly snaps her fingers.

 _ **The London Eye starts radiating a blue light.**_

 _ **Clive is shown talking with his family in the mall as the shop window dummies start moving.**_

Rose gasps in horror. "No." She whispers. "Not him."

 _ **Clive's wife gasps as she notices the dummies move. "I thought they were dummies." She says.**_

 _ **People stop and stare at the dummies. They laugh and point at the amazing stunt. They then gasp as the dummies break the glass. Clive pulls his family behind him. He gulps nervously.**_

 _ **Jackie is shown coming down the escalator in the mall as people are running around and hiding from the dummies.**_

 _ **A group of kid dummies is seen coming from a shop. The shop dummies herd people into a circle.**_

" _ **It's true." Clive says. "I read all the stories. It's all true."**_

 _ **A dummy's turn towards Clive. His hand pops open to reveal a gun. The dummy shoots Clive.**_

Rose is crying, tears flowing down her cheeks. Mickey's head is down. Jack is staring at the screen. Nine is staring stoically at the wall. Ten is staring at his hands. Everyone flinches when each shot goes off. Blue is staring at the screen, her face emotionless.

 _ **Clive's family screams as he dies.**_

 _ **The Nestene Consciousness is roaring and growling and thrashing in his vat.**_

 _ **Rose looks around for something to help.**_

" _ **Get out Rose!" The Doctor tells her. "Just get out! Run!"**_

 _ **There is a rumble and a crash that causes part of the room to collapse.**_

" _ **The stairs have gone!" Rose yells back.**_

 _ **The Doctor is shown struggling in his captor's grip.**_

 _ **Rose and Mickey run for the TARDIS. Rose pulls on the doors. "I haven't got the key!" She yells, frustrated.**_

 _ **The Doctor cranes his neck to watch Rose.**_

" _ **We're all going to die." Mickey mutters.**_

 _ **The screen is back at the mall. Shots ringing out, firing from the dummies hands.**_

Everyone flinches.

 _ **Panic is breaking out as everyone is running around and screaming. Jackie is shown standing at the bottom of the escalator as more shop dummies are coming down the opposite side.**_

"Mum." Rose whispers.

 _ **Jackie runs off out of the mall.**_

 _ **The screen is back on Rose and Mickey as they huddle by the TARDIS. The Doctor is still struggling. Rose looks around for something to help as the TARDIS starts to sing again.**_

Ten files that information about his TARDIS singing for Rose, away for later.

 _ **The screen is back at the mall as Jackie Tyler runs out of the building. The screen pans across the street as people are shot, things are destroyed and cars are wrecked.**_

Both Doctors have a flashback to the Time War.

"I'm sorry. I can't-" Ten runs off towards his room.

Nine stands up and glares at Blue, who flinches back. "Why? Why are you showing this to us? You claim to care about us, but you are actually destroying me. Why do you even bother doing this? You can fast forward this but you don't. Do you even truly care? Or are you just doing this for your own amusement? Don't bother coming to get us. You are no worse than a Dalek." Nine marches to his room, ignoring Blue's gasp of pain and her tears.

"I- I just want to help." Blue whimpered before disappearing from the room.

Outside the window, rain rolled slowly down the pane. There was a human scream and a clap of thunder shook the room.

Rose, Jack and Mickey looked at each other. They settled back to wait.

After thirty minutes, the rain slowly stopped and thunder stopped shaking the room. After forty-five minutes, Ten slowly walked back into the room. "Where's Blue?" Ten asked.

Jack and Mickey glared at Ten. "She left." Jack said cooly.

Ten looked confused. "Why?"

"Your Ninth self said some hurtful things. Blue burst into tears and disappeared. We think she went outside. It has been raining and thundering for the first thirty minutes. It's been quiet for the last fifteen." Mickey said, just as coldly.

"She's still not back?" Ten asked.

"No." Rose shook her head. Rose was confused. On the one hand, she was angry at the Doctor for saying those things to Blue. On the other hand, Nine was hurting and just saw something that might've reminded him of the war. He lashed out at the person who was responsible for his pain. What didn't make sense was Blue's reaction to being called a dalek. Why did Blue react like that?

There was a popping noise and a note fluttered into existence.

Rose picked it up and gasped. She shakily read the note out loud:

 _Dear Jack, Rose, Mickey, Ten and Nine,_

 _I won't be joining you for the foreseeable future. I will be watching and still be pausing and playing for you, but I can't just face the Doctor. I'm sorry. Enjoy the show. And tell Nine I am so sorry. I just wanted to help._

 _Signed, Blue._

"There is a separate note for you Doctor. It's in your language I presume." Rose handed the note to Ten.

Ten scans the letter and gasps. He got a fierce look on his face. He stood and marched to Nine's room and pounded on the door. "Get out here, now. You coward." He orders.

Nine opens the door with a fierce look on his face. "What?" He barks.

Ten lets loose a flood of high, musical but harsh words. Nine face goes slack. He snatches the note out of Ten's clenched fist. Nine looks down. "I didn't know."

Ten barked out something else in Gallifreyan.

Nine looks down and says something in the same tongue, but more heartfelt and emotional.

Another popping noise and another note fluttered down.

Nine scans the paper and drops his head to his chest. He shoves the note at Ten and trudges back to his seat.

Ten reads the paper and bows his head. He walks back over to the sitting area and tucks the note in his pocket.

Once everyone was quiet there was a distant snap and the screen played.

 _ **More and more dummies come into the street. Jackie runs and ducks down by a car. She's too busy watching in front of her at the carnage to see three shop dummies behind her come to life. The three dummies break the glass and Jackie screams.**_

 _ **The screen is back on the Doctor as he struggles in the dummies grip.**_

" _ **Time Lord." We hear the Nestene Consciousness hiss.**_

 _ **Rose is still crouched by the TARDIS, looking down at the Doctor and the blob in the vat.**_

 _ **The three shop dummies go after Jackie. Jackie screams and runs away.**_

 _ **The screen shows Rose still, crouched by the TARDIS. The Doctor looks at her and turns, he jerks in the dummy's grasp, trying to escape.**_

 _ **Rose stands up from her crouch. The Doctor and her lock eyes. Mickey is clutching Rose's leg. "Just leave him." Mickey waves his hand at the Doctor.**_

 _ **The three shop dummies with Jackie raise their hands at her.**_

 _ **Back with Rose, she makes a decision and runs for a chain on the wall.**_

" _ **There's nothing you can do!" Mickey calls after her.**_

" _ **I got no A-levels." Rose says.**_

 _ **The screen shows one of the three shop dummies after Jackie opening its hand.**_

" _ **No job." Rose continues.**_

 _ **Another dummy opens it's hand.**_

" _ **No future." Rose says.**_

 _ **Jackie flinches and hides her face from the dummies. The last dummy opens its hand.**_

" _ **But I tell you what I have got," Rose slams an axe down on a hook that is holding a chain. "Jericho Street Junior School under seven's gymnastic team." Rose breaks the chain off and pulls on it to see if it will hold her weight. "I've got the bronze." Rose says as she leaps off the platform.**_

 _ **Rose swings out and kicks the dummy holding the Doctor, giving the Doctor a chance to flip the dummy into the vat. Rose kicks the other dummy holding the anti plastic into the vat as well, causing the vial to tip onto the Nestene Consciousness.**_

 _ **The Nestene Consciousness screams in pain as it glows with a blue light.**_

 _ **Rose swings back towards the Doctor.**_

" _ **Rose!" The Doctor calls and catches her in his arms. "Now we're in trouble."**_

 _ **The Doctor sets Rose on her feet and runs for the TARDIS. Rose follows him.**_

 _ **The screen shows the room starting to fall apart. The London Eye stops transmitting.**_

 _ **The dummies about to shoot Jackie fall to the ground, twitching. The screen shows all of the dummies falling and twitching as well.**_

 _ **The screen cuts back to Mickey, who is clutching to the TARDIS like his life depends on it.**_

 _ **The Doctor unlocks the TARDIS doors over Mickey's shoulder and opens them, pushing Mickey inside. The Doctor walks inside. Rose looks at the Nestene Consciousness one last time and goes into the TARDIS, shutting the door behind her.**_

Nine and Ten let out a breath of relief that everything was over.

"What did Blue say to you?" Rose asked both Doctors.

"She just explained why she was hurt about Nine's comment." Ten answered.

Rose looked curious. "Care to share?"

Ten frowned. "No. That's for Blue to tell you. Just know, Blue lost everything to daleks, and Big Ears had to go and accuse her of being one."

Nine looked down. "I said sorry."

Ten rolls his eyes. "You think saying sorry will cut it. She lost everything. Just like us. Do you want someone who you looked up to calling you the one thing you hate in the whole universe and then coming back with 'sorry'. Because she does. Blue looked up to us." Ten looked over at Jack, Rose and Mickey. "Just give her time. She's watching us. She'll come back."

Ten focused back on the TV. Everyone looked at the TV as well.

A faint snap was heard and the TV started back up.

 _ **The screen showed the room shaking as the room was destroyed.**_

 _ **The TARDIS sound was heard as she took off.**_

 _ **The screen shows the dummies outside the mall still falling and twitching on the ground.**_

 _ **One of the dummies that went after Jackie had its head fall off when it fell.**_

 _ **Jackie stands up and looks around. There is crying from the people who survived the dummies.**_

 _ **The screen cuts to the TARDIS as the doors open and Mickey scrambles out of it. Mickey backs away in terror and crouches next to some wood pallets.**_

 _ **Rose is shown coming out of the TARDIS with her phone out. Rose dials a number and holds it up to her ear.**_

 _ **Jackie's phone rings in her bag. Jackie answers the phone. "Rose." She says, fervently. "Rose, don't go out of the house. It's not safe."**_

 _ **Rose laughs in relief.**_

" _ **There were these things and they were shooting." Jackie prattles on.**_

 _ **Rose chuckles and hangs up the phone.**_

 _ **Jackie is shown standing in the middle of the street as sirens are heard around her. "Hello? Hello?" Jackie hangs up the phone.**_

 _ **Rose runs over to Mickey. "Fat lot of good you were." Rose scolds.**_

 _ **The Doctor leans in the doorway of the TARDIS. "Nestene Consciousness, easy." The Doctor says, clicking his fingers.**_

" _ **You were useless in there. You'd be dead if it wasn't for me." Rose says.**_

" _ **Yes, I would." The Doctor agrees. He looks down for a moment. "Thank you."**_

 _ **Rose smiles.**_

" _ **Right then, I'll be off." The Doctor says, clapping his hands. "Unless . . . uh . . . I don't know. You could come with me?"**_

 _ **Rose stares at him.**_

" _ **This box isn't just a London hopper, you know. It goes anywhere in the universe free of charge." The Doctor entices.**_

" _ **Don't." Mickey exclaims. "He's an alien. He's a thing." Mickey waves his hand at the Doctor.**_

" _ **He's not invited." The Doctor says, firmly. "What do you think?"**_

 _ **Rose makes a choked noise.**_

" _ **You could stay here, fill your life with work, food and sleep, or you could go," The Doctor pauses. "Anywhere." He finishes.**_

" _ **Is it always this dangerous?" Rose asks.**_

 _ **The Doctor grins and says, "Yeah."**_

 _ **Mickey scrambles up and clutches Rose around the waist. "Yeah, I can't. Uh . . . um . . . I got to go and find my Mum and someone's gotta look after this stupid lump. So . . ." Rose makes an excuse.**_

 _ **The Doctor makes a sad face. "Okay." He says. "See you around."**_

 _ **Rose and the Doctor stare at each other.**_

 _ **The Doctor enters the TARDIS and closes the door. The TARDIS takes off.**_

"Wait? What?" Jack exclaims. "I thought you travelled with him. What happened? Do you meet him later or something?"

"Just watch." Rose says patiently.

 _ **Rose looks like she really regrets turning down the Doctor. She waits for a moment but he doesn't come back. Rose looks down at Mickey. "Come on, let's go." Rose says, softly. "Come on." She urges Mickey to his feet. "Come on." Mickey is still staring at where the TARDIS took off from.**_

 _ **Rose and Mickey head off down the alley.**_

 _ **The TARDIS is heard appearing.**_

 _ **Rose whips her head around.**_

 _ **The Doctor sticks his head out the door. "By the way, did I mention, it also travels in time."**_

 _ **Rose and the Doctor exchange smiles. The Doctor goes back inside the TARDIS leaving the door open.**_

 _ **Rose turn to Mickey. "Thanks." She says.**_

" _ **Thanks for what?" Mickey asks.**_

" _ **Exactly." Rose says. She leans up and kisses Mickey on the cheek. The episode ends with Rose running for the TARDIS with a huge grin on her face.**_

Ten half way rises when he thought the episode was over only to sit back down when more pops up on the screen.

 _ **The sign from the beginning comes across the screen. The words NEXT TIME . . . appears on the screen as the Doctor and Rose stand on a space station over looking the earth. "This is the year five billion. And this is the day, hold on," The Doctor looks at his watch.**_

 _ **The sun is expanding on the screen.**_

" _ **Welcome to the end of the world." The Doctor says, looking at Rose.**_

 _ **The screen cuts to a big hall with a blue alien coming up behind the Doctor and Rose. "Who the hell are you?" The alien demands.**_

" _ **This is Rose Tyler. She's my plus one." The Doctor explains. "That alright?"**_

 _ **The blue alien is now shown standing at a podium. "Represent the Forest of Cheem we have trees."**_

 _ **The screen cuts to a much smaller blue alien on a moving platform. "The Moxx of Balhoon." The taller Blue alien announces.**_

" _ **The Face of Boe." The blue alien continues as a big face in a tank shows up in the shot.**_

"Wait? What?" Jack yells. "Blue!" He hollars. "Blue, get your butt down here, now!"

Blue appears in the room, nervously. She wouldn't look at Nine or Ten. "What?" She asked, sadly.

Jack points at the screen. "What the hell is that?!" Jack is almost hyperventilating. "Tell me that's not who I think it is!"

Blue smirks. "It is exactly as you think it is."

Jack starts to gasp for breath. "No." he says forcefully. "I refuse to end up like that. Never ever. Please tell me you can take this away, Blue. I don't want to look like that for the last few years of my life."

Blue is still smirking. "All you have to do Jack, is to stay away from the headless monks. Simple as that."

"What?" Ten exclaims. "Jack is the Face of Boe?"

Blue nods. "Yup." She didn't look at Ten as she spoke to him. "Jack is the one that is there for Rose and Nine's first adventure and he is also there for Rose and Ten's first adventure. I believe I pulled Ten from New Earth. He went there with Martha."

Nine stands up. "Blue?" He asked. "I really am sorry. I didn't mean it. I swear. I understand what you went through. I-"

Blue turned her ice blue gaze on Nine. "No. You don't. You don't understand watching from where your mother hid you while those stinking daleks tortured her for information on more of your species. You don't understand being naught but 65 years old and listening to her screams. You don't understand nothing. Your loss is nothing compared to mine. Don't even begin to understand me. You at least had people to explain what you are and how your body works. I had no one. All because of those abominations and pathetic excuse for aliens. Do not talk to me right now. I am barely suppressing my powers." Blue breathed harshly from her nose. "Do you need anything else, Jack?"

Jack, Rose, and Mickey were speechless. Jack shakes his head, numbly.

Blue smiles a little. "Just remember to stay away from those headless monks." Blue disappears from the room.

A faint snap is heard and the show skips to the next episode.

* * *

 ** _Tala_**


	5. The End of the World part 1

**_I don't own Doctor Who. The Next five people who review I will give a sneak peak of the sequel. Warning, it's a bit angsty but what else do I write._**

* * *

 _Blue smiles a little. "Just remember to stay away from those headless monks." Blue disappears from the room._

 _A faint snap is heard and the show skips to the next episode._

Everyone stares at each other for a moment before focusing back in on the show.

 _ **The screen shows the shop dummies from the first episode about to chop into Rose. The Doctor takes Rose's hand and tells her to, "Run." and they run out doors into a hallway.**_

 _ **The screen cuts to The Doctor ushering Rose out of her shop. "I'm the Doctor by the way. What's your name?"**_

" _ **Rose." Rose answers.**_

" _ **Nice to meet you Rose." The Doctor says. "Run for your life." The Doctor waves a bomb.**_

 _ **The screen shows The Doctor and Rose running across the London bridge.**_

 _ **The screen cuts to Rose bursting the the TARDIS doors yelling, "It's gonna follow us."**_

 _ **The screen shows the TARDIS interior as the Doctor says, "The assembled hordes of Genghis Khan couldn't get through that door, and believe me, they tried."**_

 _ **The screen cuts to Rose saying, "Are you alien?"**_

" _ **Yes." The Doctor says.**_

 _ **The screen shows Rose swinging from the chain and knocking the dummies into the vat of the Nestene Consciousness.**_

" _ **You could come with me?" The Doctor is shown leaning against the TARDIS door.**_

" _ **Is it always this dangerous?" Rose asks.**_

 _ **The Doctor nods. "Yeah." He says.**_

 _ **Rose is shown kissing Mickey's cheek and running for the TARDIS.**_

 _ **The screen now shows the TARDIS from the inside. "Right then Rose Tyler, you tell me, where do you want to go? Backwards or Forwards in time?" The Doctor asks, bouncing a ball in his hands. "It's your choice. What's is gonna be?"**_

 _ **Rose deliberates for a moment before replying, "Forwards."**_

 _ **The Doctor puts the ball on the console and starts flipping switches.**_

" _ **How far?" He asks.**_

" _ **One hundred years." Rose says.**_

"Aw, come on Rosie, be more exciting." Jack urges. "Where is the girl who hung from a barrage balloon in the middle of the London Blitz with a Union Jack t-shirt all across her chest?"

Mickey chokes. "You met him how? And you actually took her to World War II?"

"I didn't exactly take her there on purpose." Ten defends himself.

Mickey scoffs. "Yeah. Sure."

"I didn't." Ten protests.

"Well, I for one am glad you did. I wouldn't have been able to deal with those zombies by myself." Jack says, trying to make peace.

Mickey chokes again. "Zombies? In the middle of the London Blitz? This is gotta see."

Ten shrugs. "Nine takes her, well, not takes her exactly. We are chasing something in the vortex and end up there."

Blue's voice is heard, faintly in the room. "The TARDIS may seem unreliable, but she always takes the Doctor to where he needs to go. I didn't bring the TARDIS here for a reason. Some of these places can't be ignored."

The Doctors thought for a moment before sighing. "Can you tell us what can't be avoided?" Nine asks.

There is no reply for a long moment then Blue says carefully, "No. But some places you might want to go to help out. You might be able to do things differently and save a few lives."

Ten and Nine brighten up at that. Ten wished he could save a few lives, like Captain Reynolds and Sir Robert in Scotland. Maybe then Torchwood will be different. Maybe they will have a different policy.

Nine was hopeful for a similar yet different reason. He could save a lot of people, that was always good, and Blue did say that the fate of Gallifrey was not as it seemed. Maybe it survives? No. He saw it burn. Gallifrey was no more. Nine snorts at that. All that time at the end of the war, saying no more and Gallifrey still falls. Nine hated himself for what he did to Blue. Blue truly had lost everything to the daleks and at such a young age. She has been all alone, then she finds him, and looked up to him, then he destroyed her. Everything he touches eventually ends up destroyed. Blue just happened to be one of them.

 _Some where else in the place Blue brought them._

Blue huffed from her space on her bed, watching Nine beat himself up for what he said. She quickly scrawled something on a note and poofed it into her living room where everyone was at.

Blue sat back and thought. She desperately tried pushing the memory of her mother's screams from her mind.

Her race was a telepathic race, similar to the Time Lords but very different. Her planet was far gone by the time she was born. It was far gone before the Doctor was even thought of. Her people were refugees, trying to hide from everyone. Her people were special. Many sought to capture one of them for slaves. There was a certain thing in the universe that could trap a member of her species and make them cooperative. She has always been told since she was a toddler that no one must know what she was. It was dangerous. Blue made the mistake of telling one of her friends when she was 64 years old. That was when the daleks came and she and Mom had ran. They skipped through the dimensions looking for a safe place, until finally her mother put her in the world between worlds. The last time she saw her mother was when Blue was left behind. Her mother smiled at her, told her it wasn't her fault, kissed her hair, and Blue was left behind with nothing but herself and a picture of happier times. Her father was long since lost. He had been captured by enemies and killed himself to get away. Blue remembered her mother's screams and her final words. _I love you Blue. I'll see you again, my love._ Blue's mother gave one final scream and then there was nothing but emptiness in her mind. No one of her species were left that she knew of.

Blue was the equivalent of 12 earth years when this happened. She was lucky she looked 18 earth years old. She lived on her own until she got a glimpse of the show Doctor Who and became hooked. The first scene she ever saw of the Doctor's life was when he was telling Martha of Gallifrey. The Doctor on screen looked so sad she empathized with him. She immediately got all of the seasons and sat down to watch.

Blue clutched the picture of her family and sobbed. She faintly heard rain falling outside. She had to get in control. She traced the face of her smiling father. She had his dark hair but her mother's bright blue eyes. Like the Time Lords, no one but her knew her actual name. She was nicknamed Blue by her father for her blue eyes when she was a baby. Her mother's name was Sapphire. Her father's name was complicated, he went by Adrien on earth. His name meant dark and wise one.

Blue traced the face of her mother next. "I'm so sorry, Mamam. I'm so sorry."

Blue watched the screen in front of her as she saw Nine read her note. His head slumped.

Blue debated going back in the room with everyone. The show was still paused at the scene from before. Blue decided to join them. She could use a distraction. Blue got up from her bed and grabbed her black hoodie. She slipped the hood up and poofed back in the room.

Jack looked up as Blue poofed back into the room. He noticed her closed off body language and her black jacket with the hood pulled up.

Nine immediately stood to his feet. He spoke in his language, fervently and emotionally.

Blue nodded and spoke back in the same tongue. Nine looked relieved and gestured for Blue to sit next to him. Blue shook her head and sat down gracefully in an armchair off to the side.

Jack focused back in on the show as Blue snapped her fingers.

 _ **The Doctor rolls a wheel, pumps something, and turns a knob all while staring at Rose.**_

Jack huffs a breath through his teeth at the scene in front of him.

Under her hood, Blue smirks a little.

 _ **The Doctor holds onto the console as the TARDIS takes off. Rose wobbled for a minute then grabbed onto the console as well.**_

 _ **The Doctor twists something and stands up straight. He points to the doors. "There you go. Step outside those doors, it's the 22nd century."**_

" _ **You're kidding." Rose says.**_

" _ **That's a bit boring though, do you want to go further?" The Doctor says in reply.**_

" _ **Fine by me." Rose flirts back.**_

Jack huffs a breath. "We really have to watch them flirting?"

Blue nods.

Jack can barely make out a smirk under her hood.

Jack whines. "And it gets worse than that?" Jack waves a hand at the screen.

Blue nods again.

Yup, definitely a smirk. Jack gets a grin on his face. He had done it. He had gotten Blue to smirk a little. He shares a glance with Mickey to let him know it was his turn.

While Blue was away and the movie wasn't playing, everyone had gotten together to make a plan. The plan was to get Blue to be happy again. Jack had volunteered to get her to smirk. Mickey would take his turn and try to get her to smile, no matter how little it was. Rose volunteered to get her to grin. Both Doctor's decided to make her laugh.

Jack's part was done. On to Mickey now.

Blue snapped her fingers when everyone was quiet.

 _ **The Doctor turns the wheel again, faster than before, pumps the pump, and twists the knob.**_

 _ **The TARDIS shakes as it flies off.**_

 _ **The Doctor grins as he says, "Ten thousand years in your future. Step outside it's the year 12005. The new Roman Empire."**_

" _ **You think you're so impressive." Rose grins.**_

 _ **The grin slides off the Doctor's face. "I am so impressive." He says offended.**_

" _ **You wish." Rose says.**_

 _ **The Doctor seems to get it. "Right then, you asked for it. I know exactly where to go."**_

 _ **The Doctor spins the wheel even faster and longer than before, pumps the pump the same way, and twists the knob. "Hold on." The Doctor cautions.**_

 _ **Rose grips the console tightly as the TARDIS rocks back and forth in the Time Vortex.**_

 _ **The screen shows the TARDIS flying through the vortex.**_

"Wow." Rose breathes in awe. "It's like she's dancing."

Nine and Ten grin in pride.

Blue smiles a little. "I like that. The TARDIS and the Doctor, dancing through time."

Rose grins at the progress made. Rose and Mickey exchange glances. They switched their times.

 _ **The Doctor lands the TARDIS.**_

" _ **Where are we?" Rose asks after a pause.**_

 _ **The Doctor just gestures with his hand to the doors.**_

 _ **Rose looks at the exit to the TARDIS and turns back with a grin. "What's out there?"**_

 _ **The Doctor smiles and gestures again.**_

 _ **Rose smiles and leaves the TARDIS.**_

 _ **Rose steps out into what looks like marble paneled room. Rose climbs down a few steps and turns when she hears the TARDIS doors creak.**_

 _ **The Doctor comes out of the TARDIS and moves over to a panel on the wall. He sonics the screen and follows Rose down the steps. A huge shutter blocking a window rolls down.**_

" _ **You lot," The Doctor says, coming to stand right next to Rose. "You spend all of your time thinking about dying." The Doctor crosses his arms. "Like you're gonna be killed by eggs or beef or global warming or asteroids. But you never take time to imagine the impossible. That maybe you survive."**_

 _ **The screen shows the earth from space.**_

" _ **This is the year 5.5/apple/26. Five billion years in your future, and this is the day," The Doctor looks down at his watch. "Hold on."**_

 _ **The screen shows the scene of the earth and the sun in the background. All of the sudden, the sun grows brighter.**_

"Hold up. What's happening with the sun?" Mickey asked.

Jack groans. "We really need to work on your idea of romantic, Doc."

Ten and Nine huff.

Mickey looks questioningly at Jack.

Jack looks at Mickey and explains. "He took her to see Earth burn. That flash from the sun, it was expanding. The Earth wouldn't survive that."

"Some first date." Mickey said.

Blue smirked. "I've had worse."

Mickey grinned. "Oh, yeah? Do share."

Blue grinned. "He took me to McDonalds, then to some crappy movie, then took me home and expected me to kiss him."

Jack groaned. Rose winced. Ten and Nine frowned. Mickey laughed. "I hope you showed him."

Blue, smile widened. "I sure did." Blue wouldn't elaborate.

Mickey grinned. His part was done. Mickey made eye contact with both Doctors.

Blue snapped her fingers.

 _ **The screen shows the backs of Rose and the Doctor. "This is the day the sun expands." The screen cuts to the Doctor's face as he looks over at Rose. "Welcome to the end of the world."**_

 _ **The screen goes into the opening credits. The TARDIS dances through the time vortex as music plays.**_

"I've always loved this song. You though, Doctor, have a weird taste in music." Blue comments.

Nine looks resigned. Ten huffs. "I do not."

"What do I listen to in the future?" Nine asked.

"Well, Ten likes Ian Dury and the Blockheads? I think that's what that group is called. And your Eleventh self likes Muse. You listen to Supermassive Black Hole in the TARDIS later on." Blue explains.

Rose snorts. Ten winces at the mention of a black hole. Jack chokes on his laughter.

Mickey looks confused. "When did that song come out? I've heard of Muse but not that song."

"2006." Blue answers. "You should know it if you listen to that type of music."

"Can you play the opening bars of it?" Ten asks, curious.

"Sure." Blue pulls out a device and hits a few buttons. The opening bars of Supermassive Black Hole blares out in the room.

Nine covers his ears. "Turn it off." He orders.

Blue snickers and hits a few more buttons on the device. The song quiets.

"I think I've heard that before." Mickey says.

Nine glares at Ten. "I'm blaming you for my disturbing taste in music. From that regeneration on it seems I get an awful taste in music. And don't even mention the fashion. I mean sandshoes and a suit? Too short pants, boots, and a bowtie? I mean I've worn worse but seriously?"

Ten pouted and looked away.

Nine looks annoyed.

Blue snickered and snapped her fingers.

 _ **Christopher Eccleston pops up in the vortex followed by Billie Piper. The sign for Doctor Who comes up next followed by the title THE END OF THE WORLD by RUSSELL T DAVIES**_

 _ **The screen shows a spaceship heading toward Platform 1. The computer's voice is heard as the spaceships fly toward the space station. "Shuttles five and six now docking. Guests are reminded that Platform 1 forbids the use of weapons, teleportation and religion. Earth death is scheduled for 15:39 followed by drinks in the Manchester Suit."**_

 _ **The screen shows an above view of the Doctor and Rose as they walk down the hall.**_

" _ **So when it says guests, does that mean people?" Rose asks.**_

"No, Rosie. It means animals. A bunch of animals are going to watch the earth burn." Jack quips.

Blue snorts. "Cassandra would be a poodle."

Rose laughs.

"What would I be? Since I am there and all." Jack asked.

Blue looks him over. She shares a glance with Rose. "A rabbit." They say at the same time.

"Why a rabbit? Oh." Mickey says. He wrinkles his nose.

Blue and Rose laugh at Jack's face.

When everyone calmed down, Blue snapped her fingers.

" _ **Depends what you mean by people." The Doctor answered.**_

" _ **I mean people." Rose clarifies. "What do you mean?"**_

 _ **The Doctor smiles. "Aliens." He says, cheerfully.**_

 _ **The Doctor and Rose turn a corner.**_

" _ **What are they doing on this spaceship?" Rose asked. "What's is all for?"**_

 _ **The Doctor pulls out his sonic. "It's not really a spaceship. More like an observation deck." The Doctor says as he sonics a panel. "The great and the good are gathering to watch the planet burn." The Doctor pulls back and looks at the screen he was working on.**_

" _ **What for?" Rose asked.**_

" _ **Fun." The Doctor replies.**_

 _ **The door that the Doctor was sonicing opened.**_

 _ **The screen cuts to show a view of the observation room.**_

 _ **The screen shows the Doctor and Rose walking in the room.**_

" _ **Mind you, when I said the great and the good, what I mean is the rich." The Doctor tells Rose as they walk to the end of the room.**_

" _ **But, hold on, they did this once on Newsround Extra." Rose gestures with her hands. "The sun expanding. That takes hundreds of years."**_

" _ **Millions." The Doctor corrected. "But the planet's now property of the National Trust. See down there." The Doctor points out the window. "Gravity satellites. Holding back the sun."**_

" _ **The planet looks the same as ever." Rose says, disbelievingly. "I thought the continents shifted and things."**_

" _ **They did. The Trust shifted them back." The Doctor countered. "That's a classic earth." The Doctor pauses and looks at Rose. "But now the money's run out, nature takes over."**_

" _ **How long does it got?" Rose asks after processing things.**_

 _ **The Doctor looks at his watch. "About half an hour. Then the planet gets roasted."**_

" _ **Is that why we're here?" Rose asks. "I mean, is that what you do? Jump in at the last minute and save the earth."**_

Mickey was focusing on the screen. He wanted to learn everything possible and find out why Rose left him for travelling with the Doctor.

Rose was contemplating what she could've done different in this episode to save lives. She just had to pick a fight with the bitchy trampoline.

Jack was focused as well, he wanted to know how the relationship with Rose and the Doctor progressed before and after he was there.

Ten was staring wistfully at the screen. He hoped that Nine could change things. And he hoped when Nine turned into him, he could be different. Maybe save a few more lives. He was concerned for the future. He hoped that it wasn't too bad, but Blue wouldn't break the laws of time otherwise.

Nine was thinking of all the lives he couldn't save. Jabe. Gwynth. Mr. Sneed. He was determined to save all the lives lost after this. He was curious what his tenth self was like. So far he was decent. He hoped Rose understood what had happened when he died. He also hoped what happened when he regenerated can be changed. He rather liked this body. He only had it for about six months now.

Blue was watching everyone. She knew what they had planned. She saw it all. She was grateful for everything they did to cheer her up. Blue cleared her throat.

Everyone jumped. They noticed Blue had paused the show.

"Why'd you pause it?" Jack asked.

"You all were getting lost in your thoughts." Blue remarked.

"How would you know that?" Rose questioned.

Blue smiled. "I'm telepathic. But unlike the Doctor I don't require touch." Blue noticed the looks on everyone's faces. "Don't worry, I'm not reading them right now. But it is kinda difficult not to when you guys are shouting in your heads. It's giving me a slight headache. My species is a telepathic one. Where Gallifreyans are touch telepaths, my people are more hmm, how to put this. I know, the Doctor would be Rogue from the X-men and I'd be Charles Xavier."

Ten pouted. "Why do you get to be Xavier?"

Blue smirked. "Because I'm awesome. I swear I'm not reading your every thought. I did have only minimal training with my mental abilities. Generally it's the father of the family who teaches the kids how to control their mental abilities. My father died when I was 43. That would be the equivalent of a six or seven year old. Like Gallifreyans, we start training when we are about eight in earth years. My mother tried her best but we only got so far before she too died. Everything I've known is all self taught."

Nine and Ten looked concerned when they heard that.

"That's not good. If a stronger telepath comes near you they can tear down your defenses." Nine stated.

"I could help you." Ten offers.

Blue looked shocked at him. "Don't." She warned. "Don't get my hopes up like that. You have no idea what you are offering."

"Then what exactly am I offering?" Ten asked.

Blue huffed through her nose. "A bond for life." Blue states. "The reason why the male of the household does it to to strengthen the bond between father and child. Almost always a bond is formed from the training we go through. Sometimes it is a Teacher/Student bond. Sometimes it's a brother/sister bond because the person teaching might be the older brother. But those cases are extremely rare. Like one in a million rare. I will be very attached to you while we are training. I won't let you out of my sight while the bond is forming. After it is formed, I will be able to be away from you. So, don't even suggest that. While a bond is needed for my people I've been doing fine on my own. Kinda like you, Doctor. That emptiness in your head, I get that too."

Nine stiffened at that while Ten looked determined. "We will discuss this later. All three of us." Ten gestures at Nine, Blue and him.

Blue got a feeling of hope in her chest that she immediately squashed. "No. We won't." Was all she said before she snapped her fingers, silencing Ten and Nine's protest.

 _ **The Doctor leans into Rose. "I'm not saving it. Time's up."**_

" _ **But what about the people?" Rose asked.**_

" _ **It's empty. They're all gone. No one left." The Doctor said, glancing at Rose then looking back at the earth.**_

 _ **Rose looks solemnly back at the earth. "Just me then."**_

Jack face palms. "We really need to work on your idea of romance. You take Rose to the burning of her planet and make her think she is the only one left." Jack's voice tapers off as he thinks. "Oh." He says. "That's why."

"That's why what?" Mickey asked.

"The Doctor had just came from the Time War. He just watched his planet burn and now was the only Time Lord left. He wanted to have someone else feel what he feels." Blue explained.

Nine flinches.

Mickey nods. "Gotcha."

"Blue?" Ten starts. "We really need to-"

"No!" Blue yells at him. "We are not discussing that. I told you no. I don't want it!"

Blue snaps her fingers before he can say a word.

" _ **Who the hell are you?" A voice says as the Doctor and Rose look towards the earth.**_

 _ **The Doctor and Rose turn around, revealing a blue skinned alien with a helmet like thing on his head.**_

" _ **Oh. That's nice. Thanks." The Doctor said.**_

"Blue." Both Doctors yell over the screen.

Blue huffs and pauses the show. "What?" Blue turned her face away from him.

"We need to talk." Nine says. "We aren't taking no for an answer. In the kitchen, now."

Blue stayed in her seat. "No." She said.

"Don't make me carry you." Ten warns.

Blue lifts her head up. Tears are in her eyes. "I can't. Not again. I had a partial bond with my father when he died. The last thing he did was break our bond. I can't go through it again. I'm scared." Blue whimpered.

Ten steps closer to her. He scoops her in a hug. "I'm sorry, Blue, I didn't know."

"Just drop it. Please. I can't get my hopes up. I can't go through that again." Blue sobbed into his chest.

"Fine. We'll stop. But think on it. Our offer still stands. Bond included." Nine said.

Blue nods. "Okay. Can we watch this now?" Blue waves at the screen as she swipes under her eyes.

Ten picks Blue up and sets her on the couch in between him and Rose. Rose wraps an arm around Blue. Ten digs into his pocket and pulls out a tissue.

Blue takes it with a watery smile. "Thanks." She noticed Jack and Mickey looking over at her in concern. "I'm fine." Blue reassures them.

They nod and look back at the screen.

Blue snaps her fingers.

" _ **But how did you get in? This is a maximum hospitality zone. The guest have disembarked." The Steward continued, getting more worked up with every word. "They're on their way, any second now."**_

 _ **The Doctor pulls out his psychic paper while the Steward is talking.**_

" _ **No. That's me. I'm a guest." The Doctor holds up his psychic paper. "I've got an invitation. Look. There, you see? It's fine, you see? The Doctor plus one. I'm the Doctor. She's Rose Tyler. She's my plus one. Is that alright?" The Doctor rushed out.**_

" _ **Well, obviously." The Steward says. "Apologies etc."**_

 _ **The Doctor nods and purses his lips.**_

" _ **If your on board. We better start. Enjoy." The Steward said, clearly not believing him but letting him stay otherwise.**_

 _ **The Doctor grins as the Steward walks away.**_

" _ **The paper's slightly psychic." The Doctor explains to Rose. "Shows them whatever I want them to see." The Doctor folds the billfold and puts it away. "Saves a lot of time."**_

 _ **Rose nods for a moment. "He's blue." She points out.**_

" _ **Yeah." The Doctor said.**_

" _ **Okay." Rose nods.**_

" _ **We have in attendance The Doctor and Rose Tyler." The Steward announces from a podium.**_

 _ **The Doctor waves.**_

" _ **Thank you. All staff to their positions." The Steward claps his hands and a bunch of blue small people hurry around the room. "Hurry now, thank you. Quick as we can. Come along, come along. And now, might I introduce the next honoured guest? Now presenting the Forest of Cheem. We have trees. Namely, Jabe, Lute, and Coffa."**_

Ten and Nine flinch at the sight of Jabe.

 _ **The screen shows the three tree people coming in through the doors.**_

" _ **There will be an exchange of gifts representing peace. If you could keep the room circling thank you."**_

 _ **Rose stares and blinks hard at the sight.**_

" _ **Next from the solicitors Jolco and Jolco we have the Moxx of Balhoon." The Steward continues.**_

 _ **Another blue skinned alien rolls into the room on a levitating chair.**_

" _ **And next from Financial Family Seven, we have the Adherents of the Repeated Meme."**_

 _ **A group of black robed aliens come into the room next.**_

 _ **The Doctor is laughing at Rose as her eyebrow raises.**_

" _ **The inventors of Hypo-slip Travel Systems, the brothers Hop Pyleen."**_

 _ **Two more aliens dressing in fur comes in.**_

" _ **Cal Spark Plug."**_

 _ **More aliens come in the room.**_

" _ **Mr and Mrs. Pakoo."**_

 _ **Two more aliens come in the room.**_

" _ **The Ambassadors from the City State of Binding Light."**_

 _ **Jabe, Lute and Coffa come up to the Doctor.**_

" _ **A gift of peace. I bring you a cutting of my grandfather." Jabe hands the Doctor a little cup with a sapling in it.**_

"What did you do with that Doctor?" Rose asked.

"I planted it in the garden in the TARDIS." Nine says.

Mickey's jaw dropped. "You have a garden? In the TARDIS?"

"'Course I do." Nine says.

"The TARDIS is huge. Even I don't know all of the rooms she has." Ten says.

Mickey nods. "Okay."

Blue snaps her fingers.

" _ **Thank you." The Doctor says and hands it off to Rose. "Yes. Gifts." He pats his jacket pockets. "I give you in return, air from my lungs."**_

 _ **The Doctor breaths on the trees.**_

Jack hoots. "Doc, you know that was basically the equivalent of you bending her over your arm and kissing her."

Ten blushes. "Shut up. It was all I could think of."

Rose lights up. "So that's why she was all over you."

Jack nods. "Exactly why."

Nine's ears are a little red.

Blue laughs. "Okay. Let's continue."

" _ **How, intimate." Jabe breathes.**_

" _ **There's more where that came from." The Doctor flirts.**_

" _ **I bet there is." Jabe says back.**_

 _ **Rose looks between the two of them.**_

" _ **The sponsor of the main event. Please welcome, the Face of Boe." The Steward announces as a giant face in a tank is wheeled into the room.**_

Jack pales. "I thought I had imagined it. But no. That's really me."

Blue laughs. "Remember, stay away from the headless monks."

Jack gave a harsh laugh. "Oh, believe me Blue, I'm staying far away from them."

Mickey looks between the screen and Jack. "You know, I can kinda see it."

Jack points at Mickey. "No. Don't even go there. I am not that head. Never go there Mickey Mouse."

Ten frowns as he remembers where he was pulled from. The Face of Boe had just died. Granted Jack died saving thousands of people, but still, he died. For good. No coming back. "Jack? I think you have to become the face. I won't tell you everything, but I just came from when you died, for good. You saved thousands of people but you couldn't do that without being just a head."

Jack looked resigned.

"Jack becomes the head when he helps you save someone very near and dear to your hearts Doctor." Blue pipes up. "Well, in that timeline at least. I'm not sure about the new one I'm creating."

Jack gapes at her.

"So you might be a head, or you might not." Blue finishes.

Jack shakes his head.

"Hey, put it this way, you sponsored the first date that the Doctor and Rose went on." Blue said.

Jack gave a small smile. "Well, there is that."

Blue grins happily. "Now, continue?"

At several nods, Blue snapped her fingers.

* * *

 ** _*Tala*_**


	6. The End of the World part 2

**_I don't own Doctor Who. I'm sorry this is late. I just got back from the UK. Jet lag is killer. I live near the west coast of America. I travelled across an ocean and a country. London was amazing though. Spent a week over in England. Lost five pounds over there as well. I don't know how people over there do it. Lots of walking and running and stairs. :)_**

* * *

" _Hey, put it this way, you sponsored the first date that the Doctor and Rose went on." Blue said._

 _Jack gave a small smile. "Well, there is that."_

 _Blue grins happily. "Now, continue?"_

 _At several nods, Blue snapped her fingers._

 _ **The screen shows a close up of the Face of Boe.**_

 _ **The screen cuts back to the Doctor and Rose as the Moxx of Balhoon approaches.**_

" _ **The Moxx of Balhoon." The Doctor greets.**_

" _ **My felicitations on this historical happenstance." The Moxx of Balhoon said as the screen cuts to looking over his shoulder at the Doctor and Rose. "I give you the gift of bodily salivas." The Moxx of Balhoon spits in Rose's eye.**_

" _ **Thank you very much." The Doctor says, bending at the waist to look at the Moxx of Balhoon.**_

 _ **Rose wipes under her eye.**_

"This is what you left me for? Travelling with an alien and getting spit on by other aliens?" Mickey asked, a little hurt.

"It's not just that. The Doctor helps and saves so many people it's just . . . it's just . . . fantastic." Rose struggles to explain. "You'll see if you keep watching."

Nine grins at her word choice. "Excellent word choice."

Blue snorts. "Your word choices also get weird over the regenerations."

Nine sighs. "Lay it on me."

"Ten is always saying Allons-y. And your Eleventh self says Geronimo." Blue says.

Nine shakes his head. "Ten's is okay, but Eleven? What, do I get hit on the head or something? It that what causes me to regenerate?"

Blue shakes her head. "Radiation poisoning. Again. Your regeneration is so strong that you destroy the TARDIS. I think it's one of your hardest and strongest ones. In fact-"

Ten is wincing at the description. "Stop. Just stop Blue."

Blue looks over at Ten saw his expression and looked apologetic. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I'm just not looking forward to it." Ten says. "I hope no one got hurt."

Blue looks sad. "You were all alone."

Ten looks down.

"Not anymore." Rose pipes up. "I promise you, whatever happens to me, I will change it. You won't lose me. I will stay with you forever."

Nine looks up at this.

"You promised me that before." Ten gave a bitter laugh. "It seems, always when I'm happy, the Universe just has to destroy it."

Blue squints like she is looking at something far away. "You'll be surprised at what's in your future." Was all she said.

Blue focused back in on everyone. She snapped her fingers.

" _ **Ah, the Adherents of the Repeated Meme." The Doctor says as the black robed aliens glide up. "I give you air from my lungs." The Doctor breathes on them.**_

" _ **A gift of peace in all good faith." The front robot said.**_

Rose scowled at the black robed beings.

"What's with that face?" Jack asked.

"You'll see." Rose said.

Blue snapped her fingers.

 _ **The Doctor bounces the metal ball in his hand. He passes it to Rose as the Steward says, "And last but not least, our special guest. Ladies and Gentlemen and trees and multiforms. Consider the earth below, in memory of this dying world, we call forth," The Steward pauses for effect. "The last human."**_

 _ **The doors slide open revealing a piece of skin stretched across a frame.**_

" _ **The Lady Cassandra O'Brien . Delta 17." The Steward finishes.**_

Mickey chokes. "That's the future of the human race? Just skin?"

Rose snorts. "Not hardly."

"Then what is that?" Mickey points at the screen.

"That is a bitchy trampoline." Blue and Rose chorus together. The two girls look at each other and grin.

Jack shakes his head. "That's all you are going to get out of them."

Mickey huffs but focuses back on the screen.

" _ **Oh, now, don't stare." Cassandra said as she was wheeled into the room.**_

 _ **The screen cuts to the Doctor and Rose as Rose stares incredulously at Cassandra and the Doctor grins.**_

" _ **I've had my chin completely taken away and look at the difference." Cassandra continues.**_

 _ **The Doctor laughs and turns to look at Rose. Rose is just staring at the flap of skin.**_

" _ **Look how thin I am." The two people in white, who are with Cassandra, set something down. "Thin and dainty. I don't look a day over two thousand."**_

"We get longer lives?" Mickey asked, confused.

"No." Nine explains. "You will still have the normal lifespan for an ape, but there are ways to live longer. Take Cassandra for example. She has no organs other than her brain and heart. She might last a little longer than your average human."

"She also was making some of it up." Ten adds in.

Mickey nods, weirded out a bit.

Blue snaps her fingers.

" _ **Moisturize me. Moisturize me." Cassandra tells her surgeons. One of the white clothed people picks up a spray nozzle and squirts Cassandra with it. "Truly, I am the last human." She announces.**_

 _ **Rose moves forward to look closer at Cassandra.**_

" _ **My father was a Texan. My mother was from the Arctic Desert." Cassandra boasts.**_

 _ **Rose keeps moving closer to the trampoline.**_

 _ **The screen moves with her and shows the back of Cassandra.**_

" _ **They were born on the earth and they were the last to be buried in it's soil." Rose moves behind Cassandra while the flap of skin keeps talking.**_

" _ **I have come to honor them, and say, goodbye." Cassandra tears up. "Oh, no tears. No tears." Cassandra says as one of the white clothed person wipes her face.**_

 _ **The doors open behind Cassandra.**_

" _ **I'm sorry." Cassandra whispers. "But, behold I bring gifts."**_

 _ **A little staff worker brings in a large egg.**_

" _ **From earth itself. The last remaining ostrich egg." Cassandra says.**_

 _ **The staff worker shows it off.**_

 _ **There is chittering from the guests.**_

" _ **Legend goes it had a wingspan of fifty feet and blew fire from it's nostrils." Cassandra says, dramatically. "Or was that my third husband."**_

 _ **The screen shows the Doctor laughing.**_

" _ **Oh, no. Don't laugh. I'll get laughter lines." Cassandra says, off screen.**_

 _ **The doors behind Cassandra open again and out come two staff members pushing a jukebox between them.**_

" _ **Oh, and here is another rarity. According to the archives this is called an iPod." Cassandra explains.**_

 _ **The screen shows the Doctor sobering up and staring at Cassandra with crossed arms.**_

 _ **Rose squints at the jukebox.**_

" _ **It stores classical music from humanity's greatest composers. Play on." Cassandra orders.**_

 _ **A staff member pushes a button and the jukebox plays a number. The screen shows the disc as Tainted Love by Soft Cell.**_

Mickey snorts. "Like that would ever be classic music."

"Yes, but also things change over time." Blue says. "You may never know. People might just be into 80's music. You also have to factor in that this is millions of years in the future, the 1980's are ancient to them. People like archeologists might be interested in that time period."

The Doctors groaned at the mention of archeologists.

Blue points a finger at them. "Knock it off. I know what you will say."

Ten arches an eyebrow. "Really? What am I going to say?"

Blue smirks and adopts Ten's accent. "I'm a time traveler. I point and laugh at archaeologists."

Jack laughs. "Well done. You nailed him."

"How did you know that?" Rose asked.

Blue grins mysteriously. "I have future knowledge."

Nine groans. "Don't tell me I meet an archeologist in my future."

"Okay." Blue said. She prepared to snap her fingers.

"Wait." Ten exclaims. "That's it?"

"Well, you told me not to tell you." Blue says.

Ten gives her a pleading look.

"The woman I mentioned earlier, River Song, remember?" Blue asked.

Everyone nods.

"Well, in the timeline I'm showing you, Professor River Song is your wife and she is an archeologist." Blue says calmly.

Ten and Nine gape. Rose chokes. Mickey looks neutral. Jack is chuckling a little.

"Don't worry. That's one of the things meant to change. River's story is complicated. Yours and her timeline are nonlinear. Her past is your future. It was never meant to be like that. This won't happen." Blue reassures Rose.

Rose nods.

Blue smiles at Rose. "We good?" At everyone's nods Blue snapped her fingers.

 _ **The Doctor dances to the song.**_

" _ **Refreshment will now be served. Earth death in 30 minutes." The Steward says.**_

 _ **Rose glances around at all the aliens as the music plays.**_

" _ **It's the Bad Wolf scenario. I should have foreseen this." The Moxx of Balhoon is saying to the Face of Boe.**_

"Wait." Nine says. "Bad Wolf. Where have I heard that before?"

"You'll see Doctor." Blue says firmly. "Some things have to be lived. I can't just explain them."

Nine nods reluctantly.

Blue makes the screen play again.

 _ **Rose looks like she is overwhelmed. Rose runs out of the door.**_

 _ **The Doctor's face goes serious. He moves to follow Rose but gets stopped by Jabe.**_

" _ **Doctor?" She calls.**_

 _ **The Doctor turns to her. Jabe's handheld device flashes. "Thank you." Jabe says.**_

" _ **A gift of peace in all good faith." The Adherents of the Repeated Meme holds out a ball to the Steward.**_

" _ **No, you're very kind, but I'm just the Steward." He protests.**_

" _ **A gift of peace in all good faith." The robot repeats more insistently.**_

" _ **Oh, yes. Thank you. Of course." The Steward says.**_

 _ **Jabe's handheld device shows a picture of the Doctor as it chirps.**_

" _ **Identify species." Jabe orders it. The device chirps. "Please identify species." The device whirrs and chirps. "Now stop it. Identify his race. Where is he from?" The device quiets. Jabe looks shocked. "Impossible." She breathes.**_

"You know, you really should stop saying that word. That or get a new dictionary. That word is losing it's meaning." Blue said offhandedly.

Everyone looked at Blue.

"What? If you only knew the 'impossible' situations you find yourself in, well, I guess you will, but really, please get a new dictionary." Blue explained.

No one responded and Blue snapped her fingers.

 _ **Jabe looks around cautiously before moving away, holding the device close to her chest.**_

 _ **The screen cuts to one of the metal balls sitting on a glass shelf. It opens and a metal spider crawls out.**_

Rose growls at the screen and mutters under her breath. Nine and Ten smile fondly at her.

 _ **The screen shows Rose staring out the window of Platform One at the earth. A blue woman wearing baggy olive green work clothes comes into the room. She looks up at Rose.**_

 _ **Rose whips her head around at the noise. "Sorry. Am I allowed to be in here?" Rose asked.**_

 _ **The blue woman opens her mouth as if to answer then says, "You have to give us permission to talk."**_

" _ **Uh . . ." Rose makes little noises then says, "You have permission?"**_

 _ **The woman smiles. "Thank you." She says as if she doesn't get permission often. "And no. You aren't in the way. Guests are allowed anywhere."**_

" _ **Okay." Rose says.**_

 _ **The woman walks over to a keypad on the wall and types something into it.**_

 _ **Rose moves closer to the woman and asks, "What's your name?"**_

 _ **The woman looks over at her. "Ruffalo." She answers.**_

" _ **Ruffalo?" Rose repeats.**_

" _ **Yes Miss." Ruffalo says. She finishes typing on the keypad. "I won't be long. Just got to carry out some maintenance." Ruffalo crouches down by a vent. "There's a tiny little glitch in the Face of Boe's suite."**_

Jack makes a little choking noise at that. He still can't believe he turns into a huge head in a tank.

 _ **Ruffalo works on opening the vent she was crouched by. "There must be something blocking the system. He's not getting any hot water."**_

 _ **Rose nods as she processes that bit of information. "So you're a plumber?" Rose asks.**_

" _ **That's right, Miss." Ruffalo says as she is unscrewing part of the vent cover.**_

" _ **They still have plumbers." Rose says mostly to herself.**_

 _ **Ruffalo laughs a little. "I hope so. Or else I'm out of a job."**_

 _ **Rose laughs a little as well. "Where are you from?" She asks Ruffalo.**_

 _ **Ruffalo turns to look at Rose as she answers, "Crespallion."**_

 _ **The screen shows the inside of the vent as little clicking noises is heard.**_

" _ **That's a planet?" Rose's voice is heard in the background.**_

Rose gasps. "No." She whispers. Rose recognized those clicks.

" _ **No." Ruffalo said as she stood up. "Crespallion is part of the Jaggit Brocade, affiliated to the Scarlet Junction. Convex fifty-six." Ruffalo said proudly. "And where are your from, Miss? If you don't mind me asking?" Ruffalo hesitantly tacked on.**_

" _ **No. Not at all." Rose, hurriedly reassures. "I don't know." Rose says after a pause. "It's a long way away. I just sort of hitched a lift with this man."**_

"Way to make it sound creepy, Rose." Jack remarks.

Blue snorts. "It is creepy." At the Doctors indignant noises, Blue hurries to explain. "Well, think about it. You hopped into a blue box with a strange alien, no clue who or what he is, no questions asked. You left behind everything you knew to travel with him." Blue points out.

Mickey looked like it was just dawning on him. He snorts. "Well, that's just perfect. You left behind me and your mum to travel with a stranger."

Rose couldn't say anything against their statements. They were absolutely right.

"Then again, it was always supposed to happen like this. Rose was always meant to travel with the Doctor. It would've happened one way or another." Blue put in. "The Doctor and Rose Tyler. The stuff of legends."

Rose and Nine beamed while Ten frowned. "Do we have to watch that as well? The black hole?" Ten asked.

Blue nods solemnly. "This series shows the big stuff. Every time you save the Earth or encounter humans. It skips all of the other trips. The only aliens you see, present company not included, are the ones who are trying to take over the Earth in the first couple of series. By the time we make it to series five it gets a bit different."

"Series five is with Eleven, right?" Mickey asked.

Blue nods. "Yup." She popped the p.

Ten sighs. "Lets just continue."

Blue grins and snaps her fingers.

" _ **I don't even know who he is." Rose says distantly like it's just now dawning on her.**_

 _ **The screen shows Ruffalo looking concerned at Rose.**_

" _ **He's a complete stranger." Rose continues. Rose shakes herself out of it. "Anyway, don't let me keep you. Good luck with it." Rose turns to leave.**_

" _ **Thank you Miss." Ruffalo calls out, causing Rose to turn around. "And," Ruffalo pauses for a moment. "Thank you for the permission. Not many people are that considerate."**_

 _ **Rose nods. "Kay, see you later." Rose leaves the room.**_

 _ **Ruffalo watches Rose leave for a moment then turns back to her work. She opens the grate. She bends down next to the opening. "Now then," Ruffalo speaks into her communication device. "Control I'm at junction 19. I think the problem is coming from here. I'll go inside and have a look." Ruffalo switches of the comm.**_

 _ **There is clicking as Ruffalo looks into the vent. A metal spider comes around the corner of the shaft.**_

Rose gasps. Ten and Nine hold their breaths. Mickey and Jack looked confused at the three. Blue stares impassively at the screen.

" _ **Is there something in there?" Ruffalo asked.**_

 _ **The spider comes closer.**_

" _ **Who are you then?" Ruffalo asked gently.**_

 _ **The metal spider scampers off to get reinforcements.**_

" _ **Hold on." Ruffalo calls out. "If you're an upgrade I just need to register you, that's all."**_

 _ **The metal spider disappears around the corner.**_

" _ **Oh, come back." Ruffalo pleads.**_

 _ **The clicking noise is back as the screen shows a close up of Ruffalo's face as a red dot appears on it.**_

" _ **Oh, there you are. I just need to register your ident." Ruffalo says.**_

 _ **Two metal spiders come around the corner. Both have red lasers trained on Ruffalo's face.**_

" _ **Oh, you got yourself a little mate." Ruffalo says, happily, unknowing of the demise of her.**_

" _ **I think I better report this to control." Ruffalo says, thoughtfully. "How many of you are there?"**_

 _ **Two more spiders come at her making four in total.**_

" _ **No." Ruffalo yells and tries to wiggle backwards out of the vent. Ruffalo screams as she is pulled into the vent and to her death.**_

Ten and Nine look down. They hadn't known about Ruffalo.

Rose hides her face in Blue's shoulder. Blue rubs Rose's arm.

Mickey and Jack stare at the screen. They were shocked. It looks like traveling with the Doctor _is_ dangerous.

Ruffalo. The Doctors add that name to the list. Another person he failed.

Blue waits for a few minutes, allowing everyone to grieve, then snaps her fingers.

 _ **The screen shows an office as the doors open and the Steward walks in, holding a futuristic tablet in one hand and the metal ball in the other. The Steward sets the ball down on a cabinet next to his desk. The Steward sits at his desk. The computer makes a noise.**_

" _ **What's that?" The Steward asks.**_

 _ **The computer talks back to him.**_

" _ **How should I know?" The Steward says a little angrily.**_

 _ **The computer says something else.**_

 _ **The Steward sighs and opens the intercom. "Would the owner of the blue box in private gallery 15 please report to the Steward's office immediately."**_

 _ **The metal ball unfurls as the Steward continues with his announcement.**_

" _ **Guests are reminded that use of teleportation devices is strictly forbidden under peace treaty 5.4/cup/16. Thank you." The Steward finishes, not noticing the metal spider as it crawls to the floor and over to his desk.**_

 _ **The screen show the sun expanding a little bit more as the computer says, "Earth death in 25 minutes."**_

 _ **The screen shows Rose bouncing the metal ball between her hands as the computer repeats it's announcement.**_

" _ **Oh, thanks." Rose says sarcastically.**_

 _ **Rose sets the ball on the floor a little ways behind her. Rose looks at the sapling next to her and picks it up.**_

Rose groans. "Please tell me we can skip this part." She pleads with Blue.

Blue shakes her head. "Nope." Blue pops the p. "You have to watch every bit of these shows. No matter how embarrassing it gets. The Doctor had to go through with it, now you will."

Jack grins with Blue. "Yeah, Rosie, it's only fair."

Rose turns to Blue. "Budge up then. I want to sit next to the Doctor."

Blue smirks. "Yeah, so you can bury your head in his chest and not watch."

Rose smacks Blue on the arm. "No, that's not it, now budge."

"Ouch." Blue whines. "That hurt."

Rose looks at Blue. Blue grumbles but gets up. "Fine. I'll sit next to Nine then." Blue sits down in the empty seat next to Ninth Doctor. Blue turns to Nine. "Hi, Doctor."

"Hi, Blue." Nine grins at her.

"Blue, make it play. I can't wait to see what Rosie does." Jack says.

Blue grins. "Trust me. It's good."

Rose throws a pillow at Blue. It smacks Blue in the face. "Fudging heck!" Blue yells. "Stop that."

Rose just turns her head into Ten's chest. Ten smiles softly.

Blue whips out a phone and snaps a picture. Rose glares at Blue. Blue grins. "Blackmail." Blue sing songed.

Rose got up and lunged for the phone. "Give it here."

Blue danced around the room. "No."

Rose chased after her. "Give it."

Blue ran and hid behind Ten's couch. "Make me."

Rose runs after her.

Blue barreled towards Jack. She made a leap and landed on Jack's lap. "Save me Captain."

Jack huffed out a breath when Blue landed on him. Jack opened his mouth to speak when Nine beat him to it.

"Girls. Knock it off." Nine scolds.

Rose and Blue froze. Rose was reaching over Jack's lap and Blue was leaning out over the edge of the chair.

"Aw, come on, Doc. I had a lapful of two beautiful girls." Jack whined.

Nine and Ten glare at Jack. Jack held up his hands in surrender and Blue fell out of Jack's lap and landed on the floor with a thump.

"Ow." Blue groans. "That hurts." Blue rubbed her head.

Ten went over to Blue. He looked at her head. "Oh, you're fine."

Nine clears his throat. "Blue, Rose, sit down. Blue you're over by me and Rose you are by Ten. Now move."

Rose grumbles and sits down. Blue grins cheekily at Rose. She make a motion with her hands that shows she won and plops down on the couch with Nine. Rose reaches for another pillow but Ten grabs her hand. "Calm down. We'll get her later." Ten tells her.

Rose smirks. Blue gulps nervously and snaps her fingers.

 _ **Rose picks up the sapling. "Hello." She told the plant. "My name is Rose."**_

Mickey and Jack were laughing. Ten and Nine had smirks on their faces. Blue was cackling. Rose had her flaming red face in Ten's chest.

"Shut up." Rose mumbled.

"What was that Rose? Were you talking to my petunias over there?" Blue teased.

"I said shut up you annoying little brat." Rose said louder and chucked a pillow at Blue.

Blue ducked and the pillow hit Nine in the arm. Blue stuck her tongue out at Rose. "You love me." Blue sang.

"No I don't." Rose said grumpily.

Blue grinned. "Yes you do. I see a smile starting."

The corners of Rose's mouth twitched. "No you don't."

Blue laughed. "Yes, you are. Come on, Rose. Smile. You think it's funny as well, don't you. _The_ Rose talking to a baby tree."

Rose grinned. "Okay, maybe it's a little funny."

"Ha!" Blue yelled. "Gotcha to smile."

When everyone quieted down Blue snapped her fingers.

" _ **That's a sort of plant." Rose twists the container the sapling was in a little. "We might be related."**_

Mickey and Jack are cracking up. Ten and Nine are laughing a little. Rose whaps Ten in the arm. "Not funny." She murmurs.

Blue is cackling. Blue wipes a tear from the corner of her eye. "Man, this is hilarious."

Blue snaps her fingers again.

 _ **Rose realizes she is talking to a plant and sets it down. "I'm talking to a twig." Rose says, flatly.**_

 _ **Rose sits and stares out the window as the metal ball unfurls revealing a metal spider.**_

 _ **The metal spider looks around at everything.**_

 _ **The screen cuts to multiple little staff workers as they move the TARDIS.**_

" _ **Oi now." The Doctor is shown on screen walking from a hallway. "Be careful with that. Park it properly. No scratches."**_

 _ **The screen shows one of the staff members walking up to the Doctor and giving him a slip of paper. The staff member said something in it's own language. The Doctor takes the paper.**_

 _ **The screen shows a close up of what the paper says.**_ _ **Have a nice day**_ _**is stamped on the front of it.**_

 _ **The metal spiders are show crawling above the Doctor's head as he walks away.**_

 _ **The screen cuts to the vents as more spiders are show crawling around.**_

 _ **We are back with Rose as the metal spider walks closer to her hand. The screen shows Rose just staring at nothing.**_

 _ **The sonic screwdriver is heard off screen. "Rose?" The Doctor calls. "Are you in there?"**_

 _ **The metal spider scurries over to a vent and quickly unscrews the screws and climbs inside just as the Doctor enters the room.**_

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. The Doctors and Rose had no clue how close she was to being killed.

"Jeopardy friendly." Ten grumbled.

The show continued on because Blue hadn't paused it.

" _ **Are you alright?" The Doctor asks, his accent strong, as he sits down on the steps opposite of Rose. "What'd you think then?"**_

" _ **Great. Yeah. Fine." Rose flounders. "Once you get past the slightly psychic paper." Rose jokes.**_

 _ **The Doctor laughs a little.**_

" _ **They're just so alien." Rose breaks. "The aliens are so alien. You look at them." Rose pauses. "And they're alien."**_

"Wow. That was a lot of aliens there." Jack jokes.

"Shut up." Rose's face is still red.

"Leave her alone." Blue says. "That was her first time meeting aliens."

"Oi." Ten protests. "What about me?"

"Ok," Blue amends. "That was her first time meeting non humanoid aliens. Give her a break. It also didn't help that the Doctor was testing her."

Rose frowns. "That's what was going on?" She asked both Doctors.

Nine looks down.

"Yes." Ten answers. "I was."

"You also have to look at it this way. You sometimes forget because he is so good at hiding it, but Nine just came from a war. He regenerated at the very end of the Time War. Nine is a soldier. Born from battle. You can sometimes see it in the undertones of the show. For example, when Cassandra brought in the jukebox did you guys notice him sobering up quickly. Or when he was handed the slip of paper he was a little upset and angry. Ten's a little better at it. Rose helps a lot. But remember, Nine is-" Blue was saying when she was interrupted by Nine.

"That's enough Blue." He ordered.

Blue glanced over at Nine then did a double take. Blue looked sheepish. "Sorry."

Ten was looking down. "We'd appreciate it if you don't talk about the war or anything before the present time in the show. Please? We know you are very excited about all of this but those wounds are still fresh. We don't want to talk about them. It's bad enough that we are watching our self after the war. But don't make us relive anything."

Blue winces. "I'm so sorry. Sometimes I talk about things I shouldn't or I talk without thinking. If that ever happens feel free to throw a pillow or something at me to shut up. Dad used to call me his Chatty Blue." Blue says sadly.

Nine nods. "Thank you for not doing it anymore."

Blue smiles a little and snaps her fingers.

 _ **The Doctor frowns for a moment then says, "Good thing I didn't take you to the deep south."**_

 _ **Rose looks at him for a moment then asks, "Where are you from?"**_

"I'm sorry Doctor." Rose says. "I didn't know."

Ten lays a hand on her arm. "It's fine. You had no way of knowing what happened."

"Yeah, okay. But I was really telling him." Rose looks pleadingly at Nine.

"It's fine." Nine says shortly, mentally preparing himself for what was to come.

Blue snaps her fingers when Rose faces forward.

 _ **The Doctor tenses up and looks away. "All over the place." He answers flippantly.**_

" _ **They all speak English." Rose changes the subject.**_

 _ **The Doctor looks up, glad for a subject change. "No. You just hear English." The Doctor reclines back on the steps. "It's a gift of the TARDIS. Telepathic field. Get's inside your brain. Translates." The Doctor explained.**_

" _ **It's inside my brain?" Rose asked.**_

" _ **No. Well, yes. In a good way." The Doctor assures.**_

 _ **Rose blinks at him. "Your machine gets inside my head. It gets inside and it changes my mind and you didn't even ask?"**_

 _ **The Doctor looks mystified. "I didn't think about it like that."**_

" _ **No." Rose says angrily. "You were too busy thinking up cheap shots about the deep south."**_

 _ **The Doctor just stares at her.**_

" _ **Who are you then, Doctor?" Rose asked, going on a rant now.**_

 _ **The Doctor closes himself off and sits up. "What are you called? What sort of alien are you?"**_

" _ **I'm just the Doctor." The Doctor says forcefully.**_

" _ **From what planet?" Rose asked.**_

" _ **It's not as if you know where it is." The Doctor deflects.**_

" _ **Where are you from?" Rose says getting even more angry.**_

" _ **What does it matter?" The Doctor says back, getting equally as angry.**_

" _ **Tell me who you are?" Rose demands.**_

 _ **The Doctor snaps a little. "This is who I am. Right here. Right now. Alright? All that counts is here and now and this is me." He yells.**_

" _ **Yeah, and I'm here too because you brought me here. So just tell me?" Rose yells back.**_

 _ **The Doctor stands up and walks down the steps to look out the window at Earth's sun.**_

 _ **There is silence in the room when the computer announces, "Earth death in twenty minutes. Earth death in twenty minutes."**_

 _ **Rose gets up and walks over to the Doctor. "Alright." Rose says calmly. "As my mate Shareen says, 'Don't argue with the designated driver.'"**_

 _ **The Doctor glances at Rose then turns his face back towards the window.**_

" _ **Can't exactly call for a taxi." Rose pulls out her phone. She holds it up and moves it around. "There's no signal."**_

 _ **The Doctor looks over at Rose again before looking back out the window.**_

" _ **We're out of range." Rose says. "Just a bit."**_

 _ **The Doctor looks over at Rose before grabbing the phone out of her hands. "Tell you what? With a little bit of jiggery pokery." The Doctor takes the back off of Rose's phone.**_

" _ **Is that a technical term,'jiggery pokery'?" Rose teases, gently.**_

" _ **Yeah, I came first in jiggery pokery. What about you?" The Doctor banters back as he fiddles with Rose's phone.**_

" _ **Nah, I failed hullabaloo." Rose grins.**_

 _ **The Doctor had pulled a small device from his pocket and placed it in her phone. He puts Rose's phone back together and hands it to her. "There you go." He said as it beeped.**_

 _ **The Doctor grins as Rose takes the phone. Rose opens up her phone and calls her mom. Rose puts the phone to her ear as it rings.**_

" _ **Hello?" Jackie's voice is heard over the speaker.**_

" _ **Mum?" Rose asks.**_

" _ **Oh, what is it? What's wrong? What have I done now?" Jackie says as she pulls laundry out of the machine. "Oh, this red top's falling to bits. You should get your money back.**_

 _ **Rose smiles at the sound of her mother's voice.**_

" _ **Go on now, there has to be something. You never phone in the middle of the day." Jackie keeps talking.**_

 _ **Rose laughs a little.**_

" _ **What's so funny?" Jackie asks.**_

" _ **Nothing." Rose says. "You alright though?"**_

" _ **Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" Jackie folds some clothes.**_

" _ **What day is it?" Rose asked.**_

" _ **Wednesday. All day." Jackie folds the red top. "Have you got a hangover? Oh, I'll tell you what, put a quid in that lottery syndicate. I'll pay you back later."**_

" _ **Yeah, I was just calling, cos," Rose pauses before blurting out, "I might be late home."**_

Mickey snorts. "Yeah, try a whole year, sweetheart."

Jack's eyes bugged out. "A year?" He questioned.

Mickey waved him off. "I'm sure you'll eventually see it."

Blue nods. "Yup. You will see the Doctor's terrible driving skills multiple times throughout the whole series."

"Oi." Both Doctors protested.

"Wasn't it you who said that the TARDIS doesn't take me where I want to go, she takes me to where I need to be?" Nine asked Blue.

Blue nods. "Yup."

"Then how are my driving skills bad?" Ten asked.

"Well, let's see, you failed your driving test of a TARDIS. You threw her instruction manual out the doors into a supernova, because you disagreed with what it said. Need I continue?" Blue pointed out.

Rose let out a giggle. Ten mock glared at her.

"You also have to factor in that TARDIS' especially the type 40 ones are supposed to have six pilots." Nine adds in his defense.

Blue looks thoughtful. "Okay," She concedes. "Maybe you aren't that bad of a driver."

"Thank you." Nine says. Ten agrees.

Blue snapped her fingers.

" _ **Is there something wrong?" Jackie asked.**_

" _ **No. I'm fine." Rose assures. "Top of the world."**_

 _ **The Doctor smiles in the background.**_

 _ **Jackie smiles and hangs up the phone.**_

" _ **Think that's amazing, you should see the bill." The Doctor tells Rose.**_

" _ **That was five billion years ago." Rose says. "She's dead now. Five billion years later and my mum's dead."**_

" _ **Bundle of laughs you are." The Doctor replies.**_

 _ **The screen shows the outside of the space station as the whole ship shakes.**_

" _ **That's not supposed to happen." The Doctor says a mix of thoughtfulness and glee.**_

" _ **Well, what was it?" The screen now shows the blue-skinned Steward as he asked the question. "I'm just getting green lights at this end." The Steward opens the intercom. "Honored guests may be reassured that gravity pockets may cause slight turbulence. Thank you." When the intercom was off he said more angrily. "The whole place shook. I felt it. I've hosted all sorts of events from platforms one, three, six, and fifteen and I've never felt the slightest tremor. I warn you, if this lot decides to sue . . ." The Steward's voice trailed off for a moment. "I'm going to scan the infostructure." The Steward types on a keyboard in front of him. After a few seconds the computer speaks something. A metal spider is seen on the wall behind the Steward. "What's that?" The Steward asked. "Control, I don't want to worry you but I'm picking up readings." The computer speaks again. "I have no idea." The Steward says, frustrated. "Well, they're small. The scans says they're metal." The computer talks again. "I don't know what they look like." The Steward yells. The Steward finally notices the spider. "Although I would imagine they might rather look like that."**_

 _ **The screen shows the metal spider moving over to his keyboard.**_

" _ **You're not on the guest list." The Steward says. "How did you get on board?"**_

 _ **The spider presses a button on the keyboard.**_

" _ **No." The Steward cries out.**_

" _ **Sunfilter deactivating." The computer calls out.**_

" _ **No!" The Steward yells again.**_

" _ **Sunfilter descending." The computer says, calmly.**_

" _ **No." The Steward frantically types on the keyboard. "Sunfilter up!"**_

" _ **Internal temperature 4,000 degrees." The computer says.**_

" _ **Control. Sunfilter up! Sunfilter up!" The Steward yells.**_

" _ **Sunfilter descending." The computer drones, pleasantly.**_

 _ **The Steward screams as the sun filter fully descends and kills him.**_

 _ **A metal clicking is heard as the spider exits the room from the vents.**_

Everyone shudders at the end of that scene. There is quiet in the room as everyone mourns the Steward.

Blue waits patiently for a few minutes then snaps her fingers.

" _ **Indubitably this is the Bad Wolf scenario." The Moxx of Balhoon says to the Face of Boe.**_

"There it is again. Bad Wolf. What is Bad Wolf?" Nine wondered. Nine turns to look at Blue.

Blue peeps when she notices him looking at her. "Sorry. I can't tell you. Some things you have to figure out yourself."

Ten stares at the floor at the mention of Bad Wolf.

Blue smiles apologetically at Nine and snaps her fingers.

" _ **I find the inherent laxity of the ongoing multiverse . . ." The Moxx of Balhoon's voice trails off as we see the Doctor and Rose enter the room.**_

" _ **That wasn't a gravity pocket." The Doctor starts sonicking the keypad by the door. "I know gravity pockets and they don't feel like that." The Doctor runs his finger across the screen. "What do you think Jabe?" The Doctor spins around suddenly. "Listen to the engines. They've pitched up about thirty hertz. Is that dodgy or what?"**_

 _ **Jabe shakes her head. "It's the sound of metal. It doesn't make any sense to me."**_

" _ **Where's the engine room?" The Doctor asks, next.**_

" _ **I don't know." Jabe says after a pause. "But the maintenance duct is just behind our guest suite. I could show you." Jabe turns to Rose. "And, your wife." She assumes.**_

" _ **Oh, she's not my wife." The Doctor clarifies.**_

" _ **Partner?" Jabe asks.**_

" _ **No." The Doctor answers.**_

" _ **Concubine." Jabe offers.**_

 _ **The Doctor looks between Rose and Jabe. "Nope."**_

" _ **Prostitute?" Jabe says after a pause.**_

Blue, Jack and Mickey are laughing.

"Oi." Rose chucks a pillow towards Blue. "It's not funny."

The three sober up.

"You're right. It's not." Blue giggles one last time then snaps her fingers.

 _ **Rose looked back and forth between the Doctor and Jabe. "What ever I am it must be invisible. Do you mind?" Rose snaps.**_

 _ **The Doctor and Jabe turn to look at Rose.**_

" _ **Tell you what, you two go and pollinate. I'm gonna catch up with family. Quick word with Michael Jackson." Rose says.**_

 _ **The screen shows a shot of Cassandra.**_

 _ **Rose runs off.**_

" _ **Don't start a fight." The Doctor called after her. "I'm all yours." The Doctor turned to Jabe and offered her his arm.**_

 _ **Rose watches them. "And I want you home by midnight." Rose yells after them.**_

" _ **Earth death in fifteen minutes. Earth death in fifteen minutes." The computer intones.**_

 _ **The screen zooms out on the space station as music plays.**_

 _ **The screen shows a maintenance tunnel as metal spiders are crawling all around it. They vanish from sight as the Doctor and Jabe are shown coming around a corner.**_

" _ **Who's in charge of Platform 1?" The Doctor asked as Jabe and him move carefully through the tunnel. "Have you got a captain or what?"**_

"Well, there is a Captain on board, just not one in charge." Blue laughs.

"Don't Blue Eyes. I'd rather not think about that until I absolutely have to." Jack shivers.

Blue cocked an eyebrow. "Blue Eyes?"

"Your eyes are blue and your name is Blue. I thought it works." Jack said.

Blue shrugged. "It's as good as any other." Blue snapped her fingers.

" _ **There's just the Steward and the staff." Jabe says. "All the rest is controlled by the metal mind."**_

" _ **You mean the computer? Who controls that?" The Doctor looks back at Jabe then turns around and walks forward.**_

" _ **The Corporation." Jabe answers. "They move Platform One from one artistic event to the other."**_

 _ **The Doctor process for a moment then asks. "But there's no one from the Corporation on board?"**_

" _ **They're not needed." Jabe responds. "This facility is purely automatic. It's the height of the Alpha Class. Nothing can go wrong."**_

" _ **Unsinkable?" The Doctor questions.**_

" _ **If you like." Jabe remarks. "The nautical metaphor is appropriate."**_

" _ **You're telling me. I was on board another ship once. They said that was unsinkable. I ended up clinging to an iceberg. It wasn't half cold." The Doctor remicizes. The Doctor stops in the middle of the corridor. "So, what you're saying is if we get in trouble there's no one to help us out?"**_

 _ **Jabe shakes her head. "I'm afraid not."**_

" _ **Fantastic." The Doctor says sarcastically.**_

"Yeah, definitely should not bring Donna here." Blue affirms. "She would flirt with your past self and the sass would be doubled."

Ten pales at the thought. "Please don't bring her." Ten pleads.

"I won't. I might bring in the Ponds though." Blue ponders that for a moment. (Pun intended.) "Nah, not until at least season 4 or 5." Blue decides.

"Ponds?" Nine inquires.

"Amelia and Rory Pond. A married couple you bring on the TARDIS in your Eleventh incarnation. Amelia Pond, also known as Amy, is a fiery ginger that becomes your best friend. She also keeps you in line. Very much like Donna. Rory Williams/Pond is a very great guy that's devoted to Amy. He actually didn't want to travel in the TARDIS but he will follow Amy to the end of the Universe. He reminds me of Mickey a little. In a way that is they both are kind of quiet but are very loyal. Rory actually waited 2,000 years for Amy once. And yes, he's human." Blue tapped her chin. "What else?" She murmured. "Oh, right. River is . . . Wait. I can't tell you that. It's spoilers. It would spoil two seasons. Never mind." Blue grinned cheekily at everyone. "Any more questions?"

Everyone shook their heads. Blue snapped her fingers.

* * *

 ** _Tala_**


	7. The End of the World part 3

**_So sorry. I had this all ready for you guys last night. It just need a little polishing and just a tad of extra work. It got to be around 11pm over here and I couldn't work any longer. I had been staring at the screen since 7:30 pm my time. I went to bed and got up really early for a Saturday in my house and I finished it. Now I am updating it. Have a good day! To all my fellow Americans, have a happy fourth of July. To all my non-American readers, have a good fourth of July as well. I don't own Doctor Who. Enjoy._**

* * *

" _What else?" She murmured. "Oh, right. River is . . . Wait. I can't tell you that. It's spoilers. It would spoil two seasons. Never mind." Blue grinned cheekily at everyone. "Any more questions?"_

 _Everyone shook their heads. Blue snapped her fingers._

" _ **I don't understand. In what way is that fantastic?" Jabe asked, confused.**_

 _ **The spiders are shown crawling after them.**_

 _ **The screen shows the outside of the space station as it roams down the structure.**_

" _ **Soon the sun will blossom into a red giant and my home will die." Cassandra's voice is heard as the screen shows her looking out the window. "That's where I lived, down there, when I was a little boy."**_

Rose snorts.

Mickey wrinkled his nose. "Okay, she's mad."

Blue laughs. "That's putting it gently."

"What do you mean, Blue Eyes?" Jack asked.

"You'll see." Blue snapped her fingers.

" _ **Mummy and Daddy had a house built into the side of the Los Angeles Crevice." Cassandra continues.**_

"So . . . technically Cassandra is American?" Mickey asked.

Blue scrunches up her nose. "I never thought of it that way."

Jack wrinkles his nose as well. He doesn't like the idea that that person was from his home country.

Blue snaps her fingers.

 _ **Cassandra sighs. "Such fun."**_

" _ **What happened to everyone else?" Rose asks. "The human race. Where did it go?"**_

" _ **They say mankind has touched every star in the sky." Cassandra answers after a pause.**_

" _ **So you're not the last human." Rose states.**_

" _ **I am the last pure human." Cassandra says flatly. "The others mingled. Oh they call themselves New Humans and Proto-Humans and Digi-Humans and Humanish but you know what I call them? Mongrels." Cassandra whispers the word like it was dirty.**_

" _ **Right. And you stayed behind." Rose says.**_

" _ **I kept myself pure." Cassandra says proudly.**_

" _ **How many operations have you had?" Rose asks.**_

" _ **708." Cassandra answers. "Next week its 709. I'm having my blood bleached. Is that why you wanted a word?" Cassandra questioned. "You could be flatter. You've got a little bit of a . . ." Cassandra pauses like she was going to say a different word, then she said, "Chin poking out."**_

" _ **I'd rather die." Rose says bluntly.**_

" _ **Honestly, it doesn't hurt." Cassandra cajoles.**_

" _ **No, I mean it. I'd rather die. It's better to die than to live like you. A bitchy trampoline." Rose says plainly.**_

" _ **Oh, well. What do you know?" Cassandra brushes off.**_

 _ **Rose gets angry at Cassandra's brush off.**_

" _ **I was born on that planet. And so was my Mum and so was my Dad,and that makes me officially the last human in this room, because you're not human. You've had it all nipped and tucked and flattened until there's nothing left. Anything human got chucked in the bin. You're just skin Cassandra. Lipstick and skin." Rose rants. "Nice talking." Rose stalks off.**_

"And that's about as mad as Rose ever gets." Mickey concludes.

"It is not." Rose protested.

Nine nods. "That's about as mad as I've ever seen you."

Ten winces. "I might've seen her even more angry."

Nine glares at him. "What did you do?"

"Boys. Boys." Blue holds up a hand. "Nine, you will eventually see. Ten, you deserved that anger. Rose was just in her anger. Now can we continue or are you going to keep arguing with yourself?"

Ten and Nine glare at each other then look away. Rose wonders what the Doctor ever did to deserve her being angry at him. Mickey looked curiously at the Doctor.

"You know, I think you might be right, Blue Eyes." Jack comments, interrupting everyone's thoughts and causing them to look at him.

"About what?" Blue asked, confused. "I said a lot of things."

"About if Nine hits Ten." Jack prompted.

Blue busted up laughing. "You agree?"

Jack nods. "Yup."

"Hold on. What makes you think it will be Nine that hits me? What if I hit Nine?" Ten protests.

"Well," Blue starts. "I know your future and past, Ten. Just so you know, we will be watching that spaceship in the 51st century. You know the one with Madame-"

"Okay. Okay. I get it. You're right. Nine will probably hit me." Ten said glumly. "Just don't hit my face or mess up my hair."

Nine snorts. "Since when did I turn into such a . . . a . . . pretty boy." Nine said the last two words as if they were the most disgusting things in the universe.

"Since you met Rose." Blue stated. "Now, I'm making it play." Blue said, completely ignoring Rose's blush.

Blue snapped her fingers.

 _ **The screen shows a close up of the Adherents of the Repeated Meme as ominous music plays in the background.**_

 _ **Rose is shown walking out of the door.**_

 _ **The screen is back with the Doctor as a metal spider crawls, hidden, down the hallway in front of them.**_

" _ **So tell me Jabe, what's a tree like you doing in a place like this." The Doctor asks.**_

" _ **Respect for the Earth." Jabe answers, primly.**_

" _ **Oh, come on," The Doctor says as the screen shifts to a closer look at the two. "Everyone on this platform is worth zillions."**_

" _ **Well, perhaps it's a case of having to be seen at the right occasions." Jabe agrees.**_

" _ **In case your share prices drop?" The Doctor questions.**_

 _ **Jabe just looks at the Doctor and smiles.**_

" _ **I know you lot. You've got massive forests everywhere. Roots everywhere. And there's always money in land." The Doctor says.**_

" _ **All the same. We respect the Earth as family. So many species have evolved from that planet. Mankind is only one. I'm another. My ancestors were transplanted from the planet below. And I'm a direct descendant of the tropical rainforest." Jabe says.**_

 _ **The Doctor nods and holds up a finger. "Excuse me." He pulls out his sonic and gets to work on a computer screen on the wall.**_

" _ **And what about your ancestry, Doctor?" Jabe asks. "Perhaps you could tell a story or two."**_

 _ **The screen shows the computer screen the Doctor is working on.**_

" _ **Perhaps a man only enjoys trouble when there is nothing left." Jabe continues cautiously.**_

 _ **The Doctor works on the computer in front of him.**_

" _ **I scanned you earlier." Jabe confesses. "The metal machine had trouble identifying your species. It refused to admit your existence."**_

 _ **The screen shows the Doctor's face as he was lost in thought.**_

" _ **And even when it named you, I couldn't believe it. But it was right. I know where you're from." Jabe voice continues off screen as the screen shows the Doctor's face.**_

" _ **Forgive me from intruding but, it's remarkable that you even exist. I just want to say how sorry I am." Jabe finishes and places her hand on the Doctor's leather clad arm.**_

 _ **The Doctor breaks out of his thoughts and looks over at Jabe. He places his hand over her's on his arm.**_

 _ **A tear is shown dripping down the Doctor's face.**_

"Oh, come on. It really has to show that?" Nine interrupts.

Ten had his head down, pressed into Rose's hair.

"Doctor?" Blue says, stopping Nine's rant. Ten looked up reflexively when Blue called his name.

Nine looked over at Blue.

"It's alright. You just lost everything. I think everyone here would cry at that too." Blue consoles. "None of us will look at you different. We all still know you as a mad and daft time travelling alien in a wonderful little blue box. Travelling all of time and space helping anyone and everyone you meet."

A chorus of agreements came from around the room.

"See." Blue says. "None of us will blame you if you want to have a cry. Not a single person."

Ten's eyes are a little wet. He ducks his head near Rose. Rose runs a hand through his hair, soothing him. "I'm right here." She croons softly. "I will change it."

Nine just ducks his head for a moment. "I'm good." He says after a few minutes.

Blue nods and hits play.

 _ **The Doctor wipes the tear away and, with a new determination, opens the door.**_

 _ **The screen shows a massive room with huge fans spinning. The Doctor and Jabe look small from where the screen view is.**_

" _ **Is it me or is it a bit nippy." The Doctor asks Jabe.**_

 _ **The screen shows Rose as she walks down the hall of Platform One. Rose turns a corner and her path is blocked by the Adherent of the Repeated Meme. Rose smiles nervously at them. The lead robot reaches out and hits her across the head. Rose yelps. Rose is shown lying unconscious sprawled across the floor. Rose is dragged off screen.**_

Everyone is angry. Ten is clenching his fists. Nine is doing that same. Jack's jaw is tightened. Mickey was glaring at the screen. Blue is rubbing Rose's arm as if to make sure she was alright.

Rose cracks a grin. "I'm alright. I'm right here. And Blue, I so knew you cared."

Blue looks down and catches what she was doing. Blue was rubbing Rose arm in special way her people did to make sure they were alright after something happened. There were two different ways to do this. One for family. The other for friends. Blue was doing the family one. Start at the hand. Rub up the arm to the shoulder. Spiral down the arm to check everything. Reach out telepathically to make sure they were fine. Blue jerked back like she was burnt.

"Are you alright?" Rose asked her.

Blue forced a smile. "I'm fine. Continue?"

Everyone nodded.

Blue breathed a silent sigh and snapped her fingers. She will definitely have to keep that under control.

 _ **The screen cuts back to Jabe and the Doctor. "Fair's do though, that's a great bit of air conditioning." The Doctor moves over to another computer screen. "Bet they call it retro." He said before bending down to work at the panel. "Gotcha."**_

 _ **The Doctor opens a panel and one of the metal spiders crawl out. The metal spider scrambles away from the two and crawls up a wall to get away.**_

" _ **What the hell's that?" The Doctor asks as they watch the spider crawl away.**_

" _ **Is it part of the retro?" Jabe asks.**_

" _ **I don't think so. Hold on." The Doctor points his sonic screwdriver at the spider. The Doctor flips through a few setting before Jabe flings something at the spider and it falls to the ground. The Doctor catches the spider. "Hey, nice liana."**_

 _ **Jabe looks like she is blushing. "Thank you. We're not supposed to show them in public."**_

" _ **Don't worry. I won't tell anybody." The Doctor assures as he examines the spider. "Now then, who's been bringing the pets on board."**_

" _ **What does it do?" Jabe asks.**_

" _ **Sabotage." The Doctor answers.**_

" _ **Earth death in 10 minutes." The computer calls out.**_

" _ **And the temperature is about to rocket. Come on." The Doctor leads the way out of the massive room.**_

 _ **The screen shows the great hall.**_

" _ **The planet's end. Come gather." Cassandra calls out. "Come gather. Bid farewell to the cradle of civilization. Let us mourn her with a traditional ballad."**_

 _ **The jukebox is played again. This time the disc is Toxic by Britney Spears.**_

Mickey laughs. "No way will that ever be a traditional ballad."

Blue shrugs. "I have to agree." Blue snapped her fingers.

 _ **The song plays as the screen shows a picture of the outside of the space station and we spin around it.**_

 _ **The screen then shows the Steward's office as smoke is billowing out of the cracks and the small staff people are crying at the door.**_

" _ **Get back." The Doctor calls and ducks down under the rays and over the the computer screen. The Doctor pulls out his sonic and gets to work.**_

" _ **Sunfilter rising." The Computer calls out. "Sunfilter rising."**_

" _ **Is the Steward in there?" Jabe asks, horrified.**_

" _ **You can smell him." The Doctor says, grimly.**_

" _ **Hold on. There's another sunfilter programed to descend." The Doctor reads off.**_

"Oh my God." Mickey exclaimed. "That's you, isn't it?"

Rose nods sheepishly.

Mickey ran a hand over his head. "I can't believe this. It is always like that with the Doctor."

"Mickey, calm down. She's fine. She makes it. The Doctor always saves her." Blue soothed.

"Jeez, Rosie. Are you always this jeopardy friendly?" Jack asked.

Rose was about to protest when Ten beat her to talking. "Pretty much, yeah. In all my years of travelling, never have I come across someone who was as good at getting into trouble as Rose."

"But?" Rose started.

Ten raised an eyebrow. "Let's see. You got captured in Cardiff. You almost got killed by the Raxacoricofallapatorians. You touched a bad alien and almost got killed then. You caused a paradox and-" Ten ticked off on his fingers.

"What?" Nine yelled. "She causes a paradox?!"

"Unknowingly." Blue cut in. "Now, would everyone stop picking on Rose. We've been watching these for about three hours now and have only gotten through one and a half episodes. Please can we continue? I'd like to get through at least half of this season today. It is already 11 am right now."

Everyone agreed and Blue snapped her fingers.

 _ **The screen shows Rose's face as she is waking up. Rose groans a little and rubs her head.**_

" _ **Sunfilter descending. Sunfilter descending." The computer calls out.**_

 _ **Rose lays there for a few minutes until the sun filter starts to go down. Rose scrambles to her feet and dashes up the stairs as a bright white light is going down the room, burning everything in it's path.**_

" _ **Let me out." Rose bangs on the door. "Let me out."**_

 _ **The Doctor is shown running down halls trying to get to the room where Rose is stuck.**_

" _ **Let me out. Let me out." Rose knocks on the door.**_

 _ **The screen cuts back to the Doctor as he pulls out his sonic. "Anyone in there?" The Doctor calls.**_

" _ **Let me out." Rose calls.**_

" _ **Oh, it would be you." The Doctor says.**_

" _ **Open the door." Rose yells.**_

" _ **Hold on. Give us two ticks." The screen shows the Doctor bending down to the computer panel.**_

 _ **The screen cuts back to Rose as the sun filter goes down even more. The computer drones on in the background about the sun filter.**_

 _ **The Doctor finally got it and the computer starts to say, "Sunfilter rising." as the Doctor looks around.**_

 _ **Rose breathes a sigh of relief.**_

 _ **The computer switches back into lowering the sun filter.**_

" _ **Just what I need." The Doctor complains. "The computer's getting clever."**_

" _ **Stop mucking about." Rose bangs on the door with each word.**_

" _ **I'm not mucking about. It's fighting back." The Doctor argues.**_

" _ **Just open the door." Rose yells. Rose ducks down as the sun filter descends and almost gets her. Rose goes to the lowest point in the floor and crouches down. "The lock's melted." Rose tells the Doctor.**_

 _ **The screen cuts back to the Doctor as he is working frantically to raise the sun filter. The Doctor makes something pop and the sun filter begins to rise.**_

 _ **Rose jumps up and runs to the doors.**_

 _ **The Doctor tries the door. "The whole thing's jammed. I can't open the doors. Stay there, don't move." The Doctor runs off.**_

" _ **Where am I gonna go? Ipswitch?" Rose asks, rhetorically.**_

" _ **Earth death in five minutes." The computer says as the Doctor runs off.**_

 _ **The screen shows Jabe holding the spider from earlier and her metal device. "The metal machine confirms, the devices have infiltrated the whole of Platform One." Jabe announces.**_

 _ **Everyone gasps.**_

" _ **How's that possible?" Cassandra says. "Our private rooms are protected by a code wall. Moisturize me. Moisturize me." Cassandra tells her surgeons.**_

 _ **The Doctor comes up next to Jabe angrily.**_

" _ **Summon the Steward." The Moxx of Balhoon orders.**_

" _ **I'm afraid the Steward is dead." Jabe tells the crowd.**_

 _ **There were more gasps.**_

" _ **Who killed him?" The Moxx of Balhoon asks.**_

" _ **This whole event was sponsored by-"**_

"Huh uh. No way. Tell me she isn't going to actually accuse me." Jack complains.

" _ **The Face of Boe. He invited us." Cassandra accuses.**_

 _ **The Face of Boe is seen shaking his head as Cassandra calls out. "Talk to the face. Talk to the face."**_

" _ **Easy way of finding out." The Doctor interrupts. "Someone brought their little pets on board. Let's send it back to master."**_

 _ **The Doctor puts down the spider and it crawls off over to Cassandra. The Doctor watches the spider for a moment then looks up at Cassandra.**_

 _ **Cassandra looks shifty. The spider beeps in acknowledgement and scampers off to the Adherents of the Repeated Meme.**_

" _ **The Adherents of the Repeated Meme." Cassandra exclaimed. "J'accuse."**_

" _ **That's all very well, and really kind of obvious." The Doctor says as he wanders over to the robots. "But if you stop and think about it." The Adherents of the Repeated Meme reach out to hit the Doctor, but the Doctor catches the arm in his hand and pulls it off. "A repeated meme is just an idea. And that's all they are. An idea." The Doctor pulls a cord in the arm and all of the robots fall. "Remote control droids. Nice little cover for the real troublemaker." The Doctor nudges the spider with his foot. "Go on, Jimbo. Go home."**_

 _ **The metal spider crawls over to Cassandra. "I bet you were the school swot and never got kissed." Cassandra spat. "At arms." She tells her surgeons.**_

" _ **What are you gonna do? Moisturize me?" The Doctor said, sarcastically.**_

" _ **With acid." Cassandra says. "Oh, you're too late anyway. My spiders have control over the mainframe. Oh, you all carried them as gifts, tax free, past every code wall." Cassandra laughs. "I'm not just a pretty face."**_

" _ **Sabotaging a ship while you're still inside it?" The Doctor asks. "How stupid's that?"**_

" _ **I'd hoped to manufacture a hostage situation with myself as one of the victims. The compensation would have been enormous." Cassandra explains.**_

 _ **The Doctor huffs a breath. "Five billion years and it still comes down to money."**_

" _ **Do you think it's cheap looking like this?" Cassandra said, angrily. "Flatness costs a fortune." Cassandra pauses. "I am the last human, Doctor. Me. Not that freaky little kid of yours."**_

Rose huffs.

"It's fine Rose. You're not freaky at all." Blue consoles, barely refraining from reaching out to comfort her in the way of her people. What was with that anyway? You only got those urges around close family. Blue tamped down on her biological needs. They wouldn't take her with them anyway. She was always going to be alone. There was no point in forming close bonds with them. Without Blue noticing, a tear slipped down her cheek.

"Hey, Blue? Are you okay?" Rose asked, gently rubbing her shoulder.

Blue pulled away from her. "Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You're crying." Ten points out.

Blue immediately wipes her face with the sleeve of her hoodie. "I'm fine."

Rose reached out again to touch her, but Blue shrank back. "Please don't touch me right now." Blue moved closer to the edge of the couch.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked again.

Blue got up from her seat. "I am fine." Blue said forcefully. Blue stomped over to the bean bag next to Jack's chair and flopped into it, pulling up her hood in the process.

Ten cautiously reached his mind out towards Blue only to have her forcefully eject him from her mind and slam her shields up. "Don't. Just don't."

Ten grabbed his head in pain. He gasped out. "You really need help with that. You're really inexperienced."

"Doctor!" Rose cried out. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Ten grunted. He rubbed his forehead and temples. "I'm fine."

Blue moodily snapped her fingers.

" _ **Arrest her." The Moxx of Balhoon says. "The infidel."**_

" _ **Oh, shut it, Pixie." Cassandra said back. "I still got my final option."**_

" _ **Earth death in three minutes." The computer calls out.**_

" _ **And here it comes." Cassandra calls out gleefully. "You're just as useful dead. I have shares in your rival companies. They will triple in price as soon as you're dead. My spiders are primed and ready to destroy the safety systems. How did that old earth song go? Burn baby, burn." Cassandra gloats.**_

" _ **Then you'll burn with us." Jabe says angrily.**_

" _ **Oh, I'm so sorry. I know the use of teleportation is strictly forbidden, but, I'm such a naughty thing. Spiders activate." Cassandra calls out.**_

 _ **The whole space station shakes. Spiders activate things all over the ship.**_

" _ **Force field's gone with the planet about to explode. At least it will be quick. Just like my fifth husband. Oh, shame on me." Cassandra chuckles.**_

" _ **Safety systems failing." The computer calls out.**_

" _ **Bye bye, Darlings. Bye bye, my Darlings." Cassandra says right before she disappears.**_

 _ **The Doctor is shown staring at the ceiling.**_

" _ **Heat levels rising. Heat levels rising." The computer announces.**_

" _ **Reset the computer." The Moxx of Balhoon suggests.**_

" _ **Only the Steward knows how." Jabe points out.**_

" _ **No." The Doctor said. "We can do it by hand. There must be a system restore switch." The Doctor marches off towards the doors. "Jabe, come on. You lot, just chill." The Doctor holds up his hands towards the group of people.**_

 _ **The screen shows space again as we zoom up Platform One towards the top of the structure.**_

" _ **Earth death in two minutes. Earth death in two minutes." The computer says.**_

 _ **The Doctor and Jabe are shown running down the maintenance duct towards the room they were in earlier.**_

" _ **Heat levels critical." The computer continues giving updates.**_

 _ **The huge fans from before are working overtime to cool down the station.**_

" _ **Oh, and guess where the switch is?" The Doctor says, sarcastically as the screen zooms in on a box across the three fans.**_

 _ **The Doctor runs over to a glass panel and pulls the cover off. He pulls a lever and the fans slow down. He lets go and the fans speed up again.**_

 _ **The Doctor stares hopelessly at the fans while in the background Jabe is looking between the Doctor and the lever. Jabe runs over and holds down the lever.**_

"Hey, Blue?" Jack whispers. "Are you really okay?"

"I'm fine Captain." Blue says coolly.

Jack raises an eyebrow but says nothing.

 _ **The Doctor spins around when the fans slow. Jabe has a grim, determined look on her face.**_

" _ **You can't." The Doctor tells her. "The heat's gonna vent through this place."**_

" _ **I know." Jabe grins.**_

" _ **Jabe, you're made of wood." The Doctor pleads.**_

" _ **So stop wasting time, Time Lord." Jabe says, playfully.**_

 _ **The Doctor grins and dashes off to the fans. Jabe's smiles slips from her face a little.**_

 _ **Down in the great hall the glass is cracking on the window.**_

" _ **We're going to die!" The Moxx of Balhoon calls out.**_

 _ **The screen shows the fan room again as the Doctor timed out his move to get past the fans. The Doctor hurriedly ducks under the fan. He runs to the second fan and waits for his time to move.**_

 _ **The screen shows Rose, panicking as the glass on her window cracks. Rose yelps as rays of light break through the glass and burn the room.**_

 _ **The screen is back with the Doctor as he looks at Jabe. Jabe stares back at him. The Doctor ducks under the second fan. The Doctor runs to the third fan.**_

 _ **The screen shows the great hall as the cracks get wider and people are screaming. The Moxx of Balhoon gets incinerated.**_

Everyone bows their head in respect for the Moxx of Balhoon.

 _ **The screen shows Rose as the beams of light shoot closer to her.**_

 _ **The screen shows the Doctor and Jabe as Jabe's arms catch on fire. Jabe screams. Jabe lets go of the lever. The Doctor looks back as Jabe goes up in flames.**_

Ten and Nine wince at having to see Jabe die again.

Rose looks, guiltily at the ground. If she hadn't picked a fight with Cassandra, she would've been there instead of Jabe. All she would've got was some nasty burns and the Doctor could've taken care of those.

Mickey was getting increasingly worried. A little for Rose but mostly for Jackie. Jackie was a good Mum and didn't deserve to have Rose treat her this way.

Jack watched Blue instead of the screen. Blue was slumped down in her seat with her hood pulled low over her face. Her hand occasionally swiped up to her face. Jack wanted to make sure she was okay, but Blue had insisted she was fine. Jack kept an eye on her but otherwise watched the show.

Blue sniffled a little. Blue set her jaw and told herself she wouldn't cry anymore. She was fine. She was always fine and when they left, she'd be fine then too. It would hurt but she would be fine.

 _ **The fans are working so fast now they are a blur. The Doctor tries to go under but almost gets cut in half.**_

 _ **The screen shows Rose yelling as the beams go even closer to her.**_

 _ **The screen is back with the Doctor as he tries one more time to duck under the fan.**_

" _ **Planet explodes in ten, nine." The computer counts down. The screen goes in slow motion as the TARDIS sings. The Doctor closes his eyes.**_

 _ **The screen shows Rose as she slowly exhales.**_

 _ **The screen is back with the Doctor as he seems to go transparent and slips through the last fan. The Doctor opens his eyes and runs to the switch. He pulls it down and yells out, "Raise shields."**_

 _ **The screen is with Rose as she closes her eyes. The light merely inches from her face.**_

 _ **The screen shows space as a blue light covers the entire space station. The sun expands and the earth burns.**_

 _ **The screen shows Rose as she opens her eyes hesitantly. Rose breathes a sigh of relief.**_

 _ **The Doctor walks back towards Jabe's remains. He stares at them for a moment then walks off.**_

 _ **The screen shows Rose as she enters the great hall and sees all of the destruction.**_

 _ **The little staff people are crying over the Moxx of Balhoon's chair.**_

 _ **The Doctor walks into the room and makes a beeline to Lute and Coffa, Jabe's family.**_

 _ **The Doctor delivers the bad news to them as Rose looks on.**_

" _ **You alright?" Rose asks as the Doctor walks over to her.**_

" _ **Yeah, I'm fine. I'm full of ideas." The Doctor says angrily. "I'm bristling with them. Idea number 1. Teleportation through five thousand degrees needs some kind of feed. Idea number 2. This feed must be hidden nearby." The Doctor marches over to the ostrich egg that Cassandra brought and smashed it open, revealing a small device. "Idea number 3. If you're as clever as me then a teleportation feed can be reversed." The Doctor twists something on the device and Cassandra appears.**_

" _ **Oh, you should've seen their little alien faces. Oh." Cassandra says when she realizes where she was.**_

" _ **The last human." The Doctor says, still a little angry.**_

" _ **So, you passed my little test. Bravo. This makes you eligible to join the um . . . human club." Cassandra stutters.**_

" _ **People have died Cassandra. You murdered them." The Doctor tells her.**_

" _ **It depends on your definition of people." Cassandra talks back. "And that's enough of a technicality that will keep your lawyers dizzy for centuries. Take me to court then, Doctor, and watch me smile, and cry and flutter."**_

 _ **While Cassandra had been talking her skin was drying out. A loud creaking noise was heard throughout the speakers.**_

" _ **And creak." The Doctor adds in.**_

" _ **And what?" Cassandra asks.**_

" _ **Creak." The Doctor repeats. "You're creaking."**_

" _ **What?" Cassandra gasps in pain as her skin tightens. "I'm drying out. Sweet heavens. Moisturize me. Moisturize me. Where are my surgeons? My lovely boys. It's too hot."**_

" _ **You raised the temperature." The Doctor says.**_

" _ **Have pity." Cassandra calls out.**_

 _ **The Doctor just stares at her.**_

" _ **Moisturize me." Cassandra says again.**_

" _ **Help her." Rose urges.**_

" _ **Everything has it's time and everything dies." The Doctor says, still staring at Cassandra.**_

" _ **I'm too young." Cassandra gets out before she explodes.**_

"That was disgusting." Mickey wrinkles his nose.

Blue nods. "Yup, very disgusting."

Mickey looked over at Blue. He opened his mouth to say something to her when Jack cut his hand across his throat in the universal gesture to shut up.

Mickey snapped his mouth shut.

 _ **The Doctor stares for a moment more then walks away.**_

 _ **The screen shows space as the computer says. "Shuttles 4 and 6 now departing. The station is now closed for maintenance.**_

 _ **The screen shows Rose standing and looking out a window, while in the background, the Doctor is leaning up against the door jam.**_

 _ **The Doctor walks up to Rose.**_

" _ **The end of the earth." Rose says. "It's gone. We were too busy saving ourselves that no one saw it go."**_

 _ **The Doctor looks over at Rose.**_

" _ **All those years. All that history and no one was even looking. It's just-" Rose chokes on a sob.**_

 _ **The Doctor offers her his hand. "Come with me." Rose takes his hand and they walk away.**_

 _ **The screen shows Rose exiting the TARDIS.**_

 _ **Rose looks around the crowded streets of London as a baby cries, someone laughs, and someone else is selling newspapers.**_

" _ **You think it will last forever, people and cars and concrete." The Doctor says. "But it won't. And one day, it's all gone. Even the sky." The Doctor pauses for a moment. "My planet's gone." He says, flatly. "It's dead. It burned like the earth. Just rocks and dust. Before it's time."**_

 _ **Rose looks up at the Doctor. "What happened?" She asked the Doctor.**_

" _ **There was a war and we lost." The Doctor said, staring off into the distance.**_

" _ **A war with who?" Rose asked.**_

 _ **The Doctor didn't answer.**_

" _ **What about your people?" Rose questions.**_

 _ **The Doctor looks at Rose. "I'm a Time Lord. I'm the last of the Time Lords. They're all gone. I'm the only survivor. I'm left travelling on my own because there's no one else." The Doctor tells her.**_

" _ **There's me." Rose offers.**_

 _ **The Doctor smiles at her. "You've seen how dangerous it is. Do you want to go home?"**_

 _ **Rose looks at the Doctor for a moment. "I don't know. I want . . . Oh, can you smell chips?" Rose takes the conversation in a completely different direction.**_

 _ **The Doctor laughs a little. "Yeah." He answers.**_

" _ **I want chips." Rose says.**_

" _ **Me too." The Doctor agrees.**_

"And here comes Bloodhound Rose. On the hunt for chips." Jack intones.

Blue laughs and snorts halfway through it.

"Did you just snort?" Jack raised an eyebrow at her.

"N-not a-at all, Captain." Blue laughs again.

"I think you just did." Jack grins.

While Blue and Jack were talking, Mickey was worrying for Rose and Jackie.

"I mean, Rose, think about it. You almost died twice in that episode. Are you sure you want to travel with the Doctor? Think of your Mum. Left all alone, wondering if you're ever gonna come home." Mickey pleaded with her.

"Yes, Mickey. I want to travel with the Doctor. All the places to see and the times to experience. I absolutely want to travel with him. Mum will be fine." Rose placates.

"Hey, this episode is almost done. Can we watch the last few minutes of it then talk?" Blue interrupts.

Everyone agreed.

Blue snapped her fingers.

" _ **Right then, before you get me back in that box, chips it is then and you can pay." Rose says.**_

" _ **No money." The Doctor shakes his head.**_

" _ **What sort of date are you?" Rose huffs teasingly. "Come on then, Tightwad. Chips are on me." The Doctor and Rose smile at each other. "We only got five billion years until the shops close." Rose jokes.**_

 _ **The screen shows the Doctor and Rose walking away.**_

 _ **The screen shows the theme song and the sign from the beginning of the episode. The words NEXT TIME appear on the bottom of the screen.**_

" _ **Now, you've seen the future, let's have a look at the past." The Doctor's voice is heard as the TARDIS flies through the vortex. "1860 how does 1860 sound?"**_

" _ **What happened in 1860?" Rose asked.**_

" _ **I don't know. Let's find out." The Doctor says.**_

" _ **I can't believe she's gone." An unknown character says as a candle is lit and a dead woman is shown in a coffin.**_

" _ **Not gone, Mr, Redpath. Merely sleeping." Another unknown character says.**_

 _ **Suddenly the dead woman's eyes pop open.**_

" _ **She's up and on her feet somewhere out there." The second unknown man from before says.**_

 _ **A young girl says, "Mr. Sneed for shame. How many more times? It's ungodly."**_

 _ **The dead woman from before is seen walking through the snow with a blue light around her head.**_

" _ **Excuse me, Mr. Dickens, this is your call." A man says.**_

Ten sighs with exasperation. "Do we have to watch these little snippets of next time? We are just going to watch the next part anyway."

Blue thinks about it for a moment. "Fine." Blue snaps her fingers and the episode pauses. She twirls her finger in a figure eight and the main menu pops up. Blue flicks her finger down and the screen shows that The Unquiet Dead episode had been chosen. "Before I hit play, does anyone want to get up, stretch, get food, get a drink, do something?"

Ten got up off the couch and shook out his limbs. "Not used to sitting for so long."

Rose stood up next and raised her hands over her head in a move that would stretch her back.

Mickey leaned his recliner back. "I'm good."

Nine stood up and moved into his room for a moment. He came back a few minutes later with something in his hands.

"What's that?" Ten walks over and puts on his glasses.

Nine huffs a breath. "You wear glasses, too?"

Ten frowns. "Eyesight is a little bad in this regeneration."

"Then why don't you wear them to watch the show?" Nine asked.

"Oh, the screen is far enough away from where I sit that I don't need them." Ten explains. "Now, what do you got there?"

Nine opens his palms to show Ten. Ten gets an excited grin on his face. "Let's get to it then." Ten pulls out his sonic. Nine follows him.

Blue sits, still a little moody, in her bean bag. She doesn't want to interact with them because she always ends up alone. She doesn't want to be close to them, only for them to leave her in the end.

Jack sneaks a hand out and tickles Blue's side.

Blue laughs and squirms away. "S-stop it J-Jack."

"Never." Jack grins and tickles her some more.

Blue is howling with laughter as Jack finds all of her ticklish spots.

"Are you happy now, Blue?" Jack asks.

"Y-yes!" Blue squeals.

"Good." Jack moves away from Blue and sits down in his recliner.

Everyone had looked over when Blue had started to laugh. Ten, Nine, Rose, and Mickey had smiles on their faces. They all sent grateful smiles to Jack. Jack just winked back at them.

After ten minutes of break time, Blue called everyone back to their seats. "Okay. Time to start the next episode."

Ten groaned and hid a grin as he ambled back to his couch. "Do we have to?"

"Hey, the sooner you watch these, the sooner you guys can go home." Blue said. She was proud of the way she got that out. The only thing wrong would have been the teensy tiny hitch in her words when she said home. So small she didn't think anyone caught it. She was wrong. Ten and Nine caught it. They shared looks over everyone's head. They nodded at each other.

"We're ready." Rose said.

Blue snapped her fingers and the episode selected began to play.

* * *

 ** _*Tala*_**


	8. The Unquiet Dead part 1

**_Hi. Sorry I'm a month late on updating. This is on the short side. 500 words less than usual. I don't own Doctor Who. There isn't much of the episode here. Most of it is real time. On the bright side, for those of you interested in Blue, here is more about her. Enjoy and review._**

* * *

 _Ten groaned and hid a grin as he ambled back to his couch. "Do we have to?"_

" _Hey, the sooner you watch these, the sooner you guys can go home." Blue said. She was proud of the way she got that out. The only thing wrong would have been the teensy tiny hitch in her words when she said home. So small she didn't think anyone caught it. She was wrong. Ten and Nine caught it. They shared looks over everyone's head. They nodded at each other._

" _We're ready." Rose said._

 _Blue snapped her fingers and the episode selected began to play._

 _ **The screen opens on a 19th century room with a coffin in it. An elderly man lights a match and a young man stands at the side of the coffin. The elderly man uses the match to light a gas light. The elderly man blows out the match.**_

" _ **Sneed and Company offer their most sincerest condolences, Sir, in this most trying hour." The elderly man says, walking over to the young man.**_

" _ **Grandmama had good innings, Mr. Sneed." The young man said.**_

 _ **The screen shows the face of the dead woman in the coffin.**_

" _ **She was so full of life." The young man continues. "I can't believe she's gone."**_

" _ **Not gone, Mr. Redpath Sir. Merely, sleeping." Mr. Sneed says.**_

 _ **Mr. Redpath looks at Mr. Sneed. "May I have a moment."**_

" _ **Yes. Of course." Mr. Sneed said. "I should be in the next room if you require anything."**_

"Why are we watching these guys? Aren't we supposed to be watching the Doctor and Rose?" Jack asked.

"It shows everything pertaining to the threat to the world. That means things that don't always have the Doctor and his companions in it. For example you might see things like the bad guys plan or stuff like that." Blue explains.

"Okay." Jack says.

Blue snaps her fingers.

 _ **Mr. Sneed leaves the room.**_

 _ **Mr. Redpath leans over the coffin.**_

 _ **Mrs. Redpath's body begins to flicker with blue light. Non-distinct whispers are heard over the speakers. Mrs. Redpath glows bright blue, stronger than the other times, and her eyes open. She reaches up and quickly strangles her grandson.**_

 _ **Mr. Sneed, hearing the commotion, runs in the room. "Oh no." He says sadly. He tries to help Mr. Redpath but Mrs. Redpath breaks his neck. Mr. Sneed grabs the coffin lid and starts shoving Mrs. Redpath back. "Gwyneth! Get down here now! We've got another one!"**_

 _ **Mrs. Redpath wins the fight as she knocks Mr. Sneed out and breaks the coffin. Mrs. Redpath get down from the table and heads outside.**_

"Okay. That's just creepy." Mickey says, disturbed.

 _ **The screen shows Mrs. Redpath walking in the snow, moaning and groaning. Mrs. Redpath screams and the show fades to black as the opening credits roll through.**_

 _ **CHRISTOPHER ECCLESTON pops up following that name is BILLIE PIPER. The sign that says DOCTOR WHO slides across the screen and finally the title of the episode appears. THE UNQUIET DEAD BY MARK GATISS.**_

"Mark Gatiss? I thought this was by Russell T Davies." Ten says.

Blue snapped her fingers and paused the show. "In this world every writer is a person who can see other worlds. So every book series, every movie, every TV show, is a separate world. Think of it this way, The World Between Worlds is the ultimate universe. Branching off from that is separate prime universes. Breaking off from that is parallel universes. There are some writers that can see only the main universes. Then there are some writers who can see the parallel universes. They call them fanfiction writers over here. They can see all of the possibilities. For example there are some like if the Doctor was human. Or if the world had soulmate identifying marks. Or if Rose had a sister or cousin who travelled with you. Stuff like that. Some of it is pretty amazing. We won't be going into that though. Some of those people can be vicious. They get so wrapped up in their work they become rabid fangirls." Blue shuddered in fear. "The thing is that they don't know they are true. They think they are just stories. Good thing too. You'd have a lot of danger in this universe if they found out the truth."

Everyone stared at Blue.

"So basically, Mark Gatiss is person who can see in our world, same as this Russell T Davies?" Nine asked.

Blue nodded. "Yup." Blue popped the p.

"That's all you had to say, you know." Ten points out.

Blue shrugged. "But I wanted to warn you guys to not go outside without me."

"That's all you had to say as well." Ten says.

Blue just stares at him. Blue turns back to the screen and snaps her fingers.

 _ **The screen opens on the interior of the TARDIS as she flies through the vortex. The screen pans down to show the Doctor and Rose at opposite ends of the console.**_

" _ **Hold that one down!" The Doctor calls.**_

" _ **I am holding that one down." Rose yells back.**_

" _ **Well hold them both down." The Doctor tells her.**_

 _ **Rose reaches across the console. "It's not going to work."**_

" _ **I promised you a time machine and that's what you are getting. Now, you've seen the future, let's have a look at the past. 1860. How does 1860 sound?" The Doctor pilots the TARDIS through time.**_

" _ **What happened in 1860?" Rose asked eagerly.**_

" _ **I don't know." The Doctor tells her. "Let's find out. Hold on. Here we go." The Doctor stands up and pulls down a lever.**_

 _ **The screen shows the TARDIS dancing through the vortex.**_

 _ **The screen is back with Mr. Sneed as he cleans his forehead. "Gwyneth!" Mr. Sneed calls. "Where are you, girl?" The screen zooms out to show he was in a small room. "Gwyneth!"**_

 _ **A young girl walks into the room on the screen in a maids uniform and wearing a shawl.**_

" _ **Where have you been? I've been shouting." Mr. Sneed chastises.**_

" _ **I've been in the stables, sir, breaking the ice for old Samson." Gwyneth said.**_

" _ **Well, get back in there and harness him up." Mr. Sneed tells her.**_

" _ **Whatever for Sir?" Gwyneth said cautiously.**_

" _ **The stiffs are getting lively again." Mr. Sneed said solemnly. "Mr. Redpath's grandmother. She's up and on her feet and out there somewhere on the streets. We've got to find her."**_

" _ **Mr. Sneed for shame. How many more times? It's ungodly." Gwyneth said.**_

" _ **Well, don't look at me like it's my fault." Mr. Sneed mocked. "Now come on. Hurry up. She's 86. She can't have gotten far." Mr. Sneed started walking down the hall.**_

" _ **What about Mr. Redpath?" Gwyneth asked. "Did you deal with him?"**_

 _ **Mr. Sneed turned to look at her. "Well, no. She did."**_

" _ **That's awful, Sir." Gwyneth said, sympathetically. "I know it's not my place, and forgive me for talking out of turn, Sir, but this is getting beyond now."**_

 _ **Shrill voices were heard in the speakers.**_

" _ **Something terrible is happening in this house and we have got to get help." Gwyneth spoke.**_

"Never fear. Help is here." Jack intoned, pointing at the Doctors and Rose.

Blue laughed. "That's funny." Blue stood up. "I got to get a drink. Anyone want a refill?"

Jack stood up as well. "Let me help, Blue Eyes."

Ten frowned and immediately stood up as well. "I'm coming as well. As a chaperone."

Rose rolled her eyes. "The kitchen is five feet away from us and Blue will take the door off." Rose gave a pointed look at Blue.

Blue looked bored. "Jack, I'll be fine. Like Rose said, the kitchen is only five feet away." Blue told him then she turned to Rose. "Yes Mum, I'll take the door down."

Rose opened her mouth to yell at Blue when the girl in question waved her hand and the door disappeared.

Blue went into the kitchen and got her refill. Blue came back out and flopped down in her bean bag next to Jack's chair. "Ready?" At several nods Blue snapped her fingers.

" _ **And we will." Mr. Sneed assures. "As soon as I get that dead old woman locked up and safe and sound. Now stop prevaricating girl and get the horse hitched up. We're going body snatching."**_

 _ **The screen shows a deserted snowy street as the TARDIS materializes on it.**_

 _ **The screen cuts to inside the TARDIS as the Doctor and Rose are laughing as they lay on the console room floor. The Doctor gets up.**_

" _ **Blimey." Rose laughs.**_

" _ **You're telling me. Alright?" The Doctor asked, going over to the TARDIS' scanner.**_

" _ **Yeah. I think so." Rose answers as she gets up. "Nothing broken. Where are we?" Rose asks her own question as she leans over the Doctor's shoulder.**_

" _ **I did it! Give the man a medal. Earth, Naples, December 24th 1860." The Doctor says gleefully.**_

" _ **That's so weird." Rose says. "It's Christmas."**_

 _ **The Doctor gestures to the TARDIS doors. "All yours."**_

 _ **Rose looks at the doors for a moment then back at the Doctor. "But think about it. It's Christmas 1860. Happens once. Just once and its . . . gone. It's finished. It'll never happen again." Rose muses.**_

 _ **The Doctor shrugs and smiles at Rose.**_

" _ **Except for you. You can go back and see days that are dead and gone. A hundred thousand sunsets ago." Rose continues. "No wonder you never stay still."**_

" _ **Not a bad life." The Doctor tells her.**_

" _ **Better with two." Rose agrees.**_

 _ **The Doctor and Rose smile a bit before Rose smacks the Doctor on the bum and bounds off for the doors. "Come on."**_

" _ **Where do you think you're going?" The Doctor asked.**_

" _ **1860." Rose says happily.**_

" _ **Dressed like that? You'll start a riot, Barbarella. There's a wardrobe through there. First left, second right, third on the left, go straight ahead, under the stairs, past the bins, fifth door on your left. Hurry up!" The Doctor says as Rose runs off.**_

 _ **The Doctor grins.**_

"How-How do you remember all of that?" Mickey asked, shocked.

Rose shrugs. "The TARDIS likes me? I don't know. I found it as soon as I was down the hallway a little."

Ten and Nine frown at that.

Blue snaps her fingers.

 _ **A horse drawn carriage rides through the streets as snow falls.**_

" _ **Not a sign." Mr. Sneed says. "Where is she?"**_

" _ **She's vanished into the ethers, where else would she be?" Gwyneth says, nervously.**_

 _ **Mr. Sneed pulls the horse to a stop. Mr. Sneed turns his gaze to Gwyneth. "You tell me girl."**_

" _ **What do you mean?" Gwyneth asks, cautiously.**_

" _ **Gwyneth, you know full well." Mr. Sneed says.**_

" _ **No, Sir, I can't." Gwyneth shakes her head.**_

" _ **Use the sight." Mr. Sneed orders her.**_

" _ **It's not right, Sir." Gwyneth pleads.**_

" _ **Find the old lady or you're dismissed." Mr. Sneed threatens. "Now, look inside girl. Look deep. Where is she?"**_

 _ **Gwyneth closes her eyes and bows her head. "She's lost, Sir." Gwyneth says, looking up. "She's so alone."**_

"What is she doing?" Jack asked.

"Gwyneth was born on the rift. It's a rift in time and space. She has lived on it her whole life. Stuff leaks through sometimes." Nine explains. "That's why she has some control over it."

Jack nods uncertainly.

Blue had her arms crossed. "I don't like the actress who plays her. She plays a few other roles I know and I just can't stand her. One of her roles is in a spin off of this show called Torchwood. I just can't stand her."

Ten chokes. "Torchwood has it's own show? Why? What makes that so special?"

Blue sighs. "When you abandon Jack, he tries to find you. He uses his vortex manipulator and aims for the early 21st century. He actually ends up in 1860. He lives through the years alone, but you gotta admit, an immortal man who can never die would have been found by Torchwood one way or the other. They employed him to work for them under threat. Jack was based out of Cardiff until the leader went psycho and killed everyone. Jack took over and stopped all contact with Torchwood One which was London. He started Torchwood Three with good intentions. He changed it to fight in your name, Doctor." Blue paused for a breath. "If that doesn't show how highly he thinks of you I don't know what will."

Ten looks down. "Do I ever run into him again?"

Blue nods. "Season Three. And even then when you two meet isn't pleasant. You have a run in with an old enemy and you spend a year being in their company."

Ten winces and looks down. Jack looks scared for that future. Nine looks down as well, but he was trying to figure out who that enemy would be.

Rose gasps and pulls Ten into her embrace. "You can change that?" She asks Blue.

"Everything that can be changed is up to you guys. I can't change anything. All I can do is show you a possible future and hope you guys can do better." Blue says sternly. "Now, I'm pressing play."

" _ **Oh, my Lord. So many strange things in her head." Gwyneth says.**_

" _ **But where?" Mr. Sneed asks.**_

" _ **She was excited. About tonight. Before she passed on she was going to see him." Gwyneth answers.**_

" _ **Who's him?" Mr. Sneed questioned further.**_

" _ **The great man. All the way from London. The great, great man." Gwyneth stares straight ahead.**_

 _ **The screen shows a man as he rubs his forehead.**_

" _ **Mr. Dickens. Mr. Dickens." A voice calls out. "Excuse me, Mr. Dickens, this is your call." A brown haired man stood in the doorway and moved closer to Charles Dickens as the great man didn't answer him. "Are you feeling well, Sir?"**_

" _ **Splendid." Mr. Dickens said. "Sorry."**_

" _ **Time you were on Sir." The other man says.**_

" _ **Absolutely." Mr. Dickens agreed. "I was just brooding. Christmas Eve. Not the best of times to be alone."**_

"Wait? Mr. Dickens? Charles Dickens?" Jack asked, excitedly.

The Doctors and Rose all nod.

"Yep. I did get to meet him." Rose says.

"Well, that's one aspect of time travel that can be amazing. Going back in time to meet your heroes." Mickey says, begrudgingly.

Ten turns to Blue. "Have you read any of his works?"

Blue shook her head. "Not really. I mean, I've seen a few movies of some of his books, but I've never read anything by him. I only know a few titles of his books anyway. Like _Great Expectations_ , _Oliver Twist, A Christmas Carol,_ and _The Mystery of Edwin Drood_. I only know that last one because it's mentioned in here."

Ten and Nine look at her sternly.

"As soon as we are done here, I am giving you a book and I want you to read it." Nine says.

Blue nods. "Sure." Blue snapped her fingers.

" _ **Did no one travel with you sir?" The unnamed man from before asked. "No lady wife waiting out front?"**_

 _ **Charles Dickens shakes his head. "I'm afraid not."**_

" _ **You can have mine if you want." The other man jokes.**_

" _ **Oh, I wouldn't dare." Charles turns to face the man. "I've been rather, let's say, clumsy with family matters. Thank God, I'm too old to cause any more trouble."**_

" _ **You speak as if it's all over sir." The other man talks.**_

" _ **Oh, it's never over. On and on I go. The same old show. Like a ghost condemned to repeat myself through all eternity." Charles stands up.**_

" _ **It's not too late sir." The other man tries to reassure. "You can always think up some new turns."**_

" _ **No. I can't. Even my imagination grows stale." Charles drinks from a glass. "I'm an old man. Perhaps I've thought of everything I'll ever think." Charles sets the glass back on the vanity next to him. "Still, the lure of the limelights are as potent as a pipe, what?" Charles takes off his dressing gown and the other man helps him into his jacket.**_

" _ **On with the motley." Charles says as he looks in the mirror.**_

 _ **The screen shows The Doctor under the TARDIS console with his sonic screwdriver, working on something, while above his head, Rose is seen.**_

 _ **The Doctor notices her and stands up. "Blimey." He says, shocked.**_

" _ **Don't laugh." Rose orders.**_

Jack wolf whistles. "Look at you Rosie. If only I was - Oomph."

Two pillows with alarming accuracy came out of nowhere and pelted Jack in the face and chest.

Mickey snorted. "Green is not your color, Doctor."

Blue made a snort/choke/laughing sound. "You deserved that." Blue snapped her fingers before anyone could comment.

" _ **You look beautiful." The Doctor stares at her.**_

 _ **Rose blushes.**_

" _ **Considering." The Doctor continues after realizing what he said.**_

" _ **Considering what?" Rose asked, the smile dropping from her face.**_

" _ **That you're human." The Doctor answers her.**_

" _ **I think that's a compliment. Aren't you going to change?" Rose questioned.**_

" _ **I've changed my jumper. Come on." The Doctor climbs up from underneath the TARDIS.**_

" _ **You stay there. You've done this before. This is mine." Rose runs down the ramp and towards the TARDIS doors.**_

 _ **The screen shows the outside of the TARDIS as one of the doors open.**_

"Wait. Earlier, did you say that Jack was immortal and can't die?" Rose asked, shocked. "How did that happen?"

Ten looked away from her.

"Doctor?" Rose presses.

Blue speaks up from her bean bag next to Jack. "You will see it. Don't worry. This show, shows everything. All will be explained in time. Now, can I play the film?"

Rose nods reluctantly.

Blue smiles a little as she makes the screen play.

 _ **The screen shows Rose as she steps out into the softly falling snow. Rose makes a footprint in the snow and quickly moves her foot away. Rose steps fully into the snow.**_

 _ **The screen cuts to a distant shot as the Doctor steps out behind her and closes the TARDIS doors.**_

" _ **Ready for this?" The Doctor asks as he steps up next to her and offers her his arm. "Here we go. History."**_

 _ **Rose smiles and The Doctor leads them off down the street.**_

 _ **The screen shows a curtain as it parts to reveal Charles Dickens. An audience claps and cheers in the background. The screen shows the crowd and the old dead woman in the middle of it.**_

 _ **The screen shows the Doctor and Rose walking down a busy street. Mr. Sneed and Gwyneth are shown pulling up behind the pair as the Doctor and Rose walk past the theater.**_

" _ **She's in there, Sir. I'm certain of it." Gwyneth said.**_

 _ **Gwyneth and Mr. Sneed move to get down from their carriage.**_

 _ **The screen cuts back to The Doctor and Rose as the Doctor buys a paper. "I got the flight a bit wrong." The Doctor said after reading the paper.**_

" _ **I don't care." Rose stated.**_

" _ **It's not 1860, it's 1869." The Doctor informed her.**_

" _ **I don't care." Rose asserted.**_

" _ **It's not Naples." The Doctor added.**_

" _ **I don't care." Rose said, firmly.**_

" _ **It's Cardiff." The Doctor revealed. The Doctor walked ahead of Rose.**_

 _ **Rose stopped for a moment. "Right."**_

Jack, Blue and Mickey burst out laughing.

"So you don't care that it isn't 1860, or that it isn't Naples but when you hear it's Cardiff you suddenly care." Mickey spoke.

Rose shares a look with both Doctors. All three nod and Nine chucks a pillow at Mickey, Ten throws one at Jack, and Rose slings one towards Blue.

"Ouch!" Mickey yelled.

"Fudging heck!" Blue cursed.

"Ow!" Jack complained.

"Stop picking on Rose." Nine stated, flatly.

"You, young lady, need to stop cursing. I don't know how you got this way." Ten scolds. "Didn't your parents teach you this?"

Blue eyes flashed. "No. They didn't. My father died when I was just six earth years old. He killed himself so my mother and I wouldn't be found. Bad people were after him and tried to capture him. My mother suffered from a broken heart and tried her best but she too perished. She died at the hands of those stupid daleks. She left me in this world just days before she was murdered. I heard her screams and her relief at being reunited with my father again. So, no, they didn't. I think they were a little too busy to teach me not to curse." Blue stood up and marched from the room.

A hallway appears and Blue storms down it. A door slams further down the corridor.

Nine stands up and walks towards the hall.

"Where are you going?" Rose asked.

"To go talk to her." Nine states.

Ten looked at Nine and they exchanged looks. Ten starts to get up. "I'll go."

"No." Nine says. "You're the one who caused this, let me go fix it." Nine ventures down the hall before another word is spoken.

"Blue?" Nine calls.

"Stupid. Stupid. Stupid." Blue's voice was coming from behind a wooden door.

"Blue?" Nine knocked on the door.

A sound of shattering glass is heard. "Go away." Blue called out in a stuffy nose voice.

"Blue can you open the door?" Nine asked.

"Yes. I can. But will I?" Blue remarks sarcastically.

"Blue? Please?" Nine pleads.

The door opens a crack. "What do you want?" Blue huffs.

"Just to talk." Nine answers.

Blue moves to slam the door shut when Nine pushes it open.

"Blue?" Nine starts.

"Get out! I don't want to talk! Everyone is always telling me to talk! Your older self want to father me, but guess what? I don't need a father! I already had one! Look how well that turned out." Blue starts pacing around the room. "Those fudging stupid Strizams and their stupid Osmine. They are the ones responsible for my father's death. Not anyone or anything else." Blue swiped a tear from her face.

"And I mean what is it with Rose that just makes you like her? I already caught myself doing things in the way of my people for her. Like for example, making food, comforting her, doing all of these things when I know for a fact that you all will leave me. I mean, Mickey and Jack I see as family and Rose as well. But family always leaves you. At least in my experience. Maybe it's best that everyone leaves. I won't have anyone to disappoint when I slip up and curse." Blue looked up at Nine with teary eyes. "Why does everyone leave me?"

"You've never properly grieved for your parents, have you? You never had a good and proper cry?" Nine asked sympathetically.

"Neither have you for the family you lost." Blue bites back, furiously rubbing her eyes with her sleeve.

Nine inches closer to Blue. He gathers her in a hug. "You just go on and cry. You need it."

Blue beat her fists against his chest and sobbed. "I don't want to cry! I hate crying! Crying is a weakness!" Blue stopped beating her fists and clutched desperately to his jacket lapels, sobbing her heart out. Eventually she calmed down, the double beat of his hearts soothing her almost to sleep.

Blue shook herself and stepped out of Nine's embrace and ran her hand over her face. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You needed it." Nine pulls out his sonic and cleans his jumper and jacket of Blue's tears. He notices Blue pulling a picture from a broken frame. Blue gently wipes the picture off and stares at it, tracing a figure of a dark haired man and a blue eyed woman holding a little, laughing baby with both of their features between them.

"My parents." Blue answered his unasked question. "Her name was Sapphire. His name was," Blue made a series of syllables that could never come from a human throat. "That was too complicated for humans so he went by Adrien." Blue smiled a little. "This picture was taken when I was a few months old. We were at an earth zoo and I was laughing at the hippos. I remember them looking so funny. My planet is gone. It was gone before even the Time Lords came to power. My people are refugees fleeing anywhere in space to get away. There is a certain metal in the universe that, if created right, will trap and make my people do whatever the person who put it on us wanted. If we resist it, it make us incredibly sick and weak. My father got noticed by a passing Strizam fleet. My mother and I were away on vacation. My father had to work for one more day then he would join us. I don't know why he used his gift. Some stupid reason. I remember his panic and fear. He told me in his head that he was sorry and that he loved me and to be strong and a good girl for my mother. Then he broke the bond we had forming. It was excruciating. That pain, I never want to feel it ever again. I was thirty nine years old and my head felt like it was being ripped apart. I was out for the next two days. When I woke up, I was in a cheap hotel with my mother crying and despondent on the bed next to me. I knew then I would have to be strong. My mother tried to give me a happy and good childhood, but sometimes I'd do something or say something that reminded her of my dad and she would be back to that hopeless and sad state. I learned to curb that silly and fun part of me. Then I went to an earth school at fifty two years old and made a friend and told her about how I was an alien and what exactly my species was. She told her parents. Somehow it escalated and the daleks ended up finding out. Not just the daleks but Davros as well. My mother and I ran. We ran for 25 years until they were so close that my mother used her gift and forced our way into the World Between Worlds and left me here where not all aliens can breathe the air here and survive. There are aliens in this world but none of them space travel that I've seen. I'm the only alien on planet earth. I'm helping you survive. You were right or will be right in saying that in only your prime universe there is Time Lords. I'm not going to sugarcoat it for you Doctor. Your future is messed up and will be hell in some places. That is the main reason why you are here. I want to help you and fix your future. I lied when I said that someone else told me to do this. It was all me. Do you still want me to do this? Because I can put you back and let you live it all out." Blue asked after her long winded talk.

Nine, who had been silently listening to Blue talk about her parents, thought about her question. "How bad is it?"

"Well, for starters, the daleks aren't all gone. The Master survived the Time War. You lose Rose to daleks and cybermen the first time. The second time you and a future companion make a biological metacrisis of yourself and you leave both of them behind to live a life without you. You regenerate into a man who completely forgets about Rose and marries a woman who has several husbands to save your life, I think. I'm not exactly sure on why you married her. So, do you want to live through all of that or do you want to fix it?" Blue questions again.

Nine's jaw is dropped. "Koschei's alive?"

Blue nods. "Season Three."

"Is he the one who captures Jack and I for a year?" Nine asked.

"Yes. He takes your TARDIS and uses her as a paradox machine so he can take over the world with future people. You have to use Jack's vortex manipulator to go after him and you end up captured by him. He humiliates you and mocks you for a year while your plan is in action to save the earth. Millions die before you reset time and everything goes back to what it once was." Blue says, bluntly.

Nine thought a bit more. "I am changing this. I don't want to lose Rose to a human version of me. I don't want to marry that woman. I want to finally defeat the daleks and I really don't want to have the TARDIS cannibalized. But, if the Master is alive why doesn't he come after me?"

"The Chameleon Arch. The Master turned himself human and was a good man. He is at the end of the universe. He was going to save a bunch of people until you and Jack showed up and he remembered. He opened his watch. That all could've been avoided if only you had turned tail and marched back into your TARDIS and took off. Had you have done that, the Master would've died a human saving humanity one last time. He would have been remembered as a hero." Blue explained.

Nine nodded, speechless. "Wait a minute. Chameleon Arch? You would only know about that if I . . ." Nine trailed off. "Let me guess, I use it?" At Blue's nod, Nine groans. "How bad, and which me?"

Blue smirks. "Ten. And between one and ten on a scale of how idiotic you are, I'd rate it at about a six or seven."

Nine stares, drolly at her. "I meant how bad the situation is that I have to use it. Not how stupid I am."

Blue's eyes twinkle. "Oh, I know what you meant. I just wanted to point out that you should never be human. We all like you just the way you are. A grumpy broody Time Lord alien."

"We?" Nine asked.

"Isn't that right, everyone?" Blue walks over to her door a pulls it open. Ten, Rose, Mickey and Jack all fall into her room.

Ten is on the bottom of the pile and looks like he is in shock. "Koschei's alive? He actually succeeds in taking over a world? I stop him? A year?"

Jack looks a little pale at that too. "Knock it off Doc. I don't want to think about it."

Nine looks at Blue. "How long have they been there and you've known about it?"

"About since I asked you the first time if you wanted to go back." Blue said. "Really guys, this is my house. You don't think I have security measures up? I'm an alien to you guys. I kinda have to have security."

"Really?" Mickey sits up. "And you didn't do anything to stop us?"

Blue shrugged. "If you were going somewhere I didn't want you to, then yes, I definitely would have stopped you, but since you were just going to my room I saw no need to."

"Can you really fix all of that?" Rose asked softly. "I don't want to live with a human version of the Doctor. I want the real deal." Rose stares firmly at Blue, not looking at either Doctor. Shame that, she would've caught the Doctor's soft look at her otherwise. "You promised you could help me live as long as the Doctor's forever. Can you really help me do that?"

Nine and Ten inhale sharply at that. "You did what?" Ten asked with quiet fury.

"It's already happened for you, so button it." Blue said defensively. "It's Bad Wolf. You are the idiot who didn't check after that happened to see if anything changed. Not my fault."

"What's Bad Wolf? Can he help me?" Rose asked.

Ten snorts. "Bad Wolf is a she, Love."

Rose starts and stares at Ten. "Love?"

"Yes. Love. The very last thing I said to you in this timeline was something similar. I decided not to wait. Is Love okay?" Ten questioned timidly.

Rose nods and gives him that tongue touched smile. "Love is perfect."

Nine clears his throat and shoots a warning look at Ten. Ten holds up his hands in defense. But Rose misses it completely as she stares back at Blue. "Who is Bad Wolf? Can she help me?"

"You will see who Bad Wolf is tomorrow. Now, Jack, get out of my closet. Mickey, get away from my dresser. Rose, get up off the floor. Ten, you get up as well. Nine, walk towards the door. We have a show to watch and a future to change. Allons-y!" Blue cried out as she pushed everyone out of her room. Blue closed the door behind her.

Everyone walked back into the living room. Jack sat back down in his chair. Mickey sat back down in his chair as well. Ten and Rose sat down on the couch. Nine and Blue sat down on the loveseat that Blue made appear again. "Ready to change your future?"

At several nods, Blue snapped her fingers.

* * *

 ** _Tala_**


	9. The Unquiet Dead part 2

**_Hi. Sorry this is late. I have had a few troubles since I last updated. Got sick again and, as you can see, went on a little Vampire Diaries kick. Also, I have focused on the sequel to this story. I absolutely hate Gwyneth and Gwen from Torchwood. Something about them just rubs me the wrong way. I have had to force myself through this chapter. Anyway, great things for the story after this. You'll love it. ;) I don't own Doctor Who and enjoy._**

* * *

" _You will see who Bad Wolf is tomorrow. Now, Jack, get out of my closet. Mickey, get away from my dresser. Rose, get up off the floor. Ten, you get up as well. Nine, walk towards the door. We have a show to watch and a future to change. Allons-y!" Blue cried out as she pushed everyone out of her room. Blue closed the door behind her._

 _Everyone walked back into the living room. Jack sat back down in his chair. Mickey sat back down in his chair as well. Ten and Rose sat down on the couch. Nine and Blue sat down on the loveseat that Blue made appear again. "Ready to change your future?"_

 _At several nods, Blue snapped her fingers._

 _ **The screen plays on the crowded theater with Charles Dickens as he read a part of his book**_ _ **A Christmas Carol**_ _ **, out loud.**_

"See, that right there, that teensy tiny bit of his book, is creepy as heck." Blue states from her spot curled up, you know what, let's just call it as it is. Cuddling. Blue was cuddling with Nine.

Ten frowns and goes to open his mouth when Nine speaks in Gallifreyan to him. Ten freezes. Nine spoke down to Blue and Blue nodded.

"Yes. Fine. Maybe it will finally get him off my back about cursing." Blue agreed in English.

Ten and Nine stand up. Nine places his fingertips on Ten's temples and Ten does the same.

"What are they doing?" Rose asked.

"They are sharing memories telepathically. You know how I said that the Doctor was a touch telepath?" At Rose's nod, Blue continued. "Well, there is a part of your brain under your temple that is easy access to touch telepaths. Nine is showing Ten some personal things that will tell him why I don't like him very much right now."

Blue stopped talking as Ten dropped his hands. Ten turned to look at her. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"Now you do, so will you drop it, or am I gonna have to return you back to your time and let Nine figure out everything to change?" Blue threatened. "Your choice."

"I'll drop it." Ten says, readily.

"Good." Blue motioned for the two to sit down. "We have an episode to watch."

When Nine and Ten were sitting, Blue snapped her fingers.

 _ **The screen cuts back and forth between Charles Dickens and the audience until Mr. Dickens exclaimed, "Oh, my Lord." at the deceased Mrs. Redpath as she began to glow with the blue light again. "It looked like that." Charles stammered. "What phantasmagoria is this?"**_

 _ **People around Mrs. Redpath started and moved away from her. Mrs. Redpath stood up and started groaning. People backed away from her and started screaming.**_

 _ **Outside the theater, The Doctor and Rose heard the screams. "That's more like it." The Doctor grinned, discarded the newspaper and took off for the theater, Rose trailing behind him.**_

 _ **Blue gas pours off of Mrs. Redpath inside the theater as people exit the room.**_

" _ **Stay in your seats. I beg you. A lantern show. A trickery." Charles tries to persuade but no one listened as they fled the theater.**_

 _ **The screen shows Mr. Sneed and Gwyneth as they fight through the crowd to reach Mrs. Redpath.**_

" _ **There she is, Sir." Gwyneth points at the woman surrounded in swirling blue gas.**_

" _ **I can see that." Mr. Sneed snaps. "The whole bloody world can see that."**_

 _ **The screen shows the outside of the theater as the Doctor and Rose runs up to it even as people stream out the doors.**_

 _ **A blue figure is seen floating around the room inside the theater as the Doctor breaks through the crowd.**_

" _ **Fantastic." The Doctor says in awe.**_

"Maybe I do say that word too much." Nine acknowledged.

Blue smirked. "Yes. You do."

Nine, who had his arm slung around Blue's shoulders, pulled her closer into his side.

Blue squeaked. "Okay. No you don't. I've never heard you utter that word in my incredibly long life. I swear."

Nine laughed and loosened his arm. "That's better."

Jack pouted. "I thought you were sitting next to me, Blue Eyes."

Nine glowered at Jack behind Blue's back. Blue laughed. "Maybe not the next episode, but the episode after that. I spent almost all of the last episode with you and Ten and Rose. Mickey is next."

Mickey looked flattered. "Got to wait your turn, Captain Cheesecake."

Jack frowned. "I've told you before. It's Captain Beefcake."

Rose sighed and looked over at Blue. "What is it with the men in our lives? The Doctor likes to wind up Mickey and now Mickey is winding up Jack. Jack likes to wind up the Doctor. I mean, men."

Blue's eyes twinkled. "I think it's just all men in particular."

"You couldn't bring any other girls?" Rose asked.

"Sorry. No. I could only bring five. I planned on more later but I don't think that it is possible. I am already struggling as it is. You five are in a world where you shouldn't exist. I am exhausting all of my powers to keep you alive and breathing. Especially the Doctor. Time Lords don't exist in this world. I mean aliens exist, but I am currently the only alien that lives on Planet Earth at this moment. I have just enough left over to work the TV." Blue explained.

Everyone looked worried at her.

"Don't worry. All that I need to do is eat and drink more than I usually do. Oh, and sleep. So if I nod off during this, there is a remote in the cupboard under the TV. You can take turns doing that. But I don't think it will be for a while. I generally only need about four hours every four days. Also while I am doing this, I've changed all of your sleep patterns to Time Lords so we can watch a whole lot more." Blue assured.

"No. Don't do that. We are all fine with their usual sleep pattern. Me and Nine have something we are working on that we need to finish. We can do that while you all are sleeping." Ten protested.

Blue looked up. "Don't destroy any of my appliances. If you need something, just ask and I can probably get it."

"That won't be necessary. We have everything we need between his pockets and mine." Nine says.

"Besides, this device needs all its components from our world." Ten added.

Blue nods. "Okay. I'm going to press play now."

"Have you stopped with the sleep cycle thing?" Nine asks.

"Oh! I forgot. Hold on." Blue let out a few deep breaths, then a white light flew from her fingers and touched every human in the room. "Done. Now can I press play?"

Everyone nodded.

Blue grinned. Blue made the screen play.

 _ **Mrs. Redpath screams one last time and collapses back onto the seat. Mr. Sneed runs up to her.**_

" _ **Did you see where it came from?" The Doctor asks Charles.**_

" _ **Ah. The wag reveals himself, does he?" Charles says angrily. "I trust you are satisfied, Sir."**_

 _ **The Doctor looks shocked.**_

" _ **Oi!" Rose yells. "Leave her alone! Doctor, I'll get them!" Rose picks up her skirts and runs after Mr. Sneed and Gwyneth.**_

" _ **Be careful." The Doctor warns.**_

Ten snorted. "I don't know why I even bother."

Rose mock gasps. "I am careful."

"Might I point out that you were hanging from a balloon in the middle of an air raid at the London Blitz with a Union Jack T-shirt across your chest." Blue pointed out. "And you ended up falling from a great height. You are extremely lucky that Jack saw you, thought you were a time agent and saved your life."

Ten looked alarmed. "You fell?"

Rose looks down. "Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell me this?" Ten barks at her.

"Because I knew how you would react." Rose says, glaring at Blue. Rose turned her gaze to Ten. "You would have fussed. I don't like being fussed over. I get it enough from my Mum. I didn't need you doing it too."

Blue smiled innocently. "It would have shown it eventually."

Rose still glared at her. "Yeah, but it isn't for a long time was it?"

Blue gulped. "Actually it would have been in six episodes."

Ten nudged Rose in the ribs lightly. "Knock it off. And Blue, I can't believe I'm saying this but no spoilers. You already gave away some of the biggest ones I think. Let everything play out as it should."

"You know what I bet." Jack piped up. "I bet you can't keep a secret to save your life."

Blue's face went red. "I can too!" She argued back.

Jack smirked. "Really. I dare you not to give out any spoilers for the next two episodes."

Blue didn't answer him.

"What? You can't do it? Already admitting defeat? Chicken." Jack taunted.

Blue grew angry. "Fine! I'll do it! If only to get you to shut up! What do I get when I win?"

Jack laughed. "It's a dare Blue Eyes, not a bet."

Blue huffed. "Anyone else want to comment?" Blue glared at Mickey, Nine, Rose and Ten. "No? Good." Blue snapped her fingers.

" _ **Did it say anything?" The Doctor asked Charles eagerly. "Can it speak? I'm the Doctor by the way."**_

" _ **Doctor? You look more like a navvy." Charles said.**_

" _ **What is wrong with this jumper?" The Doctor questioned.**_

 _ **The screen shows Rose as she follows Gwyneth and Mr. Sneed.**_

" _ **What are you doing?" Rose yelled at Gwyneth.**_

" _ **Oh, it's a tragedy Miss." Gwyneth brushed off, trying to get rid of her. "Me and the Master will deal with it. The fact is, this poor lady has been taken with a brain fever. We have to get her to the infirmary."**_

 _ **Rose pushes past Gwyneth and touches Mrs. Redpath. "She's cold. She's dead. Oh my God. What did you do to her?"**_

 _ **Mr. Sneed sneaks up behind Rose with a cloth. He presses it to her face and Rose sags.**_

Ten, Nine and Blue looked angry.

"Guys? She is fine. She is right there." Jack pointed out.

"If I would have known he did that, I would have-" Ten grumbled.

"You would have done what, Doctor? Deep down you are not a malicious murder. You give everyone a chance. Whether they are human or not you give them a chance." Rose told him gently.

Ten smiled at her. "Thanks Love."

Nine stiffened. Blue squeezed his arm in reassurance.

"Look, Doctor, she is fine." Blue spoke out. "She is fine. She is sitting right there." Blue was reassuring herself more than The Doctor.

Nine pulled her closer into his side. He spoke in his language calming words. Blue relaxed.

"Stop that." Blue yawned. "Your hearts are putting me to sleep."

"When was the last time you slept?" Ten asked. "I'm just curious." Ten held up his hands in defense.

"About five days ago." Blue answered. "And before you get all worried, I only need sleep once every few days. Maybe four hours a night. It takes a lot of concentration and meditation to pull five people from another world. Also the fact that you five are from different points in time and space made it extremely more difficult."

"Just who exactly are you? What species are you?" Ten asked in awe.

Nine got a feeling that he knew just what species Blue was. If he was right, her species could control almost everything. She could be one of the last of the people that made the universe. If he was right, she was in danger if anyone else found out about it. Her people could make anything appear. Some would call it magic but it wasn't. He felt sorry for the girl. If he was right, the moment anyone who had bad intent found out, they could capture and use her to destroy the universe. Nine vowed right then to protect her forever. Blue would outlive him if he wasn't careful.

Blue picked up on Nine's thoughts. She frowned in worry when The Doctor guessed what she was. He was right. She smiled when she heard that he promised to be careful with his remaining lives to protect her. That got Blue thinking. If he was already this close to her, the bond wouldn't be that much of a difference. Blue took a peek into Ten's head. He felt similar, if not more strongly than Nine.

"Blue? Blue?" Nine's fingers snapped in front of Blue's face.

Blue jumped. "Jeez Nine, you scared me."

"You looked deep in thought." Nine told her. "Want to talk about it?"

Blue looked around. Mickey, Jack, Ten and Rose were looking at her in concern.

Blue sighed and looked at her hands. She twisted her hands together. "When I bring you back into your world, will you take me with you?" Blue spoke to her lap. Blue looked up with teary eyes. "I have no one here. This isn't my world. I don't belong here. I have been here too long. I- I am dying here. I mean that literally. I have taken tests on myself and I found that my cells are quickly dying off. I have estimated in about a year I will be dead. I promise I won't be any trouble. I swear I won't cuss or do anything bad like that. I will help you. Please don't make me stay here. I can-"

Jack got up and pulled her into his arms. "Oh, Blue Eyes, of course you can come with me at least. I don't know about the Doc but you can come with me."

Rose had tears in her eyes as well. "If The Doctor doesn't agree you can stay with my Mum."

"Or you could stay with me." Mickey offered.

Nine placed his hand on her arm. "You are welcome in my TARDIS."

"Thank you." Blue gasped out. "I don't want to die."

Ten kept quiet because he knew that with what Blue has done, this version of him wouldn't survive this. It would be like falling asleep he heard. Just close your eyes and it will be over. He will wake up, merged together with the new timeline him. The other him would be more prominent, but a small slice would be him.

Blue wiped her eyes and snapped her fingers. "Let's keep watching."

The show started back up from it's frozen screen.

" _ **What did you do that for?" Gwyneth asked, panicked.**_

" _ **She's seen too much." Mr. Sneed explains. "Get her in the hearse. Legs." Mr. Sneed prompted.**_

 _ **Back in the theater, The Doctor watches as a blue figure flies around the room and is sucked into a gas lamp.**_

" _ **Gas." The Doctor spoke. "It's made of gas."**_

 _ **The screen showed the last bit of the gaseous figure going into the pipes.**_

 _ **Outside with Rose, Gwyneth pushed her head into the hearse.**_

 _ **The Doctor is shown coming outside. Charles Dickens is following him.**_

 _ **The Doctor sees the hearse leaving. "Rose!" He yells.**_

" _ **You are not escaping me, sir." Mr. Dickens walks up next to the Doctor. "What do you know about that hobgoblin, hmm?"**_

 _ **The Doctor watches the hearse holding Rose go down the street.**_

" _ **A projection on glass I suppose. Who put you up to it?" Mr. Dickens kept talking to the Doctor.**_

Blue's eyelids slipped closed. Her head leaned on Nine's shoulder. Blue yawned. She sleepily snapped her fingers. "There is a remote in the cupboard under the TV. Jack? Can you get it?"

Blue stood up and stumbled her way over to her bean bag on the floor. Blue waved her hand and the bean bag melted into a nest of pillows with a fluffy blanket folded in the middle.

Jack stood back up with the remote.

"Can I see it please?" Blue asked.

Jack handed over the remote. Blue snapped her fingers and a white light jumped from the TV into the remote. Blue passed it back.

"Now it will work on the TV. I am taking a nap. Wake me up in about two hours." Blue yawned again. She got down on the floor and curled up in the middle of the pillow pile with the blanket pulled around her. Blue sleepily blinked her eyes. "I need some-" Blue's eyes closed fully and she relaxed into her pillows.

"Wow. She must really trust us." Nine commented.

"What do you mean? You know something about her." Ten stated.

"I figured out what species she is. You would have too, if you could have pulled herself away from Rose." Nine chided.

"What is she?" Mickey asked.

"Blue is a Maudarian." Nine spoke quietly.

Ten gasped. "No."

"Oh yes she is. Think about it, all the things she can do, all the power she has. Plus she spoke some things to me. A passing Strizam fleet wanted to capture her father and he killed himself to get away. She mentioned Osmine. What species do you know that can do all of the things Blue can, yet has a weakness to Osmine?" Nine pointed out.

"Oh, everything is making sense now." Ten spoke.

"What is a Maudarian?" Rose asked.

Jack gasped. "I have heard of them. They are a race of people even more powerful than the Time Lords and even more mythical. They say Maudarians built the Universe. They can make anything out of thin air. They are so powerful and coveted anywhere. If anyone other than us five knows about this or finds out about it, Blue's life would be in even more danger than it is now. Blue must trust us a lot to fall asleep in front of us."

Ten and Nine nod along with what Jack said.

"Blue is in danger no matter what. No wonder the daleks want her so bad." Ten revealed.

"We must keep this to ourselves." Nine ordered. "No telling anyone. Not even your Mum, Rose. Blue trusted us with this, we show her some respect back. Blue knows I know about this. She obviously trusts us. Keep this to yourself."

Blue moved and everyone snapped their heads over to her. Blue rolled over and snuggled deeper into her little pillow mound.

"What exactly are the powers of a Maudarian?" Mickey asked.

"Like Jack said, Maudarians can create anything out of nothing. They can manipulate any material including other beings. They are telepathic. Maudarians are a patriarchal species. They rely heavily on the males to teach the young. You can know how good a Maudarian is based on their light. Blue is a good one because her light is white. A bad Maudarian's light will go dark the more evil they are." Ten tapped his chin. "I'm forgetting something. It will come back to me. It is a miracle that Blue has survived this long without being captured or being killed."

"Maudarian's by nature value family over anything else. Blue told me that she sees Jack, Rose and Mickey as family. Rose, when Blue was rubbing your arm last episode, she was doing what her people do to make sure their loved ones are okay. Blue could probably explain it better." Nine informed the group.

"That's what I was forgetting. Family." Ten almost yelled it.

Blue moved again and everyone shushed Ten.

"Be quiet. Blue is sleeping." Nine admonished.

"Sorry." Ten spoke more softly.

"Should we keep watching?" Mickey asked.

"Blue did say we have around 52 episodes in all to watch. Well, technically we have watched 2 so we have fifty episodes to watch." Jack answered. At the looks Jack got he replied, "What? I'm not just a pretty face. I can do math." Jack leaned back in his chair next to Blue and pressed play. He turned down the volume on the TV so they wouldn't wake the sleeping girl.

" _ **Yeah, Mate. Not now, thanks." The Doctor runs off to a waiting carriage after he pats Charles Dickens on the arm. "Oi! You! Follow that hearse!" The Doctor orders the driver.**_

" _ **I can't do that sir." The driver yelled back.**_

" _ **Why not?" The Doctor asked, climbing in the carriage.**_

" _ **I'll tell you why not." Mr. Dickens snapped. "I'll give you a very good reason why not. Because this is my coach." Mr. Dickens was standing in the door of the coach.**_

" _ **Well get in then." The Doctor pulls Charles into the coach. "Move." He tells the driver.**_

" _ **Ya! Ya!" The driver snaps the whip and gets the horses going.**_

" _ **Come on, you're losing them." The Doctor complains.**_

" _ **Everything in order Mister Dickens?" The driver asked.**_

" _ **No! It is not!" Charles yells.**_

" _ **What did he say?" The Doctor looked confused.**_

" _ **Let me say this first. I'm not without a sense of humor." Charles fumbled with his words.**_

" _ **Dickens?" The Doctor questioned.**_

" _ **Yes." Charles answered.**_

" _ **Charles Dickens?" The Doctor clarified.**_

" _ **Yes." Charles snapped.**_

" _ **The Charles Dickens?" The Doctor keeps asking him.**_

" _ **Shall I remove the gentleman sir?" The driver looks back at the famous writer.**_

" _ **Charles Dickens. You are brilliant you are. Completely one hundred percent brilliant." The Doctor gushed. "I've read them all. Great Expectations, Oliver Twist, and what's the other one, the one with the ghost?"**_

Jack is staring at the screen in shock. His gaze sweeps from Nine, Ten and the screen. He clicks pause on the remote. "You? Gushing over Charles Dickens?" Jack cracks up laughing. "Man, that's funny. I just figured you were a stoic man. Not a fan that gets excited at their idols."

A pillow was flung at Jack. "Hush. Don't wake Blue." Nine ordered.

"Why do you care so much about her, Doctor?" Mickey asked.

"I can relate to her. I don't know any of your stories. Blue was six earth years old when her father died. She was twelve earth years when her mother died. Blue matures up one year every six and a half earth years. Blue is one hundred and six years old. To you she is only sixteen. Even to me she is young." Nine answered. "Blue has lost so much at such a young age. I just sympathize with her." Nine sat back in the small couch with a huff.

"Press play, Jack." Ten urged.

Jack gave a hard look at Nine. He gazed down at Blue and his eyes softened. He looked back at the TV and pressed play on the remote.

" _ **A Christmas Carol?" Charles offered.**_

" _ **No, no, no, the one with the trains. The Signal Man, that's it. Terrifying! The best short story ever written. You're a genius." The Doctor kept speaking.**_

 _ **Charles Dickens was looking flustered with the praise.**_

" _ **You want me to get rid of him, sir?" The driver yelled down again.**_

" _ **Er, no. I think he can stay." Charles told the driver.**_

" _ **Honestly Charles. Can I call you Charles? I am such a big fan." The Doctor turned his body so he was facing Charles Dickens.**_

" _ **A what? A big what?" Charles asked, confused.**_

" _ **Fan." The Doctor told him. "Number one fan. That's me."**_

" _ **How exactly are you a fan? In what way do you resemble a way of keeping oneself cool?" Charles questioned.**_

" _ **No. It means fanatic, devoted to you. Mind you I've got to say, the American bit in Martin Chuzzlewit, what's that about? Was that just padding or what? I mean, it's rubbish that bit."**_

"Are you kidding me?" Rose glared at both Doctors. "I am kidnapped and you are sitting there gushing over one of your favorite authors?"

"I got to you in time." Ten was defensive. Who can say that they got to share a ride with their favorite author of all time? He had a chance and he took it.

"Barely." Rose snapped.

"Rosie. Calm down." Jack stood up and made his way over to her. "Who is your favorite celebrity?"

Rose rattled off a name.

"Okay. You hopped in a cab and you saw it was taken by her. She offered for you both to share. Wouldn't you be excited too?" Jack knelt before Rose.

Rose started to nod. Jack nodded as well. "Exactly. See? I bet in a few minutes he will focus back on your situation."

Jack stood up and moved back to his seat. He pressed play on the remote.

" _ **I thought you said you were my fan?" Charles Dickens said, offended.**_

" _ **Oh, well. If you can't take criticism. Go on, do the death of Little Nell, it cracks me up. No, sorry, forget about that. Come on, faster!" The Doctor ordered.**_

"Thank you." Rose whispered to Ten.

" _ **Ha! Ha!" The driver yelled.**_

" _ **Who exactly is in that hearse?" Charles asked.**_

" _ **My friend. She's only nineteen. It's my fault. She's in my care and now she is in danger." The Doctor spoke seriously.**_

" _ **Why are you wasting my time talking about dry old books? This is much more important." Charles scolded. "Driver? Be swift! The chase is on!"**_

" _ **Atta boy Charlie." The Doctor grinned.**_

" _ **Nobody calls me Charlie." Charles leveled a look at the Doctor.**_

 _ **The Doctor's smile got wider. "The ladies do."**_

" _ **How do you know that?" Charles questioned.**_

" _ **I told you. I'm your-" The Doctor started.**_

" _ **Number one fan." Charles interrupted.**_

 _ **Back at the funeral home, Gwyneth and Mr. Sneed were carrying Rose into a room.**_

" _ **The poor girl is still alive, sir. What are we going to do with her?" Gwyneth panicked.**_

" _ **I don't know. I didn't plan any of this, did I?" Mr. Sneed laid Rose back on the table. "It isn't my fault if the dead won't stay dead."**_

" _ **Then who's fault is it sir?" Gwyneth spoke. "Why is this happening to us?"**_

 _ **Gwyneth leaves the room. Mr. Sneed follows her.**_

 _ **The gas lamps in the room flicker as wailing could be heard echoing down the pipes.**_

"That's creepy." Mickey looked weirded out.

"I know. Ghosts with Charles Dickens." Nine was excited. "That would be like witches with Shakespeare or solving a murder mystery with Agatha Christie."

Ten looked down. "About Shakespeare."

"No." Nine looked shocked. "Really?"

"Yep." Ten popped the P. "Carrionites were trying to take over the world. They used Will's grief over his son's death to gain entry to Earth."

"Did you go with Rose?" Mickey asked.

"No. I went with-" Ten started.

"Spoilers." Blue sat up with a yawn. She rubbed her eyes.

"Sorry. Did we wake you?" Nine questioned.

"No. I set an internal alarm. I took a small power nap." Blue leaned against Jack's chair. "What did I miss?"

"The Doctor being a fan over Charles Dickens." Jack answered.

"And The Doctor filling us in about what species you are." Mickey spoke without thinking.

Blue froze. "Yeah? And what would that be?" Her voice did not go higher. It did not. Blue cleared her throat as she waited.

"Maudarian. You are the last Maudarian." Nine spoke softly.

"What are you going to do with that?" Blue could barely force the words past her lips. She hoped they wouldn't betray her.

"So it is true." Jack breathed in awe. "You are a Maudarian."

Blue sat away from Jack. "Yeah. I am a Maudarian. My father was one. My mother was as well." Blue pulled her knees to her chest in a defensive ball. "My father was an amazing man. He was funny and at times could be downright ridiculous. His name was," Blue spoke a series of sounds that was chiming and sounded like a scale. "Humans couldn't say that so he went by Adrien. My mother was called Sapphire. My dad had black hair with these gorgeous green eyes. My mom had chocolate brown hair with blue eyes, my eyes.

"The last family trip we took was to a zoo. I laughed over the hippos. They looked so funny. Mom, Dad and I had our picture taken in front of the enclosure by a stranger.

"I was only 32, uh, 6 earth years maturity wise, when he died. I can still remember his last words to me. He said that I had to be brave. I had to be a good girl for my mother. Then he- he severed the bond between us. Imagine the worst headache there is on Earth. Multiply that by 10 and you still don't even come close to the pain I was in. I blacked out.

"When I came to I found my mother lying on a hotel bed crying, staring at the wall and not responding to anything I did to get her attention. Mom tried her best, but my species rely on the men to teach the young. Mom put me through an earth school. I made one friend who I thought could be a best friend. I told her what I was. She told her parents that she had a friend who was an alien.

"An organization found out and hunted my mother and I. We fled. Somehow daleks found out and they came after us with a vengeance. Something about a war. When Mom found out she put her whole energy into keeping me safe. She studied and used the last of her power to force our way into this world. She got me settled in and she left. I never saw her again.

"You see, we don't have an unlimited amount of power like most people think. We draw from our own supply and energy. I am inexperienced. I have theories I am using to draw on my power. I also am using what my mother taught me.

"My mother used up all of her reserve learning about this world and pulling us both here. When the daleks found her, she had no power. They tortured her for my location. They were furious that she had nothing to give them. I still can hear her screams. She told me that she loved me and that she would see me again someday. Then she was forcefully wrenched from my mind. She was killed.

"That's my story. That's why I hate daleks so much." Blue sniffed and swiped clumsily at her face. "What else do you want to know?"

"Nothing for now." Ten soothed.

"What are you guys going to do to me?" Blue asked in a small voice.

"Nine said you value family over everything?" Rose asked.

Blue nodded. "Uh huh."

"He also said you see Captain Cheesecake, Rose and I as family?" Mickey questioned.

Blue wiped her eyes again. "Yes."

"First off, it's Captain Beefcake. Beefcake. Got it Mickey Mouse. Second, what about The Doc?" Jack threw a look at Mickey before turning his blue gaze on the girl next to him.

Blue blushed and wouldn't look at anyone. "I see him as family too."

"How can you know that so quickly?" Ten asked curious.

Blue looked up at him. "Telepathic instincts. When my people lose their family, everything in us screams for a new one. Our minds search constantly for that connection. When we find them, it is like our minds scan their thoughts and basically who they are at their core involuntarily." Blue stressed that last word. "If you ask me that is a load of BS. I just really like you guys. I don't want to believe that my mind invasively scanned you guys so deep that I got to the core of who you are. If I had the choice, I wouldn't be telepathic. I hate hearing others thoughts all day long."

"With some training you can learn to tune it out and put up shields to block it." Ten spoke quietly.

"Our offer still stands." Nine added.

Blue was contemplative. "I'll think about it." She finally decided. "Any other questions?"

Jack, Rose and Mickey shook their heads. Ten and Nine shrugged.

"Not right now." Mickey answered.

"Ok. I'll take that." Blue snatched the remote from Jack. She snapped her fingers and white light jumped from the remote to the TV. She set the remote down next to her. "Back to watching." Blue snapped her fingers again and the screen started back up.

 _ **Mr. Sneed and Gwyneth are seen coming down a hallway. "I did the Bishop a favor once. Made his nephew look like a cherub even though he'd been a fortnight in the weir. Hey," Mr. Sneed grabs Gwyneth on the shoulder. "Perhaps he'll do us an exorcism on the cheap."**_

 _ **The door knocker is slammed against the door.**_

" _ **Say I'm not in. Tell them we are closed. Just get rid of them." Mr. Sneed hurries out of sight.**_

 _ **Rose is shown waking up in the showing room. She sits up and looks around. Behind her blue gas is seen swirling into a body next to her. Mr. Redpath sits up suddenly.**_

 _ **The screen switches to a brass door knocker and a hand pushing the ring against the door.**_

 _ **Gwyneth opens the door and the screen shows Charles Dickens and The Doctor waiting on the stoop.**_

" _ **I'm sorry sir, we're closed." Gwyneth dismiss the two men.**_

" _ **Nonsense." Charles spoke quickly. "Since when does an undertaker keep office hours. The dead don't die on schedule. I demand to see your master."**_

Jack shuddered at the mention of master. Blue touched his leg reassuringly.

"Blue?" Jack asked.

Blue snapped her fingers. "Yes Jack?"

"What really happens with the Master?" Jack questioned.

Blue shook her head. "You really don't want to know."

"Yes I do. Please Blue Eyes. What does he do to me?" Jack pleaded.

Blue glanced at Ten, then Nine then back at Jack. "The Master is a crazy psychopath. You are an immortal man who can't die. What do you think happens?" Blue looked away from Jack. "The Master kills you. Over and over and over again. You had kept a count before of how many times you died. Before The Master it was about ten to fifteen times. After the Master you said you lost count around one hundred."

Jack looked sick.

"And the Doctor couldn't stop him for a year?" Mickey asked.

Blue shifted. "Yes."

"Blue? Who is Bad Wolf?" Rose questioned curiously.

Ten gave a full body shudder. "Let's not go there Love."

"No. I really want to know. Who is Bad Wolf and how can she help me?" Rose persisted.

Blue shared an uneasy look with Ten. "You will see." Blue snapped her fingers before anyone else could comment.

" _ **He's not in, Sir." Gwyneth tried to shut the door.**_

" _ **Don't lie to me, child. Summon him at once." Charles yelled.**_

" _ **I'm awfully sorry, Mister Dickens but the master is indisposed." Gwyneth kept trying to shut the door.**_

 _ **The screen cuts to the lamps as they flicker and grow.**_

" _ **Having trouble with your gas?" The Doctor asked.**_

" _ **What in Shakespeare is going on?" Charles questioned.**_

 _ **The screen cut back to Rose as the blue gas swirls into the dead body next to her. The man moans and Rose twists around to look.**_

" _ **Are you alright?" Rose asked.**_

 _ **The man crawls out of the box.**_

" _ **You're kidding me, yeah? You're just kidding me. You are kidding me, aren't you?" Rose tries to sooth herself.**_

 _ **The man starts walking towards her.**_

" _ **Okay. Not kidding." Rose jumps off the table and runs towards the door.**_

 _ **Back with The Doctor and Charles Dickens, The Doctor runs past Gwyneth to look at the gas lamp.**_

" _ **You're not allowed inside, Sir." Gwyneth protests.**_

" _ **There is something inside the wall." The Doctor says.**_

 _ **The screen cuts back to Rose as she is pressed up against the locked door. In the room, Mrs. Redpath gets up alongside her grandson.**_

 _ **We are back with the Doctor now. "The gas pipes. Something is living inside the gas."**_

 _ **Back with Rose, Rose throws a vase at Mister Redpath and he stumbles backwards. Rose takes the opportunity and pounds on the door.**_

 _ **Back with The Doctor he looks up as he can hear Rose yelling for someone to let her out of the room she was stuck in.**_

 _ **The Doctor looks at Gwyneth and Charles.**_

 _ **Gwyneth closes her eyes.**_

" _ **That's her." The Doctor takes off throughout the house.**_

Blue snaps her fingers. "I am starving. Be right back." Blue hopped up and made her way to the kitchen.

* * *

 ** _-Tala_**


End file.
